Série d'OS
by CloOm
Summary: Petite série de OS chez les Avengers, dans laquelle on trouve Steve et Tony essayant de vivre une vie de couple aussi normal que possible surtout quand il faut composer avec un Clint qui aime mettre son grain de sel partout, ainsi que Natasha, Bruce et Thor jamais très loin de tout ce qui se passe dans la Tour ou ailleurs...
1. Chapter 1

Salut, après m'être décidée à poster de nouveau une fic avec "Trop timide ou trop lâche", et après avoir lu les reviews laissée sur celle-ci, cela m'a redonné envie de poster de nouvelles fics... J'écris principalement des OS (j'arrive rarement à écrire des multi-chapitres en arrivant au bout), et trouver des titres est toujours une source de prise de tête en ce qui me concerne, donc je vous propose un recueil de OS sur les Avengers. Ils seront principalement des Tony/Steve, et vous découvrirez sans doute rapidement que j'adore aussi le personnage de Clint ;)

Je ne sais pas du tout de combien de OS sera composé ce recueil, ça peut aller de trois à cinquante, en tous cas j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire chacun d'eux.

Pour ce premier OS, qui a été écrit il y a déjà quelques mois et que je viens de finaliser, c'est un fanart qui m'a inspiré : Avengers_-_Stony_Kiss_(The-Blind-Writer).jpg

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quand Steve se réveilla il se rendit compte immédiatement qu'il était seul dans le lit, alors qu'un certain génie, milliardaire, play-boy, philanthrope aurait dû se trouver avec lui. Plusieurs scénarii se développèrent dans l'esprit de Steve quant à l'absence de Tony. Le premier était basé sur une phrase que lui avait dit Natasha peu de temps après que les deux hommes se soient rencontrés : Quand Tony Stark veut quelque chose il l'obtient d'une manière ou d'une autre. Est-ce que c'était ce qu'il s'était passé, tout ce que voulait Tony s'était le mettre dans son lit pour une nuit. Steve éloigna cette idée de sa tête, après tout Tony avait passé deux mois à le séduire en l'invitant au restaurant, l'accompagnant à un spectacle sur Broadway qu'il voulait voir laissant sa dernière armure en plan, Tony s'était donné trop de mal, pour juste une nuit, ou était-ce normal pour lui ? L'avait-il vu comme un défi ? Steve secoua la tête pour rejeter cette idée.

Le second scénario dans la tête blonde était qu'il n'avait pas été à la hauteur la nuit dernière, après tout c'était sa première fois, Tony avait eu l'air d'y prendre plaisir mais était-ce finalement vraiment le cas ? Steve posa l'un de ses bras sur ses yeux fermés avant de laisser échapper un gémissement, tellement perdu dans son abattement qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et ne vit pas les yeux de Tony détailler son corps qu'à moitié recouvert par la couette.

« Bien dormi ? » Steve sursauta en entendant cette voix et se retourna vers sa source en enlevant son bras de sur ses yeux.

« Tony ? » dit-il surpris en détaillant l'autre homme déjà habillé, seul la veste de costume était encore entre ses mains.

« Tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre Cap' ? »

« Je… Je croyais que tu étais parti. »

Tony leva un sourcil en signe d'interrogation « Parti ? Comme dans 'Merci pour la nuit dernière c'était sympa mais ça n'ira pas plus loin entre nous ?' »

« Euh… oui. » murmura le blond.

« Bien que je sois en effet sur le point de partir, ce n'est pas pour cette raison, mais à cause d'un conseil d'administration où ma présence est, je cite _« indispensable, je ne sais pas si tu en es conscient Tony mais ta simple présence garanti le travail de centaines de personnes. »_ »

« Puisque vous citez Mlle Potts, Monsieur, il me semble que le moment est opportun pour vous signalez que vous avez déjà 10 minutes de retard et que Mlle Potts a essayé de vous joindre à cinq reprise. »

« Merci JARVIS. » soupira Tony sous le regard, maintenant amusé, de Steve. « Je ferais mieux d'y aller si je veux pouvoir rester en vie et profiter encore de ce corps. » déclara Tony en glissant une main sur le torse de Steve avant d'enrouler son bras sous la nuque du blond et de venir l'embrasser. Steve ferma les yeux et répondit au baiser avec plaisir en passant ses mains dans le dos du brun. Après quelques instants Tony détacha ses lèvres de celles de l'autre homme.

« Si tu veux rester au lit jusqu'à ce que je reviennes, je me ferais un plaisir de te rejoindre et de reprendre nos activités de la nuit dernière. »

Steve sourit en relevant la tête pour venir déposer un baiser de plus sur les lèvres de Tony.

« Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, et appel-moi si tu n'es pas sûr de survivre à ta rencontre avec Pepper. »

« Oh, toi tu n'as jamais vu Pepper en colère, ton bouclier peut peut-être résister à un coup de marteau d'un dieu asgardien mais pas sûr qu'il fasse le poids face à une blonde en talon aiguille. » Steve rit avant de sentir une fois de plus les lèvres de Tony sur les siennes avant que ce dernier finisse par se relever et attraper sa veste, il adressa un dernier sourire à Steve et sortit de la chambre en s'adressant à son IA.

« JARVIS, préviens Pepper que je pars et qu'elle peut arrêter de saturer ma boîte vocale. »

Steve sourit une fois de plus se prélassant dans le lit confortable du génie, avant de sursauter à la voix de JARVIS.

« Capitaine Rogers ? »

« Oui ? » demanda le blond incertain.

« Je crois qu'il est temps que je vous mettes en garde. »

« A propos de quoi ? »

« Monsieur Stark. »

« Il y a un problème ? »

« Pas pour l'instant Capitaine, mais si je pense que vous pouvez être d'une grande aide pour prendre soin de Monsieur Stark, je voulais aussi vous rappeler que je peux contrôler chaque objet électronique dans cette tour et faire de votre vie un enfer si vous le blessez. »

« Je… dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce discours venant de vous, mais en tous cas, blesser Tony n'est absolument pas dans mes intentions. »

« J'en suis heureux, parce que je vous apprécie beaucoup Capitaine Rogers et je serais désolé si vous partiez. »

« Euh… Merci JARVIS. Je peux vous demander quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr Capitaine. »

« Combien de temps dure les réunions de Tony en général ? »

« Rarement moins de deux heures, mais jamais plus de quatre. »

« Merci, les autres sont levés ? »

« Les agents Barton et Romanov ainsi que le Docteur Banner sont en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. »

Steve se leva et attrapa le jean et le tee-shirt qui trainait par terre avant de se diriger dans la cuisine de la tour, quand il entra tout le monde le salua et alors qu'il tendait le bras pour attraper une tasse, il entendit la voix de Natasha.

« Dis-moi Capitaine, ce tee-shirt n'est pas un peu petit pour toi ? En plus je ne savais pas que tu aimais AC/DC ». Steve se retourna vers la table avant de baisser la tête vers le tee-shirt que ses trois équipiers regardaient avec grand intérêt. Merde. Tee-shirt de Tony.

« Et bien on dirait que quelqu'un n'a pas passé la nuit dans sa chambre, mais dans celle d'un certain milliardaire. » s'amusa Clint dont le sourire s'agrandit en voyant la rougeur du Cap' provoqué par son commentaire.

« Je crois qu'il va être grand temps pour que je discute avec Tony. » déclara la russe.

« Comment ça ? » demanda le blond.

« Oh, tu sais le discours banal du 'si tu lui fais du mal t'aura à faire à moi', je n'aimerais pas être à la place de Tony. » répondit l'archer.

Steve sourit au côté protecteur de Natasha même s'il ne pensait pas qu'elle ferait ça pour lui. « Je ne sais pas qui doit être le plus effrayé alors. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Bruce.

« Disons que j'ai eu le droit à ce discours ce matin avant même de me lever. »

« Par qui ? » s'étonna Clint.

« JARVIS. J'avoue qu'il m'inquiète un peu parfois. »

« Ravi de l'apprendre Capitaine, mais je vous assure que vous n'avez aucune inquiétude à avoir tant que vous ne faites pas souffrir Monsieur Stark. »

« En faites en parlant du play-boy, il est où ? Tu l'as trop épuisé la nuit dernière et il n'est pas encore levé ? » demanda Clint qui s'amusa une fois de plus de la rougeur sur les joues du Cap'.

« Conseil d'administration, il est parti avant que je me lève. »

« Je préférais ma théorie à son absence. » sourit l'archer avant de sentir une claque derrière la tête assénée par la rousse.

« Je suis certain, Agent Barton, que si Mr Stark était encore présent, le Capitaine ne serait pas encore levé. » intervint JARVIS.

Clint faillit s'étouffer sur sa gorgée de café avant de rire aux éclats, sous les sourires de Natasha et Bruce ainsi que la rougeur de Steve qui semblait ne plus le quitter.

« JARVIS, je t'aime ! » déclara l'archer quand il fut calmé.

« Je dois dire que je vous apprécie aussi Agent Barton. »

Tony venait tout juste d'arriver dans les bureaux où se déroulait le conseil quand son téléphone vibra dans sa poche, il le sortit et vit un message de JARVIS, espérant qu'il s'agisse d'un problème nécessitant la présence d'Iron Man (ce qu'il lui donnerait une bonne raison de s'échapper d'ici) il l'ouvrit. Ce ne fut pas ce qu'il espérait mais cela le fit sourire.

' _L'agent Barton prend plaisir à s'amuser au dépend du Capitaine Rogers, sous les sourires et regards de l'agent Romanov et du Docteur Banner, depuis que celui-ci est arrivé dans la cuisine vêtu de l'un de vos tee-shirt, Monsieur. De plus l'agent Romanov prévoit déjà plusieurs vengeances à votre encontre si vous veniez à blesser le Capitaine Rogers.'_

Tony répondit au message demandant à JARVIS de le transmettre aux occupants de sa tour, ce que l'IA fit avec plaisir, profitant du fait qu'ils étaient toujours tous dans la cuisine.

« Excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais j'ai un message pour vous. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe JARVIS, une attaque… »

« Non, Capitaine rien de tel. Mais Monsieur Stark m'a demandé de vous transmettre un message. »

« Au Cap' ? Oh, s'il te plait JARVIS fait nous en tous profiter ! » s'exclama Clint, persuadé que Tony n'avait pu s'empêcher d'envoyer un message qui ferait rougir Steve avant de commencer sa réunion.

« C'était mon intention Agent Barton, puisque celui-ci est adressé à chacun d'entre vous. »

« Hein ? » s'étonna l'archer ce coup-ci.

« Si vous voulez bien que je passe le message de Monsieur Stark : _Barton arrête d'embêter le Cap' je suis le seul autorisé à le faire rougir, ou au moins attends que je sois rentré que je puisse profiter de ses réactions, Steve en ce qui te concerne je crois que tes tee-shirt sont déjà suffisamment serré pas la peine de me piquer les miens et de dévoiler ton corps de rêve à tout le monde dans cette tour (et non tu n'as pas le droit de rougir, je suis pas là pour le voir). Natasha, je n'ai en aucune façon l'intention de faire du mal à Steve, et si toi tu m'en faisais, JARVIS ne te laisserais pas une seconde de répit quel que soit l'endroit où tu serais. Bruce j'espère que tout ça t'amuse bien. En tous cas merci pour cette distraction, je ne suis même pas encore entré dans la salle que je m'ennuie déjà… Oh j'allais oublier, Steve je croyais t'avoir dit que je me ferais un plaisir de te rejoindre au lit en rentrant pour reprendre nos activités de la nuit dernière, alors qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la cuisine ? Ok cette fois t'as le droit de rougir ou d'essayer de te cacher, JARVIS m'enverra une photo de toute façon._ »

Clint éclata de rire une nouvelle fois, Natasha avait un sourire narquois sur les lèvres et bien que tout ça amuse énormément Bruce, ce dernier compatissait avec Steve qui s'était effondré sur la table de la cuisine son visage cacher entre ses bras.

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

Deuxième OS de cette série, pour ceux qui ont lu le chapitre précédent et la première fic que j'ai postée sur les Avengers, ne me demandait pas pourquoi à chaque fois il y a au moins un passage où ils sont en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner, je n'en sais rien moi-même… Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Les Avengers venaient de terminer une nouvelle mission et avaient une fois de plus profité de la soirée pour se retrouver à dîner tous ensemble dans un restaurant à quelques rues de la tour Stark, où ils avaient tous emménager après les événements de New York l'année précédente. Ils étaient tellement pris dans leur repas et leurs discussions qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué ce qu'il se passait dehors, ce n'est qu'en se dirigeant vers la sortie qu'ils entendirent Clint s'émerveiller comme un gamin.

«Hé les gars, il neige ! »

Ils sortirent tous pour jeter un œil et découvrir New York déjà bien enneigé, seul Steve se figea l'espace d'un instant sur le seuil de la porte du restaurant, mais fut bien obligé de suivre quand les autres se dirigèrent vers la tour. Evidemment il ne fallut pas plus de quelques mètres de parcourut pour que Clint et Tony s'engagent dans une bataille de boule de neige. Steve était bien incapable de dire lequel des deux hommes avait commencé mais les connaissant cela pouvait autant être l'un que l'autre. Thor ne se fit pas prier pour se joindre à la bataille rapidement suivit par Natasha après que celle-ci ait reçu une boule de la part de Clint et même Bruce se prêta au jeu. La bataille ralentissait la progression des cinq Avengers, alors Steve prit de l'avance, espérant ne pas recevoir un projectile, ce qui fut peine perdu. Il sentit un choc dans son dos, mais heureusement le froid ne s'infiltra pas dans ses vêtements, celui qu'il ressentait déjà lui suffisait amplement. Il décida de ne pas accorder d'attention aux autres en espérant en rester là. Malheureusement, il ne fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour sentir cette fois de la neige lui couler dans le dos à même la peau après que quelqu'un lui en ait directement infiltrer dans le cou, il se retourna brusquement à cause de la surprise et des souvenirs remontant à la surface et plaqua le responsable contre le mur le plus proche. Il vit les yeux de Clint s'ouvrir sous le choc.

« Hé Steve, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » demanda Natasha en s'approchant, le blond remarqua que la bataille s'était interrompue et que tous les Avengers le regardaient.

« Je… Désolé Clint. » dit Steve contrit en relâchant son co-équipier.

« Tu sais Cap' tu… »

« Clint ferme-la. »

Tout le monde se retourna vers Tony qui venait de couper l'archer et qui se rapprochait du Capitaine.

« Merde Steve, on aurait dû y penser. »

« De quoi parles-tu Tony ? » demanda Thor.

« Putain les gars, Steve à passer 70 ans dans la glace et il en fait encore des cauchemars. »

Les yeux de tous les autres s'ouvrirent en grand sous la réalisation.

« Oh, merde, Steve je… »

« C'est bon Clint, si on pouvait juste rentrer. »

« Bien sûr. »

Tony se défit de son écharpe et la passa autour du cou du Capitaine qui voulut protester.

« Non négociable Capsicle, rentrer ne nous prendra pas longtemps et je n'ai jamais été frileux. »

Steve n'ouvrit alors la bouche que pour remercier l'ingénieur qui lui renvoya un léger sourire. Le blond remonta un peu l'écharpe devant son visage et sa respiration se bloqua l'espace de quelques instants. L'odeur de Tony était imprégnée dans le bout de tissu et discrètement Steve prit une profonde inspiration en fermant les yeux. Heureusement personne ne le remarqua. Depuis quelques mois déjà Steve avait remarqué que ses sentiments pour Tony avaient évolués, au début il avait paniqué à l'idée que qui que ce soit s'en rende compte, se rappelant la façon dont les personnes homosexuelles étaient traités à son époque, il avait été rassuré quelques semaines plus tard en découvrant que cela avait changé même si tout le monde n'acceptait pas encore. Evidemment ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait l'intention de laisser savoir à quiconque ses sentiments pour l'ingénieur, et surtout pas le principal intéressé, sur qu'il avait lu un certain nombre de chose. Et si depuis sa relation avec Pepper, il semblait que Tony n'était plus le playboy qu'il avait été, même après leur rupture, il restait hétéro, donc aucune chance pour lui, mais il n'allait pas se priver de profiter de l'écharpe que le brun lui avait mis autour du cou et de l'odeur de son propriétaire.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la tour, et qu'ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre chacun leur chambre Steve se retrouva dans la sienne avec l'écharpe de Tony toujours sur lui. Il hésita à faire demi-tour pour aller la rendre mais renonça, cela pouvait attendre le lendemain. Après avoir pris une douche il se glissa dans son lit et son regard fut attirer par le morceau de tissu, sans doute couteux, posé sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il ne résista pas à la tentation et se releva pour le récupérer. Une fois de nouveau allongé, il posa l'écharpe sur son oreiller et enfouit son nez dedans imaginant que Tony était entre ses bras et que son nez était enfouit dans son cou et non pas dans une simple écharpe.

Une semaine plus tard, Tony n'avait pas réclamé son écharpe et Steve avait fait mine d'oublier de la lui rendre, cependant l'odeur de son propriétaire commençait à s'estomper pour être remplacée par la sienne au grand désarroi du blond. Steve se trouvait dans la cuisine quand il entendit deux personnes approcher.

« Tony, sérieusement tu vas attraper froid à sortir comme ça alors qu'il neige. »

« Je vais bien Pepper. »

« Si je t'ai offert une écharpe c'est pour que tu l'a mettes, tu veux être malade et resté coincé au lit pour plusieurs jours. »

« Ca dépends avec qui. »

« Tony… »

« Ecoute Pep' honnêtement je ne sais pas où est passé mon écharpe, j'ai dû la ranger quelque part et… » Steve vit Tony écarter les bras dans la fatalité pour dire qu'il ne savait pas où ce morceau de tissu était passé, Steve se sentit coupable l'espace de quelques secondes avant d'intervenir dans la conversation.

« Euh… c'est ton écharpe bleu et noir ? »

Les deux têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

« Oui, vous savez où elle se trouve ? » demanda Pepper.

« Je suis désolé, elle est dans ma chambre. »

« Ta chambre ? » s'étonna Tony.

« La semaine dernière en rentrant du resto tu me la prêtée après que Clint… »

« T'ai mis de la neige dans le cou ! »

« Oui, et j'ai oublié de te la rendre, désolé. »

« Pas de soucis, Cap'. »

« Je vais la chercher. »

Quand Steve revint, il tendit l'écharpe à Tony qui la prit avec un sourire.

« Merci Steve, allez on y va, Rhodey nous attends sans doute déjà. »

« A plus tard Cap'. »

« Salut Tony, Mlle Potts. »

Tony et Pepper entrèrent dans l'ascenseur et Tony fronça les sourcils une seconde, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard de la blonde.

« Un problème ? »

« Non, rien. »

Il ne mentait pas, ce n'était pas un problème, mais il était certain que c'était l'odeur de Steve qui se trouvait sur son écharpe, pas que ça le dérange loin de là, mais si Steve n'avait porté son écharpe que pour le chemin entre le restaurant et la tour elle ne devrait pas être imprégnée de l'odeur du blond, et il ne s'en était certainement pas servi pour sortir, Steve avait évité de se retrouver dehors avec le temps actuel. L'ingénieur reposa la tête sur la paroi derrière lui et ferma les yeux sous le regard surpris de son amie. Derrière ses paupières closes plusieurs scénarii se formèrent quant à la manière dont c'était arrivé, le faisant sourire. Quand l'ascenseur arriva en bas, plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, Tony rouvrit les yeux.

Pendant tout le déjeuner avec ses deux amis, Tony donna le change comme toujours mais ses pensées étaient beaucoup plus centrée sur un certain blond. Quand il rentra, à sa demande, JARVIS lui indiqua que le Capitaine était dans le gymnase, seul.

Parfait, pensa Tony en se dirigeant vers la pièce indiquée, l'écharpe entre les mains.

« Salut Cap'. » salua-t-il en arrivant, Steve se stoppa dans sa maltraitance du punching-ball et tourna la tête vers le brun, surpris de le voir ici.

« Salut. »

« Alors, j'ai une petite question pour toi. »

« Laquelle. »

« C'est à propos de cette écharpe. » Steve fronça les sourcils.

« Un problème, je ne te l'ai pas abîmé j'espère. »

« Non rien de tel. Mais tu as laissé quelque chose dessus. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ton odeur. »

« Oh, euh… »

« Et je me demandais… le temps que tu l'as eu autour du cou quand on est rentré ce soir-là n'était certainement pas suffisant pour qu'elle en soit imprégné au point d'enlever la mienne, alors j'ai établi trois possibilité, première, tu l'as réutilisée pour sortir, sauf que tu n'as pas quitté la tour depuis à cause de la neige, donc ce n'est pas ça, deuxième, tu l'as d'une manière ou d'une autre utilisée de façon inavouable, je l'aime bien celle-là, mais elle ne colle pas avec l'image que j'ai de toi, cela dit qui sait ce qui se passe une fois la porte de Captain America fermée. Troisième, tu l'as utilisée comme doudou et j'avoue j'aime bien cette image aussi. » sourit Tony.

Steve de son côté rougit et baissa la tête.

« Tony, je suis désolé, j'aurais dû te la rendre directement, c'était déplacé de ma part, je n'aurais jamais dû… »

« Alors tu avoues que j'ai raison sur l'une de mes propositions. »

Steve hocha la tête honteusement.

« Laquelle ? »

« La… troisième. » souffla Steve, le regard au sol, ne voulant surtout pas croiser celui de Tony, il loupa donc le grand sourire qui apparut sur le visage de l'autre homme.

« Je dois comprendre que tu n'es pas insensible à mon charme ? »

« Tony, s'il te plaît, on peut oublier ça ? Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que tu sois au courant, risquer de changer notre amitié, je… » Steve arrêta de parler quand il sentit quelque chose passer derrière son cou, quand il releva la tête il se rendit compte que c'était l'écharpe de Tony, et que ce dernier la tenait toujours de chaque côté.

« Oublier ? Ca me paraît compliqué Steve. » déclara Tony avant de tirer sur le tissu pour rapprocher Steve de lui et lui faire baisser la tête jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres entrent en contact. Steve resta interdit quelques secondes avant de répondre au baiser, une main venant se poser dans le bas du dos de Tony alors que la seconde se perdait dans les cheveux bruns. Tony fut le premier à chercher à approfondir le baiser en mordillant la lèvre inférieure du Captain qui ne se fit pas prier pour ouvrir la bouche. Quelques instants plus tard, ils furent brusquement interrompus et sorti de leur bulle.

« Wow, wow, wow, y a des chambres pour ça les gars ! » s'exclama Clint qui venait d'entrer avec Natasha.

« C'est de ta faute Clint. » répliqua Tony.

« Alors là, je ne vois pas comment. »

Tony sourit, attrapa la main de Steve et le tira à sa suite, laissant le gymnase aux deux autres.

* * *

Steve observait le dessin qu'il venait de terminer, plutôt content du résultat, il n'avait plus qu'à l'emballer pour pouvoir l'offrir à Tony pour leur premier anniversaire. Il espérait seulement que l'ingénieur serait de retour de son voyage d'affaire pour celui-ci.

Deux jours plus tard, Tony entra dans la cuisine lors du petit déjeuner autour duquel était installés tous les Avengers, il se dirigea sans attendre vers Steve qui lui sourit avant de se laisser embrasser.

« Sérieusement les gars, je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous avez un certain nombre de chambre dans cette tour… »

« Hum… t'as raison Clint… » commença Tony en se détachant de Steve. « La tienne est dispo actuellement, non ? »

« Essaie seulement Stark, et la prochaine flèche que je tire elle t'est destinée. »

Tony sourit, déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du blond avant de se diriger vers la cafetière.

Le soir après un dîner en tête à tête, Steve posa sur la table le cadeau qu'il avait préparé. Tony ne se fit pas prier pour le déballer et resta sans voix devant le dessin de Steve, il savait que le Cap était doué pour le dessin mais la précision des détails et le rendu si réel n'arrêtait jamais de le surprendre.

« Merci Steve, il est magnifique. » déclara Tony, imaginant déjà la place qu'il occuperait dans son atelier, avant de récupérer la boîte contenant le cadeau de Steve.

« Tu m'excusera mais j'ai peut-être un peu utilisé ton cadeau ces derniers jours. »

Steve fronça les sourcils, incertain, en ouvrant le paquet il découvrit une écharpe bleu et rouge.

« Je l'ai utilisé pour qu'elle s'imprègne de mon odeur. » ajouta Tony.

Steve rit légèrement en secouant la tête.

« Je t'aime Tony. »

Tony sourit et se leva venant embrasser Steve et murmura contre ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime aussi, Capsicle. »

Fin.

* * *

Oui j'adore les Steve rougissant, le pauvre...


	3. Chapter 3

Bon cette fois pas de Steve qui rougit, il y a échapper mais pas sûr que ça dure longtemps. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Clint était installé dans le salon, la télécommande de la télé dans une main zappant sur toutes les chaînes sans rien trouvé qui maintenait son attention pendant plus de dix secondes. Il laissa sa tête tomber en arrière sur le canapé et soupira. Thor était sorti avec Jane, Bruce était dans son labo, indélogeable à cause d'une expérience, Steve et Natasha était parti une semaine plus tôt sur une mission pour le SHIELD et il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle depuis, il ne restait donc plus que Tony, qui devait certainement être dans son atelier en train de travailler sur sa dernière armure, un prototype pour Stark Industries ou sur l'équipement de l'un des Avengers. Il devait trouver une bonne raison pour le sortir de son atelier s'il ne voulait pas passer toute sa soirée seul à s'ennuyer dans son coin. Il réfléchit une seconde et se leva pour se diriger vers l'atelier de l'ingénieur avec en tête de lui proposer un marathon Star Wars, Harry Potter, Indiana Jones... tout ce qu'il voulait pourvu qu'il remonte avec lui. Pour n'importe quel autre membre de l'équipe, Tony était la dernière personne à aller chercher pour un marathon de film surtout si Steve n'était pas là, le Capitaine était le seul à réussir à faire taire Tony pendant un film, mais les commentaires sarcastiques du milliardaire étaient loin de déranger l'archer, qui s'en amusait et parfois même en rajoutait, exaspérant les autres.

En arrivant devant les portes de l'atelier Clint entra son code d'accès et passa les portes en verre. Tony était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait et ne remarqua pas la présence de l'autre homme qui se déplaça sans bruit jusqu'à venir s'accouder au plan de travail de l'ingénieur.

« Salut. »

Tony releva à peine les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Legolas ? »

« Soirée film, tu choisis. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? »

« Rien. »

« Tu laisses jamais les autres choisir. »

« Ok, je m'ennuie, y a personne ici, alors je suis prêt à te laisser choisir tout ce que tu voudras tant que tu ne me laisse pas seul dans cette immense tour à zapper toute la soirée sur les centaines de chaînes auxquelles tu es abonné. »

Tony observa l'archer qui lui faisait des yeux de chiot quelques instants, il n'avait pas dû quitter son atelier depuis au moins 24 heures, il pouvait bien faire une pause, et regarder un film avec Clint était toujours amusant, lui au moins ne cherchait pas un moyen de le faire taire, bien que la façon de faire de Steve était des plus agréable.

« D'accord, remonte et commande une pizza, je fini ça et je te rejoins. »

« Cool ! Si tu n'es pas là-haut quand la pizza arrive je viens te chercher. »

Clint n'eut pas besoin de redescendre dans l'atelier puisque Tony émergea quelques minutes avant l'arrivée de la pizza. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans le salon et le milliardaire demanda à JARVIS de lancer le film qu'il avait choisi. Pendant tout le premier film les deux Avengers lancèrent des commentaires à tout va sur ce qu'il se passait à l'écran, à la fin du deuxième Clint regarda Tony se lever.

« Tu vas te coucher ? » demanda-t-il déçu que la soirée se termine déjà.

« Non je reviens, JARVIS prépara-toi à lancer le troisième. »

« Bien sûr Monsieur. » répondit l'IA.

Quand Tony revint, Clint cacha un sourire légèrement moqueur en voyant ce que le brun était allé chercher pour se mettre sur le dos mais ne dit rien. Vers le milieu du film suivant, l'archer se rendit compte que la pièce était silencieuse depuis un moment, sans compter le son provenant de la télé, et se tourna vers Tony découvrant qu'il s'était endormi. L'archer sourit, il était bien connu pour les Avengers qu'après ce que Tony avait vécu il ne dormait pas bien, restant toujours sur ses gardes et ne réussissant à s'endormir réellement que lorsqu'il se sentait en sécurité. Bien sûr, quand Steve était présent Tony s'abandonnait en toute confiance dans le sommeil, et Clint était heureux de constater que l'ingénieur semblait se sentir en sécurité en sa présence. Il détacha ses yeux de son ami quand le téléphone de ce dernier se mit à sonner, ne voulant pas que ça le réveille il attrapa l'objet et jeta un œil à l'écran. Message de Steve. Lui et Natasha étaient sans doute sur le chemin du retour, son propre portable sonnait probablement là où il l'avait laissé la dernière fois, d'un message de la part de la rousse. Il se permit d'ouvrir le message envoyé par Steve.

' _De retour à New York dans quelques heures, je t'aime, Steve.'_

Clint sourit amusé, quelqu'un avait vraiment besoin d'expliquer au Capitaine qu'il n'avait pas besoin de signer ses sms à chaque fois. Il hésita une seconde et décida de lui répondre joignant une photo au message, avant de se réinstaller dans le canapé et regarder la fin du film.

Steve discutait avec Natasha dans l'avion qui les ramenaient à New York quand son téléphone vibra, il grogna légèrement après avoir calculé qu'il était deux heures du matin là-bas, et que si Tony lui répondait c'est qu'il était encore debout, incapable de prendre soin de lui-même, et de dormir à des heures normales. Mais il eut un sourire attendrit en voyant le message signé par l'archer.

' _Il est tant que vous rentrez je crois que tu manques à quelqu'un Cap'tain. Clint.'_ Le message était accompagné d'une photo de Tony endormi sur le canapé du salon, le nez blottit dans le col du sweat qu'il portait et qui était bien trop grand pour lui car il appartenait au Capitaine.


	4. Chapter 4

Nouvel OS, je devais le poster hier soir, mais mauvaise surprise j'ai perdu la moitié de la fic et j'ai dû la réécrire, résultat je pense qu'elle est plus courte que prévu :(

Encore une fois Clint est bien présent dans cet os et Steve n'en est pas particulièrement ravi...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Steve venait tout juste de rentrer à la Tour Stark après une mission de plusieurs jours pour le SHIELD, et malgré la fatigue l'envie de voir Tony était plus forte que d'aller se coucher directement. Il ne prit que le temps de déposer son bouclier avant de se diriger vers l'atelier de l'ingénieur. Steve descendit les escaliers et s'apprêtait à entrer son code d'accès quand il vit que Tony n'était pas seul mais en compagnie de Clint dans son atelier. Cela n'avait rien d'anormal, en effet quand l'ingénieur travaillait sur l'équipement de l'un des Avengers il n'était pas rare que la personne en question passe par l'atelier. Le blond allait se retourner pour faire face à l'écran de contrôle, quand il vit Tony se tourner vers l'archer et remarqua qu'il n'y avait ni arc ni flèches aux alentours. Il resta confus de la présence de Clint jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se penche en avant et pose ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Les yeux de Steve s'écarquillèrent et il pensa que Tony allait repousser l'archer mais au contraire le milliardaire passa ses bras autour du cou de l'autre homme, répondant au baiser. La respiration de Steve se bloqua alors qu'il continuait de regarder la scène, Tony avait fini assis sur son plan de travail, Clint entre ses jambes, et le regard de Steve ne put se détacher des mains de Clint qui glissaient dans le bas du dos du brun, alors que celles de Tony s'accrochaient dans les cheveux blonds. Steve ferma les yeux, combien de fois il avait vécu un moment similaire, lui à la place de Clint. Il avait cru Tony, lui avait fait confiance, il était persuadé que l'ingénieur ne voulait et ne voyait que lui. Quel imbécile avait-il était. Il rouvrit les yeux et incapable d'en voir plus commença à reculer vers l'escalier, qui était plus proche qu'il ne l'avait prévu et sur lequel il trébucha.

Steve se réveilla en sursaut dans le lit, et s'assit. Il regarda tout autour de lui et se rappela qu'il ne devait rentrer à la Tour que le lendemain. Il se laissa retomber en arrière et essaya de se rendormir, mais rien à faire, le rêve qu'il venait de faire le hantait dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Il attrapa son portable et, même s'il était 2 heures du matin à New York, composa le numéro de Tony.

« Salut beau blond. » répondit Tony à la deuxième sonnerie.

« Hey. »

« Tout va bien ? »

« Ouais, je n'arrive pas à dormir, tu me manques. »

« Je te comprends. »

« Tony… » soupira Steve en roulant des yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je suis dans l'atelier, quelques modifications sur l'arc de Clint. »

« Il est avec toi ? » demanda Steve, qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de tressaillir à la mention de l'archer.

« Non, pourquoi ? Tu avais quelque chose en tête ? Quelque chose d'assez divertissant pour me détourner de mon travail… »

« Non, Tony. » coupa Steve, sachant très bien dans quelle direction Tony se dirigeait.

« Beaucoup moins drôle. »

« Tu devrais aller te coucher Tony. »

« Hmm, non, je vais finir ça d'abord. Pour que quand tu rentres demain, j'ai fini et que je puisse passer ma journée à profiter de toi, de préférence nu, dans un lit, ou n'importe où ailleurs tant que tu n'as plus la moindre fringue sur le dos… »

« A demain, Tony. » interrompit Steve avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonne nuit. »

Après avoir discuté avec Tony, Steve se sentit plus détendu et parvint finalement à se rendormir.

Le lendemain quand il arriva à la Tour, il pensait retrouver Tony dans son atelier mais il entendit sa voix dans le salon. Il se dirigea vers la pièce et découvrit l'ingénieur en compagnie de Natasha et Clint devant la télévision, en se rapprochant un peu il se rendit compte que l'archer avait les pieds posés sur la table basse tandis que Tony installé en travers du canapé reposaient ses pieds sur la cuisse de Clint, une pointe de jalousie enserra le cœur du Capitaine alors que quelques images de son rêve s'imposaient dans son esprit. Il posa son bouclier, le bruit attira l'attention de Tony qui lui sourit en se rendant compte de son retour. Steve contourna le canapé et souleva les jambes de Tony tout en lançant un regard noir à Clint, qui resta interdit face au Capitaine. Steve s'assit entre les deux hommes et reposa les pieds de Tony sur ses jambes avant d'embrasser le brun qui laissa de côté sa tablette pour profiter du baiser puis changer de position pour se blottir dans les bras du blond, épuisé de sa nuit passée dans son atelier.

Les jours qui suivirent furent tendus entre le Capitaine et l'archer, ce dernier confus par le comportement de son ami essayait vainement de comprendre ce qu'il avait pu faire pour mériter ça. Il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour que tout le monde se rende compte du froid qui s'était installé entre les deux hommes. Finalement un après-midi, fatigué par l'attitude de Steve, Clint s'apprêtait à lui demander quel était le problème, quand JARVIS l'interrompit dans sa résolution.

« Agent Barton, Monsieur Stark demande à vous voir dans son atelier. »

« Merci JARVIS, je descends. » répondit l'archer en se levant, il jeta un dernier regard au Capitaine avant de se diriger vers l'antre du génie.

En arrivant dans l'atelier, il s'approcha et se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de l'ingénieur.

« C'est quoi le problème de ton mec ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« T'es le seul à n'avoir rien remarqué, depuis qu'il est rentré j'ai le droit à des regards noirs toutes les cinq minutes. »

« Tu as dû faire une connerie. Tu lui as demandé ? »

« J'allais le faire quand JARVIS m'as dit que tu voulais me voir. »

« Laisse-moi encore une minute. »

Natasha observait Steve attentivement, son attitude vis-à-vis de Clint ne lui avait pas échappé mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui s'était passé. Depuis que l'archer avait quitté la pièce quelques minutes plus tôt, le Capitaine avait arrêté de dessiner et il s'agitait sur son fauteuil tout en jetant de fréquent regard vers la direction de l'atelier.

« Steve, quel est le problème ? » fini-t-elle par demander exaspérée par le comportement du blond.

« Quoi ? Rien, tout va bien. » répondit-il en se levant, décidé à descendre ne supportant pas de savoir Tony et Clint ensemble à l'endroit où son rêve s'était déroulé.

Quand il arriva devant les grandes vitres, il remarqua Clint penché sur l'épaule de Tony, contrairement à son rêve il ne perdit pas de temps et entra dans l'atelier au moment où Clint s'éloignait légèrement du milliardaire. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il attrapa Tony par les hanches que les deux hommes remarquèrent sa présence. Steve fit se retourner Tony et l'embrassa, le poussant vers le plan de travail avant de le faire s'asseoir dessus. L'ingénieur écarquilla les yeux et allait le repousser quand il sentit tout la tension dans le corps de son petit ami, il se laissa embrasser encore quelques instants avant de passer ses mains dans les cheveux blonds et de tirer doucement la tête de Steve en arrière.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Pas que je me plaigne, tu sais que j'adore quand tu fais ça mais je sais aussi que normalement tu n'aimes pas trop le faire devant un public. » déclara Tony en désignant Clint d'un signe de tête.

L'archer était resté figé sur place, se repassant les événements des derniers jours dans la tête, Steve avait été particulièrement froid avec lui quand il le trouvait avec Tony. Qu'est-ce que le Capitaine était allé imaginer, qu'il voulait lui piquer Tony ? Absurde. Du moins de son avis.

« C'est quoi ton problème avec Legolas ? »

Steve jeta un œil à Clint toujours là, les mains dans les poches, l'interrogeant du regard. A ce moment, il réalisa à quel point il avait été stupide. Il baissa les yeux et posa son front sur l'épaule du brun dont il sentit les doigts passer dans ses cheveux.

« Désolé. » murmura-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Le blond releva la tête et fixa son regard sur ses mains posées sur les cuisses de l'ingénieur.

« Tu te souviens quand je t'ai appelé la nuit avant que je rentres ?

« Bien sûr. »

« J'arrivais pas à me rendormir à cause d'un rêve que je venais de faire. Je rentrais de mission et quand j'arrivais ici, tu étais en compagnie de Clint, dans cette position avec lui à ma place. »

« Oh ne me donne pas des idées Cap'. » s'amusa l'archer avant de voir le regard que l'autre homme lui lançait. « Hé je rigole, tu sais que j'adore Tony, mais ça n'arrivera jamais. »

« Je sais, désolé, j'ai été insupportable ces derniers jours. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça je m'en remettrais, pour l'instant je vais vous laisser, je repasserais plus tard pour mon matériel. »

« Merci. » dit Tony en se tournant vers l'archer avant de se reconcentrer sur Steve qu'il attira à lui pour l'embrasser, emmêlant ses doigts dans les mèches blondes avant de laisser l'autre homme nicher sa tête contre son épaule, les bras enroulaient autour de sa taille. Tony sentit finalement le soldat se détendre entre ses bras et murmura dans son oreille un _je t'aime_ avant de déposer un baiser dans les cheveux qu'il avait désordonné avec ses mains. Steve ferma les yeux et sourit en entendant ses trois mots que Tony lui disait pour la première fois.


	5. Chapter 5

Pour ceux qui ont lu _'Trop timide ou trop lâche?'_ cette fic dévoile la manière dont Bruce a découvert la relation entre Steve et Tony bien avant les autres membres de l'équipe... Cependant l'autre fic n'a pas besoin d'être lu avant celle-ci.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Bruce regarda quelques instants les données qu'il avait sous les yeux, certaines le dérangeait, il n'arrivait pas à les interpréter correctement. Il enleva ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux avant de bâiller, il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il n'était pas sorti de son labo.

« 17h47, Docteur Banner. »

« J'ai pensé à voix haute, n'est-ce pas JARVIS. »

« En effet. »

Maintenant que l'idée lui avait traversait l'esprit il voulait juste aller se coucher, mais il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'endormir facilement avec le casse-tête qu'il avait devant lui non résolu. La solution la plus rapide qui s'imposa à lui fut d'aller trouver Tony, l'ingénieur pourrait sans doute mettre le doigt sur ce qui ne correspondait pas et il pourrait aller dormir avant de se pencher sur le problème avec les idées claires. Il prit la direction de l'atelier de Tony et descendit l'escalier qui y menait, il s'apprêtait à entrer son code d'accès quand il remarqua que Steve se trouvait dans la pièce. Bruce garda le regard quelques secondes sur le blond se demandant ce qu'il faisait là avant d'apercevoir une tablette entre ses mains, il s'amusa du froncement de sourcils, le Capitaine avait l'air perdu face à ce bout de technologie qu'il tenait. Le médecin le vit se retourner et parler à quelqu'un, dans les secondes qui suivirent Tony surgit de nulle part puis se plaça derrière le blond et passa ses bras autour de son corps, l'une sous le bras gauche l'autre par-dessus son épaule, et commença à passer ses doigts sur l'écran tactile doucement en expliquant ses gestes à Steve. Bruce sourit, qui aurait pensé après leur première rencontre les trouver comme ça, Tony jouant au professeur avec le Capitaine dans le calme. Steve fini par secouer la tête et posa la tablette plus loin avant de se frotter les yeux.

La scène suivante, Bruce pensa quelques instants l'imaginer à cause de la fatigue. Tony venait de faire le tour de Steve et il se retrouva entre les jambes du blond, ses bras derrière son cou avant de se pencher en avant pour l'embrasser alors que les mains de Steve vinrent se poser dans le bas du dos de l'ingénieur. Bruce secoua la tête, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la scène puis les laissa seuls. En remontant pour aller se coucher – le casse-tête précédent complètement oublié – il pensa que finalement il n'y avait rien de vraiment étonnant dans ce qu'il venait de voir, depuis quelques temps les deux hommes s'étaient rapprochés, passant de plus en plus de temps ensemble, ils se disputaient toujours de temps en temps mais sur des sujets beaucoup plus futiles. Tout ce qu'il espérait maintenant était que ses deux amis soient heureux ensemble.

* * *

Voilà pour cette fois, dans le prochain OS l'un des membres de l'équipe rougira, l'un s'étouffera sur son café et un autre sera jaloux ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Nouvel OS, avec un Tony jaloux, un Steve qui rougit et un Clint qui s'étouffe une nouvelle fois sur son café.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Bruce et Steve étaient partis ensemble pour le SHIELD, l'un pour s'entretenir avec les scientifiques, l'autre pour un rendez-vous avec le Directeur Fury. Deux heures après leur arrivée, Steve avait fini et il se dirigea vers le labo où se trouvait son ami.

« Prêt à repartir ? » demanda ce dernier en voyant le blond entrer.

« Oui, quand ce sera bon pour toi. »

« Je devrais avoir fini d'ici une demi-heure. »

« Pas de problème, je peux m'installer en t'attendant ? » demanda Steve, il avait prévu d'utiliser la salle d'entraînement du SHIELD si le physicien en avait pour longtemps, mais avec moins d'une heure il renonça.

« Bien sûr. »

« Vous êtes Steven Rogers, n'est-ce pas ? »

Steve se retourna vers une jeune femme brune, pas plus d'une trentaine d'année, qui le fixait.

« Oui. »

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas être impoli en vous fixant de la sorte, c'est juste que j'ai tellement entendu parler de vous. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Steve hésitant.

« Par mon père. Excusez-moi je ne me suis même pas présentée, Emily Davis. »

« Enchanté. Votre père était dans l'armée ? »

« Oui, il vous admirait. »

Steve sourit gêné, il ne savait jamais comment réagir à ce genre d'affirmation.

« Excusez-moi, je dois y aller, c'était un honneur de vous rencontrer Capitaine. »

« Au revoir. » répondit Steve avec un sourire, quand il s'assit après le départ de la jeune femme, il remarqua le regard amusé de Bruce sur lui.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Rien. » affirma le scientifique avant de replonger la tête dans son travail.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent Steve recroisa la jeune femme à chacune de ses visites au SHIELD, les premières fois elle ne fit que le saluer, puis finalement ils prirent le temps de discuter au détour d'un couloir, leur conversation ne durait jamais longtemps mais Steve appréciait de s'arrêter quelques minutes. Depuis qu'il était sorti de la glace, ses seuls amis étaient les membres de l'équipe, il aimait passer du temps avec eux bien sûr, mais avoir une personne extérieure à l'équipe avec qui parler était plaisant.

Un mois après leur première rencontre alors qu'il sortait d'une nouvelle réunion avec Fury, accompagné de Natasha et Clint, il croisa la jeune femme.

« Bonjour, Steve. »

« Bonjour Emily. »

« Vous partez ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« En effet. »

« Vous avez quelque chose de prévu cet après-midi ? »

« Rien de spécial, non. »

« Je me disais qu'on pourrait discuter ailleurs que dans un couloir pour une fois, un café peut être ? »

« Bien sûr, avec plaisir. » répondit Steve en souriant.

Une fois à l'extérieur du bâtiment, Steve salua ses deux amis et partit en compagnie de la brune. Clint et Natasha échangèrent un regard entendu.

« Il est aveugle à ce point ? » demanda l'archer.

« Pas sûr que Tony apprécie. »

« Non, c'est certain, mais elle n'est pas au courant ? »

« Tu sais je ne crois pas que beaucoup d'agent du SHIELD soit au courant pour Steve et Tony. » déclara la rousse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« Un peu de renseignements. »

« Bonne idée, j'ai rien d'autre à faire de ma journée. » s'enthousiasma Clint.

Natasha roula des yeux en voyant son co-équipier excité à l'idée d'espionner l'un de ses amis, elle ouvrit le coffre de la voiture, qu'elle avait empruntée à Tony, et en sortit quelques affaires avant de prendre la même direction que Steve. Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'aller bien loin pour les retrouver, et ils commencèrent à les suivre dans les rues de New York avant de les voir entrer dans un café. Après quelques minutes les deux espions entrèrent à leur tour, ils avaient déjà repérés la table à laquelle Steve et Emily s'étaient installés, permettant à Clint de se glisser sur la mezzanine sans se faire repérer et trouver une table d'où ils pourraient continuer leurs observations pendant que Natasha, méconnaissable, resta en bas avant de le rejoindre avec deux tasses de cafés.

« Le blond te va bien, Tasha. »

« Ne t'y habitue pas. » répliqua la jeune femme. « Elle est plutôt subtile, finalement. » ajouta-t-elle en désignant la table en contrebas.

« Elle pourrait être le personne la moins subtile du monde que Steve n'y verrait que du feu. Souviens-toi de Tony. »

Clint et Natasha restèrent à observer les deux autres pendant tout le temps qu'ils restèrent à leur table. Emily n'arrêtait pas de sourire, faisant les yeux doux au Capitaine et ne manquait pas une occasion de toucher le blond. Ce dernier avait l'air complètement inconscient du plan de séduction de la brune, et souriait lui aussi.

« On est bien sûr que Steve ne se rend pas compte de ce qui se passe, hein Tasha ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Qu'il pourrait répondre au plan drague de cette fille. »

« Soit pas idiot Clint, Steve aime Stark. Et même si c'était le cas, il est bien trop honnête pour laisser les choses se passer comme ça. Il romprait avec Tony avant de draguer quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Ouais sans doute. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiètes ? »

« Ça te surprendrais si je te disais que j'aimais Tony et que je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre ? » dit Clint avant de prendre une gorgée de son café.

« Attends, tu… »

Clint s'étouffa sur son café avant d'interrompre son amie « Non, non, non, non. Tasha ! Pas comme ça. J'aime bien passer du temps avec lui… »

« Ça c'est parce que vous avez tous les deux un âge mental d'environ 5 ans quand vous êtes ensemble. Mais oui je comprends Clint. » s'amusa Natasha.

Quand ils sortirent du café, peu de temps après Steve et Emily, les deux espions reprirent la direction du SHIELD pour récupérer la voiture de Tony et qu'en ils arrivèrent à la Tour, Clint se dirigea directement vers l'atelier de l'ingénieur.

« Salut, le génie ! » salua l'archer en entrant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Tony en relevant la tête.

« Rien… »

« Vraiment ? Excuse-moi d'en douter. »

« Tu connais Emily Davis ? »

« Non ça ne me dit rien. » commença l'ingénieur après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes « Pourquoi, tu voulais que je joue les entremetteurs ? »

« Non, non merci Tony, j'aurais trop peur de ce que tu inventerais. »

« Alors c'est qui ? »

« Elle travaille au SHIELD, et elle prend grand plaisir à draguer un certain blond ayant vécu dans les années 40. »

« Steve ? »

« Oui ils sont allés prendre un café tout à l'heure et on les a peut-être un peu espionné avec Nat. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on avait peur qu'il se passe quelque chose, Steve est trop honnête pour te faire ça. On voulait juste savoir, est-ce que Steve est vraiment aveugle ou si c'est nous qui nous faisions des idées un peu trop vite. »

« Et Steve est aveugle. »

« A n'en pas douter. »

« Elle est mignonne ? » demanda Tony, essayant de cacher le fait qu'il était jaloux, depuis le début de leur relation il avait toujours pensé qu'un jour Steve le laisserai tomber pour quelqu'un de plus jeune que lui, ou moins autodestructeur.

« Plutôt oui. »

« C'est quand votre prochaine petite réunion au SHIELD ? » Quoiqu'il se passe il n'était pas question qu'il laisse partir Steve sans se battre pour lui.

« Oh oh c'est quoi le plan ? » sourit l'archer.

« Emily ! »

« Euh, bonjour ? »

« Clint. J'étais avec Steve la semaine dernière quand vous êtes parti boire un café. »

« Oh, oui, désolé j'avais la tête ailleurs, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

« Steve vous cherche il est là-haut. »

« Merci. »

L'archer remonta avec la jeune femme et se dirigea vers Natasha et Bruce dès qu'il eut passé les portes. Ils regardèrent Steve et Emily se saluer, et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la jeune femme recommence à draguer le Capitaine devant tous les agents du SHIELD présent qui regardait la scène plus ou moins directement. Tony passa à son tour les portes en compagnie de Coulson, et repéra tout de suite son amant et la brune, il observa la scène pendant un moment et se demanda comment Steve pouvait être aussi aveugle quand au intention de la jeune femme lui faisant face. Il abandonna l'agent et se dirigea vers eux.

« Vous m'excusez une minute ? » demanda l'ingénieur à la jeune femme.

« Bien sûr. » sourit-t-elle, même s'il était clair qu'elle n'appréciait pas être coupée dans sa conversation avec le blond.

Tony lui sourit, avant d'attraper Steve par la taille, de le tourner vers lui et de l'embrasser sans aucune gêne. Cette fois toutes les personnes présentes regardaient la scène sans détour, et la plupart d'entre eux étaient bouche bée. Quand Tony détacha ses lèvres de celles de Steve il se tourna vers la jeune femme, gardant un bras autour de la taille de son Capitaine.

« Désolé mais celui-ci est déjà pris. »

De l'autre côté de la salle les autres membres des Avengers ainsi que Coulson n'avaient rien loupé de la scène. Natasha roula des yeux, elle aurait dû s'attendre à quelque chose de ce genre quand l'archer lui avait dit que Tony ne comptait pas laisser la brune continuer son petit jeu, Bruce fut amusé par le regard un peu perdu de Steve, Coulson resta impassible et Clint avait sorti son téléphone pour prendre quelques photos, sa préférée était sans aucun doute le moment où une fois le baiser terminer Steve avait jeté un œil tout autour de lui, se rendant compte du public qu'ils avaient eu pour ce moment, et s'était mis à rougir de manière incontrôlable, mais sans pour autant s'éloigner de Tony.

Une fois Emily partit, et Coulson ayant demandé à tout le monde de se remettre au travail, Steve s'était finalement tourné vers Tony.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? »

« J'ai juste fait comprendre à une gamine que son fantasme ne se réaliserai jamais. »

« Quoi ? »

« Steve cette fille veux sortir avec toi, et je crois te l'avoir déjà dit, pas question que je te partage. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est faux elle ne voulait pas… » tenta Steve.

« Oh si Capitaine, c'est tout ce qu'elle attendait. » coupa Clint.

« Mais… »

« Steve moi-même je m'en suis rendu compte le premier jour où elle t'a parlé. » intervint Bruce.

« Nat, c'est n'importe quoi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Désolé mais les garçons ont raison. Et elle ne t'aurait pas lâché jusqu'à avoir ce qu'elle voulait. »

« Un de ces jours elle aurait essayé de t'embrasser… » commença Tony.

« Et c'est pour ça que tu as fait tout ça ? Parce que tu étais jaloux ? Tu croyais quoi, que j'allais lui tomber dans les bras si elle essayait quelque chose comme ça ? Merci pour ta confiance Stark. » répliqua Steve avant de s'en aller.

Tout le monde resta à fixer les portes que le soldat venait de passer pendant un moment avant que Clint reprenne la parole.

« Ok je ne pensais pas que ça se passerai comme ça. »

« Moi non plus. » avoua le milliardaire.

« Tu devrais aller lui parler Tony. » proposa Bruce.

L'ingénieur sortit à son tour et se dirigea vers l'extérieur du bâtiment. Tout ce qu'il put constater fut l'absence de la moto du Capitaine, il attrapa ses clés et espéra que Steve était simplement rentré à la Tour pour passer ses nerfs sur un punchingball.

« JARVIS, où est le Cap ? » demanda Tony en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

« Dans le gymnase, Monsieur. »

Le génie sourit au moins il savait toujours où le trouver. Quand il arriva à l'étage, il sortit prudemment de l'ascenseur et regarda Steve s'acharnait sur un sac de boxe, quand il vola à travers la pièce Tony fit enfin remarquer sa présence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Te parler. »

« Je vois pas ce qu'i dire. »

« Merde Steve tu as fait la gueule à Clint pendant une semaine parce que tu avais fait un rêve entre lui et moi. » le blond le fusilla du regard en entendant parler une nouvelle fois de cette histoire.

« Alors excuse-moi de pouvoir me montrer jaloux moi aussi. La différence c'est que Clint n'a jamais eu ce genre d'envie envers moi contrairement à ce qu'elle voulait de toi ! Je sais que tu ne l'aurais jamais laissé faire, mais j'ai toujours cette… peur que tu partes un jour, que tu trouves quelqu'un qui te mérite vraiment, moins égocentrique, autodestructeur et j'en passe. Alors d'accord j'aurais dû gérer la situation autrement, te dire ce qu'elle espérait et te laisser faire mais tu sais la subtilité ce n'est pas mon truc, et je me suis dit que si elle essayait quelque chose, une autre personne au SHIELD pourrait faire la même chose, et qu'au moins comme ça tout le monde saurait que tu n'es pas libre. Oui c'était puéril, mais va pas me dire que mon comportement t'étonnes tant que ça, tu le savais bien avant qu'on commence à sortir ensemble. Mais je t'en prie fais ce que tu veux, largue moi et trouve quelqu'un qui ne sera pas aussi puéril, qui ne fera pas tout ce qu'il peut pour te garder auprès de lui. » Tony ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de reprendre plus calme. « Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais comme ça, ce n'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance Steve mais en elle, ou tout autre personne pouvant te tourner autour. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser devant une pièce pleine de monde ignorant notre relation, et te mettre mal à l'aise comme ça. »

Steve n'avait pas quitté l'ingénieur des yeux de tout sa réplique, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout suivit, le débit de parole de Tony était impressionnant, et il l'avait perdu, mais tout ce qu'il avait retenu était les propres insécurités du brun, et Tony avait raison, il savait qu'il pouvait être puéril et impulsif.

« C'est moi où j'ai entendu Anthony Stark dire _'je suis désolé'_ » déclara doucement le blond avec un léger sourire.

Tony releva les yeux vers lui et sourit en secouant la tête.

« Y a que toi pour me faire dire quelque chose comme ça. »

« Je sais. » répondit le blond en s'approchant. « La prochaine fois vient m'en parler. »

« Ok… » répondit Tony en faisant une moue boudeuse, qui se transforma en sourire quand les lèvres du Capitaine vinrent se poser dessus.

« Tu n'étais jamais là quand j'ai parlé avec Emily comme tu as su ? » demanda Steve en passant ses bras autour de la taille du brun.

« Vois ça avec Clint. »

« J'y crois pas, il m'a espionné ? »

« Fallait y penser avant de devenir ami et d'emménager avec des espions. »

« Je peux encore changer d'amis tu crois ? »

« Tant que ce n'est que tes amis que tu changes. »

« J'ai bien compris que ce serais difficile de me débarrasser de toi. »

« En effet Steven Rogers, je n'ai aucune intention de te laisser partir. »


	7. Chapter 7

Voilà un nouvel OS dont l'idée m'est venu il y a déjà quelques temps. Un autre, plus long, est en cours d'écriture et j'essayerais de le poster avant vendredi, parce qu'après je pars pour trois mois à l'étranger et je ne sais pas si je pourrais beaucoup écrire et poster pendant cette période.

Dans celui-ci Clint, une nouvelle fois, se mêle de la vie de Steve et Tony ;)  
Bonne lecture.

* * *

Steve s'ennuyait ferme, Natasha était en mission pour le SHIELD, Bruce dans son labo, Clint au SHIELD pour une raison quelconque, Thor sur Asgard, et Tony dans son atelier. Il avait passé les dernières heures à dessiner installé confortablement sur la terrasse de la Tour dominant New York, mais maintenant le carnet de croquis et le crayon gisait sur le sol à côté de lui.  
Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre quelque chose à boire, appuyé contre le comptoir avec son verre il jetait un coup d'œil autour de lui, il avait encore, parfois, du mal à réaliser où il vivait et en quelle année. En ressortant de la cuisine, il prit la direction de sa chambre et son œil fut attiré par une porte, il n'y avait jamais fait attention, il n'avait aucune raison d'entrer dans cette pièce et il réalisa qu'il ne connaissait pas beaucoup la Tour en dehors des espaces communs des Avengers, de l'atelier de Tony ou le labo de Bruce, de sa chambre et plus récemment celle de Tony. Un peu d'exploration l'occuperait, bien sûr il n'oserait jamais entrer dans la chambre des autres mais il y avait sans doute pleins d'endroits à découvrir. Il commença par abaisser la poignée de la porte sur sa droite, il ne découvrit rien de bien passionnant, mais cela n'arrêta pas son envie d'exploration.  
Il descendit d'un étage là où se trouvait l'atelier et le labo des deux scientifiques de l'équipe mais ne se dirigea vers ni l'un ni l'autre et au bout d'un couloir il trouva une porte et se demanda si l'ouvrir était sûr. Quand il la poussa, il n'y eut ni robot lui fonçant dessus ni explosion quelconque, il décida que ce devait être relativement sûr, suffisamment pour entrer en tous cas. Il alluma la lumière et resta ébahi devant le bazar régnant dans la pièce, pour lui cela ressemblait à une montagne de gadgets auquel il ne comprendrait certainement pas grand-chose. Il s'approcha un peu et examina de plus près certains objets, la plupart semblait être des objets du quotidien plus ou moins éventré comme si on avait essayé de bidouiller à l'intérieur, et c'était certainement ce qu'un certain génie avait fait pour s'occuper avant de tout bazarder ici.  
Il passa entre les tables recouvertes d'appareils éparpillés et trouva une autre porte au fond, sans se poser de question cette fois il entra et il fut surpris par le contraste entre les deux pièces, celle-ci était rangée, des boites s'empilaient sur des étagères et des cartons à dessins étaient appuyés contre l'un des murs libres. La curiosité le poussa à tirer l'une des boîtes et à l'ouvrir, à l'intérieur ce qu'il découvrit lui fit écarquiller les yeux, des bandes dessinées Captain America, toutes rangées dans l'ordre et en très bon état, il ouvrit quelques autres boîtes et trouva toujours la même chose. Il s'arrêta sur l'une d'elle où son nom était écrit dessus, il la tira et l'ouvrit avant d'en sortir des photos de lui avant et après le sérum, son dossier, et d'autres documents le concernant. Il releva les yeux sur les étagères et lut sur une autre boîte le nom de Tony. Il l'attrapa, laissant celle avec son nom par terre, et l'ouvrit à son tour. A l'intérieur se trouvait plusieurs albums photos, il sortit le premier et l'ouvrit à la première page, la légende sous la photo l'informa que sur le cliché se trouvait un Anthony Stark bébé dans les bras de sa mère, il feuilleta rapidement l'album et s'arrêta sur une photo d'un Tony, pas plus de 10 ans, déguisé en Captain America, il sourit trouvant le génie adorable dans son costume avant de sursauter à la voix derrière lui.

« C'est Tony ? »

Steve se retourna pour trouver Clint pencher par-dessus son épaule, il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver, trop concentré dans ses découvertes.

« Oui, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« J'ai trouvé personne en rentrant, JARVIS m'a dit que nos deux scientifiques fous étaient occupés et je ne suis pas suicidaire alors j'ai opté pour la troisième option, toi, JARVIS m'a dit où te trouver. On dirait que ton mec à le béguin pour Captain America depuis bien plus longtemps qu'on ne le pensait. »

Steve leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'allais remonter, un film ça te tentes ? »

« Tu mens, tu n'allais pas remonter mais continuer à fouiner, tu dis ça uniquement pour pas que je fouine avec toi et découvre quelque chose avec quoi embêter Tony. »

« Exactement tu as tout compris, alors maintenant sors de là. » répliqua Steve en refermant la boîte et la remettant à sa place sous l'œil attentif de l'archer, avant de se diriger vers la porte et le poussant vers la sortie.

Après plusieurs jours où Clint n'avait pas fait mention de leur découverte à un autre membre de l'équipe, Steve pensa que l'archer garderait ça pour lui, mais il aurait dû se douter qu'il préparait quelque chose. Une semaine plus tard, alors que Tony et lui étaient sortis la veille, ils se levèrent en même temps pour rejoindre les autres pour le petit déjeuner, quand ils entrèrent dans la cuisine tout le monde était déjà levé, même Thor était présent et avait dû arriver dans la nuit. Tony pas encore bien réveillé se dirigea vers la cafetière sans rien remarquer, mais Steve vit les sourires sur les visages des autres qui suivaient le génie du regard, avant que le sien s'arrête sur un drap accroché au mur, il n'eut pas le temps de se poser de question sur la raison de sa présence que Clint prit la parole.

« Alors Tony, on doit t'annoncer qu'après concertation tu as été élu à l'unanimité le plus adorable. »

« Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? » demanda l'ingénieur en fixant son regard sur l'archer, maintenant bien réveillé s'attendant au pire venant de Clint.

« Pour plus de précision, Natasha, Bruce, Thor, Pepper, Rhodey et moi-même avons voté en ta faveur. Le seul à avoir voté pour Steve est Coulson, mais bon rien de bien surprenant et on connaissait sa réponse avant de lui demander. Donc félicitations Mr Stark vous avait été élu le plus adorable Captain America devant le vrai en personne. » déclara l'archer fier de lui en enlevant le drap, dévoilant deux agrandissements photos, l'une de Steve dans son uniforme et l'autre de Tony à dix ans déguisé en son héros d'enfance.

« Clint, après avoir fini mon café, je vais te tuer. »

« Hé, c'est de la faute de Steve. »

Le milliardaire leva un sourcil en signe d'interrogation vers Steve.

« C'est faux, je n'étais au courant de rien. »

« Fallait pas être dans la pièce secrète de fanboy de Tony quand je suis rentré la semaine dernière. »

« Clint ? »

« Oui, Tony ? » demanda l'archer avec un grand sourire.

« Je vais te tuer. » l'autre homme ne se départit pas de son sourire et Natasha intervint.

« Alors Tony, dit nous toute la vérité, quand es-tu réellement tombé amoureux de Steve ? Et nous dit pas que c'était après votre première rencontre, on sait tous que c'est bien plus loin que ça. »

« Je vous déteste tous. »

« Même moi ? » demanda Steve en le regardant avec ses yeux de chiots auquel Tony ne pouvait pas résister.

« Sérieusement, vous trouvez que je suis le plus adorable Captain America, même après ça ? » interrogea Tony en désignant Steve.

« Oui. » répondirent les quatre Avengers.

Steve s'approcha de Tony et jeta un œil à la photo du jeune garçon dans son costume, il déposa un rapide baiser dans les cheveux bruns et se dirigea à son tour vers la cafetière. « Tu sais je suis d'accord avec eux, tu es adorable en Captain America. »

Tony leva les yeux au ciel si même Steve s'y mettait, il ne pouvait pas lutter.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, me revoilà. Je ne savais vraiment pas à quelle fréquence j'aurais le temps d'écrire, mais c'est difficile de ne pas penser à de nouvelles fics et surtout à Tony et Steve quand tous les matins je passe devant un retaurant avec écrit en gros "Shawarma"... ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Steve resta figé sur place pendant un moment fixant la porte par laquelle venait de passer, ou plutôt de fuir Tony. Il s'était attendu à toute les réactions possible de la part du milliardaire sauf celle-ci.

De son côté, Tony avait quitté la Tour, il aurait pu s'enfermer dans son atelier comme il le faisait habituellement quand il se retrouvait confronté à une situation aussi critique mais il savait maintenant que JARVIS ne résistait pas à Captain America, il finissait toujours par lui laisser accès à l'atelier, le traître. Mais comment lui en vouloir quand lui-même ne pouvait pas résister au blond, raison pour laquelle il avait purement et simplement fuit.

C'est dans le bureau de Pepper à Stark Industries qu'il trouva refuge, c'était bien le dernier endroit où quelqu'un viendrait le chercher, et vu l'heure sa PDG était déjà rentrée chez elle. Dans le bureau, il commença à faire les cent pas, la dernière phrase que Steve avait prononcé résonnant dans sa tête. En portant le regard sur le bureau il découvrit une pile de papier sur laquelle était collé un post-it avec son nom, il jeta un œil de plus près et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de papiers qu'il était censé signer, il contourna le bureau et s'installa dans le siège de Pepper, la paperasse lui permettrait de penser à autre chose pendant un moment, et Pepper serait ravie.

Le matin quand la jeune femme passa la porte de son bureau, trouver Tony Stark endormi dessus était bien la dernière chose qu'elle imaginait voir. Elle s'approcha et secoua légèrement l'épaule du génie, celui-ci grogna un peu mais se réveilla, il posa ses yeux embrumé de sommeil sur la blonde.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Pepper ? »

«Ce serait plutôt à moi de poser la question, puisqu'on est dans mon bureau. »

Tony jeta un œil autour de lui et constata qu'elle disait la vérité, et donc que sa soirée de la veille n'était pas un rêve.

«Tony ? »

«J'ai besoin de café. »

« Très bien je commande un petit déjeuner, et je veux entendre toute l'histoire. »

«Quelle histoire ? »

Pepper fixa le milliardaire pendant plusieurs secondes qui semblèrent interminable au brun.

«Ok. » abdiqua-t-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'ils partageaient le petit déjeuner, Tony raconta sa soirée précédente et comment il était arrivé ici. Quand il eut fini, Pepper lui infligea une claque derrière la tête.

«Imbécile ! »

«Quoi ? »

«Steven Rogers, l'homme dont tu es tombé amoureux, avec qui tu es en couple depuis plus de deux ans, qui arrive à te supporter tous les jours, et pour qui tu as changé certaines de tes mauvaises habitudes te demande de l'épouser et tout ce que tu trouve à faire est de partir en courant ? »

«Présenté comme ça, oui je suis un imbécile. »

«C'est déjà un bon début si tu le reconnais. Mais pourquoi ? »

«Je… »Tony plongea son regard dans sa tasse de café sans rien trouver à dire.

«Très bien, alors, réponse une : tu as simplement paniqué parce que tu n'as jamais imaginé la possibilité de te marier et cet engagement te fais peur. Réponse deux : tu as paniqué parce que c'est Steve qui te la demandé et que tu n'es pas prêt. Réponse trois : tu n'es plus amoureux de lui et tu voulais rompre… »

«Quoi, non ! »

«Et bien au moins on avance. »

«J'ai paniqué. Je n'ai jamais imaginé me marier un jour, c'est juste énorme pour moi Pepper. J'ai toujours pensé que Steve rencontrerais quelqu'un de mieux que moi, quelqu'un le méritant vraiment, et qui ferait tout pour le rendre heureux. »

«Tu considères que tu ne fais pas tout ce qui est possible pour lui ? »

«C'est juste que… » commença Tony, mais Pepper le coupa.

«Tony, tu dois arrêter de te dévaloriser. Steve t'aime, il est heureux avec toi, si ce n'était pas le cas il ne serait pas resté avec toi pendant deux ans, et il ne t'aurais pas demandé de l'épouser. Le problème c'est toi, tu dois réussir à voir la personne que Steve voit. Pas le playboy que tu as été, ni cet homme qui buvait trop, rien de tout cela. Depuis que tu connais Steve, il est le seul à partager ta vie et ton lit, tu as décroché de l'alcool, et tu passes moins de nuit dans ton atelier sans dormir. Alors dis-moi, tu penses que tu aurais changé autant pour quelqu'un d'autre ? »

«Non… »

«Tony, vous vous aimez tous les deux. Et si tu n'accepte pas la proposition de Steve, vous allez devoir en parler que tu lui explique pourquoi tu ne veux pas, et ça ne condamne pas forcément votre relation. »

«Je vais pas pouvoir passer a travers, n'est-ce pas. »

«Non. Vous avez besoin de parler quelque soit la décision que tu prends. »

«Je l'aime. »

«Je sais. »

«Tu crois que Rhodey acceptera d'être mon témoin ? »

Pepper sourit avant de répondre. «Aucun doute qu'il voudra être aux premières loges pour le mariage de Tony Stark. »

«Je devrais y aller. » déclara Tony après un court silence, il fini par se lever et embrassa Pepper sur la joue avant de sortir de son bureau. La blonde sourit en regardant la porte se refermer, elle sentait que ses prochaines semaines seraient bien rempli.

Quand Tony arriva à la Tour il prit l'ascenseur pour monter dans les étages réservés aux Avengers et entra dans le salon où il trouva Clint.

«T'as vu Steve ? »

«Il est parti. » répondit simplement l'archer, et Tony arrêta de respirer quelques secondes.

«Quoi ? »

«Oui ce matin. »

«Tu sais où il est parti ? »

«Ça c'est confidentiel. »

«Clint joue pas à ça, je dois lui parler. »

«Tu aurais peut-être pu le faire hier soir, non ? Sérieusement Tony tu te rends compte que tu es la seule personne sur Terre à pouvoir avoir l'idée de fuir lors d'une demande en mariage de Captain America en personne ? »

«N'en rajoute pas tu veux. Où est Steve ? »

«Je te l'ai dit c'est confidentiel, même moi je ne sais pas. Lui et Natasha devrait revenir dans la soirée. »

«Lui et Natasha ? »

«Fury a appelé ce matin, ils sont partis en mission mais ça ne devrait pas prendre plus que la journée. »

«Tu pouvais pas le dire tout de suite ? »

«Si j'aurais pu, mais ce serait moins drôle. Et puis tu imagines dans quel état était Steve hier soir ? »

«Je… ok je sais je me suis planté, c'était idiot de ma part de partir mais… »

«Laisse tomber Tony, je comprends que le mariage puisse te faire flipper, mais t'as intérêt à être à la hauteur ce soir si tu veux pas que Steve parte. »

«J'espère que je le serais. » répondit le milliardaire en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. En entrant il alla s'assoir sur le lit et se prit la tête entre les mains essayant de penser à quelque chose qu'il pourrait faire pour Steve ce soir. Toutes les premières idées qui lui vinrent étaient toutes extravagante, bien trop. Après un long moment de réflexion, il décida de faire simple.

«JARVIS préviens moi quand Steve est de retour. »

«Bien sûr, Monsieur. » répondit l'IA alors que Tony se dirigeait vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, en ressortant et après s'être habillé, son regard fut attiré par une boîte sur la table de nuit de Steve, il l'attrapa et l'ouvrit pour découvrir la bague que Steve lui avait présenté la nuit dernière alors qu'il avait un genou à terre et lui posait LA question. Il l'observa pendant un moment avant de prendre une stylo et de trouver un bout de papier sur lequel il écrivit quelques mots. Il reposa la boîte, le papier avec et quitta la chambre, pour se réfugier dans son atelier, mais il ne travailla pas, son esprit trop occupé par la soirée qu'il l'attendait, il espérait ne pas avoir tout cassé entre lui et Steve. Les heures passèrent et finalement JARVIS prévient son créateur que Captain America était de retour. Tony quitta son atelier et monta sur le toit de la Tour espérant que le blond le rejoindrait comme il lui avait demandé.

* * *

Quand Steve passa la porte de la chambre pour se changer il espérait y trouver Tony, malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas, une fois de plus il se demanda pourquoi il avait eu l'idée de demander à Tony de l'épouser alors qu'ils étaient heureux ensembles sans avoir besoin de ça. En posant son bouclier contre un mur il se rendit compte qu'il avait quelque chose sur sa table de nuit avec la boîte contenant la bague. Il attrapa le bout de papier et reconnu tout de suite l'écriture de Tony.

 _«Si tu es toujours assez fou pour vouloir m'épouser, je t'attends sur le toit. T. »_

Steve ferma les yeux quelques secondes prenant de profondes respiration. JARVIS avait sans doute déjà prévenu Tony de son retour, et Steve décida de prendre son temps pour prendre une douche et se changer, après tout Tony s'était enfui au moment de sa proposition, il pouvait bien le torturer un peu en le laissant patienter là-haut. Vingt minutes plus tard, le blond prit la direction du toit pour retrouver Tony.

La nuit était tombé depuis un petit moment, et Tony observait les lumières de New York en essayant de ne pas regarder sa montre toutes les 10 secondes. Steve n'avait peut-être pas encore vu son message, ou alors il prenait son temps et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Ou pire, Steve n'avait aucune intention de monter et…La porte menant au toit s'ouvrit et Tony de retourna pour voir l'autre home s'approcher.

«Salut. »

« … »

«Je suis désolé Steve. Est-ce que... »

«Réponds juste à une question. » coupa Steve surprenant le milliardaire qui se contenta d'hocher la tête. «Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu t'es enfuis ? Si tu ne voulais pas m'épouser, j'aurais préféré un non direct que ce que tu as fais. »

«Ce n'est pas ça Steve. Je… j'ai complètement paniqué, jusqu'à hier je n'avais jamais pensé à la possibilité de me marier un jour, et il faut que ce soit toi, l'homme qui pourrait sortir avec qu'il veut, qui pourrait trouver quelqu'un de tellement mieux que moi, avec qui tu pourrais avoir des enfants, parce que tu serais un père fabuleux sans aucun doute, tu pourrais… »

Tony fut coupé par les lèvres de Steve sur les siennes, il ferma les yeux et répondit au baiser passant ses mains dans les cheveux blond, avant de se blottir contre lui.

«Tu es un idiot Tony Stark. Je t'aime, et qui a dit que je voulais avoir des enfants ? Si je dois en avoir ce sera avec toi et personne d'autre parce que tu serais un père fantastique aussi Tony. Mais ce n'est pas la question actuellement, aujourd'hui tout ce que je veux savoir c'est si tu veux m'épouser.

«Qui ne le voudrait pas ? »

«Tony… » soupira le blond.

«Oui Steve, je veux t'épouser. »

Steve déposa un baiser dans les cheveux bruns et resserra sa prise autour de la taille de Tony.

Fin.


	9. Chapter 9

Nouvel OS, basé une nouvelle fois sur un dialogue ente Natasha et Steve dans Captain America 2, je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire lequel, vous le reconnaîtrez ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Après avoir laissé Tony vérifié que oui, il allait bien, et que non les blessures n'avait pas laissé la moindre cicatrice (le sérum, Tony…) sur son corps, Steve était assis, appuyé à la tête de lit, Tony contre lui, la main du blond caressant paresseusement le dos du brun. Tony fut sorti de son état de demi-veille quand Steve posa finalement la question qui tournait dans sa tête.

«J'embrasses mal ?

«Pourquoi cette question tout d'un coup Captain ? » demanda le brun après avoir analysé la question pour être sûr d bien compris.

Steve soupira en espérant que Tony ne serait pas en colère en apprenant ce qui était arrivé.

«Pendant qu'on était en fuite Natasha et moi on s'est embrassé pour ne pas se faire repérer. »

«Sérieusement ? » demanda Tony en se redressant pour faire face à Steve qui hocha simplement la tête. «Et elle t'a dit que tu embrassais mal ? »

«Pas directement mais ça y ressemblais. »

«Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit exactement ? »

«Elle m'a demandé si c'était mon premier baiser depuis 1945. »

«Oh, et tu lui as répondu que tu passais la majorité de tes nuits dans mon lit ? »

«Non, elle n'est pas au courant. »

«Pourquoi, tu as honte de moi Cap ? » demanda Tony pour taquiner le blond.

«Non Tony ! C'est juste que ça ne la regarde pas et puis je ne savais pas si tu serais d'accord pour que quelqu'un soit au courant. »

«Et bien sache que non je n'ai aucun problème à ce que d'autres apprennent notre relation, et toi ? »

«Je n'ai pas de problème avec ça. »

«Très bien, pour en revenir à ta question initiale c'est toi ou c'est elle qui l'a initié ? »

«Elle. »

«Et ça à duré longtemps ? »

«Tony… qu'est-ce tu veux ? Savoir si j'y ai pris plaisir, si j'ai envie de recommencer ? »

«Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Long ou pas ? »

«Quelques secondes à peine… »

«Donc, elle t'a embrassé pour un court laps de temps, et t'a sûrement pris un peu par surprise, ajoute que tu l'a considère comme une amie et je pense que ça donne un baiser assez maladroit. Maintenant si elle pense que tu embrasse mal au moins elle ne devrait pas réessayer. En ce qui me concerne, je crois que j'aurais besoin que tu me rafraîchisse la mémoire pour être tout à fait sûr de ma réponse. » fini Tony avec un sourire en coin, tout en se rapprochant du blond.

Steve roula des yeux à la fin de la tirade de Tony avant de fermer la distance restante entre eux.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, quand Tony entra dans la cuisine, Natasha était déjà levée. L'ingénieur passa à côté d'elle pour aller se servir un café avant de se retourner pour s'appuyer contre le comptoir et se mette à la fixer.

«Quoi ? » finit-elle par demander.

«Alors comme ça tu embrasses les vieux de 95 ans. »

«De quoi tu parles ? »

«Steven Rogers, ça te dis quelque chose ? »

«Comment tu sais ça ? » la seule réponse qu'elle obtenu fut un regard énigmatique accompagné d'un sourire un coin. «Jaloux ? »

«Non, et comment c'était ? Après 70 ans dans la glace, j'imagine qu'il n'a pas beaucoup de pratique. »

«Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça, pour te moquer de lui ? »

«C'était si affreux ? »

«Non, ça ne l'était pas, d'accord. »

«Hum… alors tu aimerais bien recommencer hein, je pensais pas que tu aimais les vieux. »

«Non Tony, absolument pas, tu peux oublier. »

Tony se resservit un café avec l'intention de partir dans son atelier quand Steve entra à son tour dans la cuisine. Le milliardaire sourit et s'arrêta devant le blond, passa une main dans sa nuque pour l'attirer vers lui et l'embrasser. Steve se laissa faire et approfondit le baiser, ses bras s'enroulant autour de la taille de l'autre homme avant de briser le contact et de laisser son amant reprendre la direction de son atelier.

«Tu sais pas ce que tu manques. » déclara l'ingénieur avec un clin d'œil à la rousse.

Après le départ de Tony, Natasha se tourna vers Steve.

«Tu me dois une petit explication je crois... »


	10. Chapter 10

Nouvel OS, plutôt court, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Après une douche et un changement de vêtements, Tony se laissa tomber dans le canapé du salon des Avengers. En entrant dans la pièce, il avait été surpris par le calme qui y régnait, à cette heure de la journée, depuis qu'il avait quelques colocataires, l'endroit était rarement vide.

A sa demande JARVIS répondit à son créateur que Steve, Natasha et Clint étaient partis en mission pour le SHIELD la veille. En ce qui concernait Thor et Bruce aucune question n'était nécessaire, l'un était soit avec sa petite amie soit sur sa planète, l'autre était enfermé dans son labo. Tony soupira, il avait espéré trouver quelqu'un en rentrant de ses deux semaines de voyage pour Stark Industries pour pouvoir décompresser, en particulier un grand blond ayant vécu dans les années 40. Il avait depuis un moment réalisé que la présence du Captain l'apaisait, et ça lui avait prit un peu de temps pour comprendre la raison. Quand il avait finalement réalisé ses sentiments pour le blond, il s'était enfermé dans son atelier pour plusieurs jours d'affiler, jusqu'à ce que Pepper débarque après qu'il ait ignoré ses appels pendant deux jours. Sa PDG avait réussi à lui soutirer les informations qu'il cachait sans trop de difficultés, la fatigue ayant raison du milliardaire. Quelques heures après son départ, il avait fini par remonter dans le salon commun des Avengers, et le sourire que lui avait adressé Captain America à son retour «dans le monde des vivants » (comme l'avait dit Clint), lui avait prouvé à quel point il était foutu, et que peu importe le temps qu'il s'enfermait dans son atelier ses sentiments ne s'envolerait pas par magie. Bien sûr il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, le blond ne retournerait jamais ses sentiments.

Les semaines qui suivirent il réussi à enfouir ses sentiments pour continuer à passer du temps avec Steve sans prendre le risque qu'il découvre quoique ce soit, mais à chaque fois que le Captain lui souriait s'était une vraie torture pour ses sentiments.

Et maintenant, installé seul dans son salon, Tony s'apprêter à allumer la télévision quand son regard fut attiré par un carnet sur la table. Il savait très bien à qui appartenait ce carnet et qu'il ne devrait pas y toucher. Personne jusqu'à aujourd'hui n'avait été autorisé à voir les dessins de Steve, le Cap ne laissait jamais son carnet traîner, et bien sûr cela attisait la curiosité du milliardaire. Il attrapa le carnet pensant que le blond avait dû l'oublier avant de partir en mission, ce qui voulait dire que Fury avait sans doute appelé en urgence.

Tony commença à feuilleter le carnet découvrant des vues de New York, la plupart depuis la tour. Mais aussi des portraits : Bucky, Peggy, qu'il reconnut des vieilles photos qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir, et puis l'équipe, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Thor, Coulson et même Fury, mais pas lui. Aucun de lui. Puis des pages blanches qu'il fit défiler sans y prêter attention, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient attirés de nouveau par des pages rempli de dessins. Il s'arrêta et retourna le carnet. En l'ouvrant, il se découvrit sur les pages dans différentes situations, dans son atelier en train de travailler sur un projet, Dum-e à ses côtés en pleine conversation avec Bruce dans la cuisine, détendu dans le canapé du salon pendant une soirée film, ou dans celui de son atelier en train de dormir… Et pour finir il découvrit le croquis non fini de deux personnes, mais elles étaient déjà reconnaissable, Steve et lui. La main de Steve, encore qu'esquisser, sur sa joue et leurs visages rapprochés, dans la réalité cela ressemblerait à deux personnes sur le point de s'embrasser. Tony resta un long moment à fixer le dessin. Il hésita, puis finalement attrapa un crayon et griffonna quelques mots sur la page d'à côté, espérant ne pas se tromper.

Le lendemain en rentrant de mission dans la nuit, Steve était épuisé, en passant par le salon il aperçu son carnet de croquis sur la table, il l'avait complètement oublié. Il souffla de soulagement en le voyant au même endroit qu'il l'avait laissé, son crayon toujours dessus. Personne n'avait dû y toucher. Ce qui voulait dire aussi que Tony ne devait pas être encore rentré de son voyage d'affaires. L'ingénieur avait tellement souvent embêté le blond pour jeter un œil dans le carnet qu'il ne se serait certainement pas gêné. Il récupéra le carnet et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour enfin dormir.

Il se réveilla 10 heures plus tard, ce qui lui arrivait rarement, et partit pour sa course quotidienne. Quand il revint à la tour et après un petit déjeuner et une douche, Steve s'installa sur le rebord des fenêtres de sa chambre avec son carnet de croquis dans l'intention de finir le dernier qu'il avait commencé. Il se figea en ouvrant le carnet à la bonne page et en voyant une écriture qui n'était pas la sienne mais qu'il reconnu tout de suite. Et cela voulez dire deux choses : Tony était rentré, et il avait ouvert le carnet. Steve finalement lu les quelques mots laissé par le milliardaire.

 _Ce dessin pourrait devenir réalité…_

Steve fixa les mots pendant un instant, laissant un léger sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres. Il espérait seulement que Tony était sérieux et que ce n'était pas un jeu pour lui. Steve posa le carnet et sortit de sa chambre direction l'atelier du milliardaire. Quand il entra la musique s'arrêta soudain et Tony se mit à râler après son IA, puis il sentit deux mains sur ses hanches qui l'obligèrent à se retourner pour se retrouver face au blond un sourire éclairant son visage. L'ingénieur sentit une main venir se poser sur sa joue avant que Steve se penche un peu plus vers lui, mais s'arrêta avant d'atteindre les lèvres du brun, et Tony compris. Steve avait ouvert son carnet de croquis, le brun sourit et ferma la distance entre eux.

 _A la prochaine ;)_


	11. Chapter 11

Pour le dernier chapitre, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir répondu à toutes les reviews qui m'ont été laissé alors si ce n'est pas le cas, je suis désolé et je vous remercie énormément tous pour vos reviews !

Maintenant je vous laisse avec ce nouvel OS ;)

Bonne lecture

* * *

En arrivant dans la cuisine, Steve trouva tous les membres des Avengers, sauf Tony en voyage pour son entreprise, autour du petit déjeuner. Il les salua en se servant une tasse de café, mais s'arrêta avant de boire la première gorgée en prenant conscience des regards de ses amis sur lui. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant si c'était bien de la pitié ou quelque chose s'approchant dans leurs regards.

« Ok, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il les observa échanger des regards entre eux avant que Natasha attrape un magazine et lui tende. Steve regarda le magazine avant de jeter un œil à ses amis, et de finalement l'attraper. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la couverture, et il comprit le comportement étrange de ses amis, lui-même resta pétrifié pendant plusieurs secondes. Il posa sa tasse sur le plan de travail ainsi que le magazine avant de se diriger vers la sortie, il fut arrêté par une main sur son bras, en relevant la tête il découvrit Natasha.

« Ça va ? » demanda la rousse.

« Non. » répondit-il avant de sortir.

Après avoir suivi du regard le Cap jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de leur vue, Clint reposa son regard sur le magazine.

« On aurait peut-être pas dû lui montrer. »

« Soit pas idiot Clint, il l'aurait découvert de toute façon. » déclara Natasha.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait fait ça. » intervint Bruce.

* * *

Steve entra dans le gymnase et ne tarda pas à déverser sa colère sur un sac. La photo de couverture du magazine restant devant ses yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit remplacé par Tony, seulement Tony, lui souriant, lors de leur premier rendez-vous, dans l'atelier, le matin au réveil les yeux encore à moitié fermé. L'ingénieur dans son atelier à travailler en discutant avec JARVIS, tout en envoyant balader Dum-e dès que quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas correctement du premier coup, et lui consolant le robot. Tony, en professeur patient pour lui apprendre à utiliser un portable ou un ordinateur. Leur premier baiser, la première nuit que Steve avait passée dans la chambre, et le lit du milliardaire. Le soulagement dans les yeux du génie après un combat en réalisant que Captain America était indemne. Les soirées sur le canapé avec les autres Avengers éparpillés dans les autres fauteuils ou même par terre, devant un film. Les promesses de Tony, leur premier anniversaire, i peine deux semaines, pour lequel Tony avait retardé son départ pour son voyage d'affaires. La première fois que Tony lui avait dit 'Je t'aime'.  
Le sac de sable vola à travers la pièce, le blond regarda les dégâts quelques instants avant d'accrocher un autre sac. Et le schéma se répéta. Il l'avait cru. Il avait cru Tony, avait cru à ses promesses. Celle-là, celle qu'il venait de briser en première place.

* * *

Pepper jeta un œil à Tony, le brun s'était endormi peu de temps après que l'avion ait décollé, ces derniers jours l'avait épuisé. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés Tony avait peu dormi, et cela avait été particulièrement flagrant à la soirée de la veille. Même si Tony n'était pas réellement friand de ces soirées, malgré ce que les journalistes racontaient, il plaquait toujours un sourire sur son visage pour la majeur partie des soirées, mais hier soir l'ingénieur avait eu du mal à jouer ce rôle. A vrai dire depuis que Tony était heureux dans sa vie privée, avec Steve en première position, mais aussi les autres Avengers, le milliardaire avait plus de mal à jouer le rôle qu'il avait joué aux yeux de tous pendant la majeur partie de sa vie. Ce qui facilitait grandement le travail de Pepper. Peu de temps avant d'arriver à New York, Pepper réveilla son ami qui émergea difficilement. Mais un sourire apparu sur son visage quand il se rendit compte qu'il poserait le pied dans la ville dans quelques minutes puis pourrait se diriger vers la Tour.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer d'après vous ? » demanda Clint aux autres après qu'ils se soient installés dans le salon.

« Je ne sais pas Clint, mais je vois mal Steve réussir à continuer de vivre ici, ou même de travailler avec Tony. » répondit Natasha.

« La fin des Avengers. »

« Je ne serais pas aussi pessimiste, mais il est possible que l'équipe perde un membre. »

« Et comme Cap est le leader de l'équipe… Tasha on ne peut pas lui faire ça. »

« Tony est un grand garçon, ce n'est que les conséquences de ses actes, s'il ne voulait pas que ça arrive il n'avait pas à lui faire ça. Il n'aurait même pas dû commencer une relation avec Steve. » déclara Natasha, sans se rendre compte que l'ascenseur venait de s'ouvrit. « Tu as vu la réaction de Steve, tu imagines ce qu'il a ressenti ? »

« Il y a un problème avec Steve ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le nouveau arrivé.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe, où est Steve ? »

« Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit quand Steve et toi avez commencé à sortir ensemble ? »

« Pas exactement, mais il me semble que tu avais prononcé le mot 'torture' ou quelque chose comme ça dans ton discours. Pourquoi ? »

Natasha ne dit rien mais lança le magazine à Tony qui le rattrapa au vol. En voyant la couverture il se figea avant de demander.

« Steve a vu ça ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Où est-il ? »

« Laisse tomber Stark, il ne te pardonnera jamais. Quel que soit la bonne excuse que tu pourrais inventer. »

« Vous y croyiez tous ? »

« Je pense que la photo parle d'elle-même. »

« Ouais, en parlant de la photo… JARVIS ? »

« Je lance la recherche Monsieur. » répondit l'IA comme si un ordre précis lui avait été donné, alors que Tony continuer de fixer l'image.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » l'ingénieur se retourna pour découvrir Steve derrière lui.

« Je suis rentré et moi aussi je suis content de te voir chéri. » le regard noir qu'il reçut lui fit comprendre que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de jouer avec le blond, et avant que celui-ci ne sorte de la pièce il l'attrapa par le poignet.

« Steve, attends. Je sais que tu ne le veux certainement pas, mais s'il te plait regarde cette photo. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« S'il te plait. »

Le regard suppliant du milliardaire fit craquer Steve et il reprit le magazine dans sa main, ses yeux se fixèrent de nouveau sur la couverture, sur laquelle on pouvait lire en gros, ' _Tony Stark trompe Captain America'_ , alors que dessous se trouvait une photo de Tony embrassant une jeune femme sur les marches du bâtiment où avait eu lieu la soirée de la veille.

« Ne t'occupes pas d'elle, juste moi, tu ne remarques rien ? Quelque chose qui manquerait ? »

Steve eut besoin de quelques minutes avant de comprendre et de réaliser de quoi Tony parlait. Sur cette photo Tony portait qu'une chemise blanche, le col ouvert, suffisamment pour qu'on puisse voir ce qui devrait se trouvait à cette place.

« Le réacteur… »

« Recherche terminée Monsieur. » intervint JARVIS, mais son créateur l'ignora.

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas le retirer. »

« Mais… »

« Montre-moi JARVIS. »

« La photo correspond à une série de vous publier en 2007 dans ce même magazine, lors du même événement. » révéla l'IA en projetant les photos en question.

« Tu… »

« Jamais Steve, je t'en ai fait la promesse. » coupa Tony en plaçant une main sur la joue du soldat. Steve sourit légèrement avant de tirer Tony dans ses bras et d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de l'ingénieur.

Les autres avaient suivi l'échange entre les deux hommes, Clint avait souri en entendant l'IA, Bruce soupira de soulagement, Natasha ne détachait pas ses yeux du couple, encore un peu sceptique avant que Clint lui attrape le bras et qu'ils quittent tous le salon laissant Steve et Tony en tête à tête.

 _Fin. (jusqu'au prochain...) et..._

 **Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !**


	12. Chapter 12

Premier OS, où Steve et Tony, bien qu'il soit les deux personnages de cette fic, ne sont pas ensembles. On peut voir l'histoire comme juste de l'amitié ou un pré-slash, et quand moi-même je lis des "pré-slash" je suis toujours un peu frustré à la fin alors je m'excuse s'il y a des personnes comme moi.

Bonne lecture, tout de même ;)

* * *

Steve était assis dans son appartement mis à disposition par le SHIELD, le fichier de l'initiative Avengers, que Fury lui avait remis, étalé sur son bureau devant lui.

Après l'attaque de Loki sur New York ils avaient donné un coup de main pour nettoyer la ville des cadavres des chitaurii et malheureusement de certains corps de la population de New York. Pendant ces quelques jours, ils avaient appris à se connaître un peu mieux et Steve avait pensé avoir trouvé des personnes dans ce nouveau siècle sur qu'il pourrait compter, mais quelques jours plus tard chacun était reparti de son côté. Stark était dans sa Tour travaillant sans doute au prochain prototype d'une technologie qui dépassait Steve, Clint et Natasha étaient au SHIELD ou en mission quelque part, et Bruce, il n'était pas sûr si le médecin avait accepté l'offre de Stark ou s'il était reparti en Inde.  
De son côté le SHIELD lui avait remis les clés d'un appartement dans Brooklyn, en lui disant de s'intégrer dans ce nouveau siècle. Les premiers jours il avait redécouvert son quartier, puis était allé faire un tour à l'exposition sur Captain America, ce qui avait ravivé son impression d'être seul. Voir le visage de Bucky, des Howling Commandos, de Peggy… il était rentré plus déprimé qu'autre chose ce soir-là et s'était replongé dans les dossiers que le SHIELD lui avait fourni sur ses anciens amis.  
Et puis c'est dans ceux des membres des Avengers qu'il s'était plongé. Les détaillants les uns après les autres, ajoutant mentalement ce qu'il avait appris de chacun en les côtoyant et qui n'était retranscrit nulle part, comme le sens de l'humour de Clint, la compassion dont pouvait faire preuve Natasha derrière son masque, le contrôle de soi impressionnant de Bruce pour ne pas laisser sortir le Hulk, l'altruisme de Tony qu'il cachait derrière des tonnes de sarcasmes.  
C'est sur la fiche de l'ingénieur, toujours entre ses mains, que le blond s'était arrêté le plus longtemps. Il était le seul que Steve était presque sûr de savoir où il se trouvait à cet instant. Il était conscient maintenant qu'il avait mal jugée l'autre homme, s'attendant peut-être à le voir agir comme Howard, à être l'ami qu'il avait perdu, mais après avoir lu bon nombre d'articles sur le père et le fils, il avait vite compris que le Howard qu'il avait connu était apparemment loin d'être celui avec lequel Tony avait grandi.

Le lendemain il s'installa à une table à la terrasse d'un café, il n'avait qu'à lever les yeux pour voir la Tour Stark, dont seul le A était toujours accroché. Il lui fallut plusieurs cafés avant de trouver le courage de se lever et se diriger vers le building. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il ne pourrait pas rentrer comme il le souhaitait dans la Tour à cause de la sécurité, et même si cela avait été le cas comme il aurait trouvé Tony là-dedans, en supposant bien sûr qu'il était quelque part. Il resta quelques minutes dans l'immense hall jetant un œil autour de lui, levant les yeux au plafond avant de s'arrêter sur une jeune femme sortant d'un ascenseur l'air pressée. Elle dû sentir qu'on l'observait parce qu'elle tourna la tête vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent, Steve voulu détourner la tête mais après qu'elle eut l'air surprise elle se dirigea vers lui.

« Capitaine Rogers ? »

« Euh… Oui. »

« Je suppose que c'est Tony que vous êtes venu voir et non le hall d'entrée. »

« Euh… Je… Excusez-moi, mais… »

« Mlle Potts, ancienne assistance de Tony et aujourd'hui PDG de Stark Industries, c'est pour ça que je vous ai reconnu. »

« Oh. Enchanté. »

« Suivez-moi. »

« Je ne veux pas vous déranger, vous aviez l'air pressé. »

Pepper ne répondit pas et continua de se diriger vers les ascenseurs, Steve fini par lui emboiter le pas. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'ascenseur le plus à droite qui s'ouvrit devant eux.

« C'est l'ascenseur personnel de Tony. » informa Pepper en faisant signe au blond de monter. « JARVIS, tu peux guider le Capitaine jusqu'à Tony. »

« Bien sûr, Mlle Potts. » Steve tourna la tête dans tous les sens à la voix venu de nulle part, ce qui fit sourire Pepper, avant que les portes ne se referment et qu'elle reprenne le cours de sa journée.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Capitaine Rogers. »

Steve fronça les sourcils, JARVIS… ce nom lui disait quelque chose il était sûr d'avoir entendu Tony le prononcer, puis la lumière se fit dans l'esprit du soldat, Bruce lui en avait parlé, JARVIS était une IA, il n'avait pas compris exactement comment cela fonctionnait et quand il l'avait dit à Bruce celui-ci lui avait répondu que lui-même était dépassait par l'intelligence de JARVIS, mais qu'il ne devait pas s'étonner de tout ce que pouvait faire Tony surtout quand on en venait au domaine de la technologie.  
Steve sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers l'atelier sous les directives de JARVIS qui lui ouvrit les portes, le blond découvrit l'autre homme assis sur un tabouret face à des hologrammes et dos à lui. Il hésita un instant sur la façon de l'appeler, il se décida finalement pour son prénom.

« Tony ? » l'ingénieur sursauta à l'entente de son prénom et se retourna.

« Captain America, que me vaut l'honneur ? »

Steve hésita une seconde ne sachant pas exactement quoi dire, avant de finalement se lancer.

« Je me disais qu'on aurait pu se voir de temps en temps, je veux dire, tu sais depuis mon retour, à part les membres de l'équipe je connais plus personne, et après notre première rencontre, la bataille contre Loki et les quelques jours qui ont suivi… je pensais qu'on pourrait aller prendre un café parfois ensemble, et tu es sans doute la personne la plus apte à me faire découvrir la nouvelle technologie… » Steve avait l'impression que son discours était complètement décousu, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse couper par le milliardaire.

« Sérieusement ? Tu crois vraiment que j'ai que ça à faire ? Tu crois que Stark Industries fonctionne tout seul, j'ai des prototypes à terminer, des mises à niveau à faire sur Dum-e et les autres, des conseils d'administrations et autres réunions dans lesquelles Pepper me tire, une armure à terminer ainsi que des modifications sur une autre. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as plus rien que c'est le cas de tout le monde, on a tous nos problèmes, et j'ai un million de chose à faire et il me faut du café. »

« Monsieur, je crois que vous devriez plutôt aller vous reposer, cela est votre 5e tasse en une heure et vous n'avez pas dormi depuis plus de 27 heures. »

« Autres choses à faire JARVIS. Si ça ne te dérange pas Capsicle, JARVIS peut te rediriger pour la sortie. »

Steve resta figé un instant, il n'avait pas prévu de se faire rembarrer de cette manière. Il sorti de l'atelier et se retrouva de nouveau dans l'ascenseur.

« Désolé Capitaine, je pense que votre timing n'était pas des meilleurs, Monsieur Stark subit beaucoup de stress ces derniers jours et il n'a pas beaucoup dormi. »

Steve hocha doucement la tête appuyé contre la paroi les bras croisés.

« Merci JARVIS. » dit le blond en sortant.

Il se retrouva dans la rue, sans savoir quoi faire à part marcher, laissant ses pieds le diriger sans faire attention à l'endroit où il aller.

Là-haut, dans son atelier, Tony s'était dirigé vers la cafetière qu'il avait dans son antre mais en entendant le Capitaine sortir, il ne se servit pas de tasse, laissant sa main retomber sur le plan de travail qu'il serra pour essayer de stopper les tremblements de celle-ci, il ferma les yeux un instant, il savait que les tremblements n'était pas dû à un excès de caféine mais de ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes à peine avant que le blond entre dans son atelier.  
Il demanda à JARVIS de lui montrer les images des caméras de sécurité sur lesquelles apparaissait Steve, regrettant déjà d'avoir ni plus ni moins viré Steve de sa Tour, alors que le blond avait besoin d'aide et que de toutes les personnes qu'il aurait pu aller voir c'était vers lui qu'il s'était tourné. L'air perdu que le soldat affichait en se retrouvant dans la rue lui fit mal au cœur.

Il passa deux jours de plus dans son atelier en dormant à peine, essayant de se concentrer sur son travail mais la scène qui s'était déroulée avec Steve revenait sans cesse dans son esprit, il tenta par tous les moyens d'effacer ce moment de sa mémoire, sans résultat. Il finit par demander l'adresse du Capitaine à JARVIS, une fois obtenu, il appela Happy pour qu'il vienne le chercher. Vu son état de fatigue, et les périodes qu'il subissait régulièrement depuis le bazar qu'avait mis Loki, il aurait été dangereux de prendre lui-même le volant. Ayant accompagné Pepper à l'autre bout de la ville pour une réunion, son chauffeur lui dit qu'il serait là dans 20 minutes. Tony décida de m'être à profiter ce temps pour prendre une douche rapide et changer de vêtements, être présentable jouerait peut-être un peu en sa faveur.  
Quand il arriva à Brooklyn devant l'immeuble de Steve, l'ingénieur remercia Happy et lui dit de ne pas l'attendre. Il monta au deuxième étage et se figea devant la porte du blond.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de venir ici, après la façon dont il avait traité Steve la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, pourquoi l'autre homme ne voudrait ne serait-ce que le croiser de nouveau ? Il se passa les mains sur le visage avant de reculer et de s'asseoir sur les marches montant à l'étage supérieur, les coudes appuyés sur ses jambes, la tête baissée. Il serait incapable de dire combien de temps s'était passé quand il entendit vaguement une porte s'ouvrir.

Steve resta interdit en découvrant Tony devant sa porte. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire ici ? En voyant que le génie n'avait pas réagi quand il avait ouvert sa porte il pensa un instant faire comme si de rien était et partir comme il l'avait prévu, mais le brun avait l'air épuisé et abattu, et il se souvint de ce que JARVIS lui avait dit avant qu'il ne quitte la Tour, peut-être qu'il pourrait au moins parler cinq minutes avec lui avant de le jeter de son immeuble, cependant il n'avait pas l'intention de rendre les choses trop facile pour l'autre homme.

« Stark. » la voix du blond prononçant son nom fit finalement réagir Tony qui releva la tête.

« Hum… Salut. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je… » Steve le regarda se mettre le visage entre les mains pendant plusieurs secondes avant de les rabaisser « Je suppose que je suis venu m'excuser pour l'autre jour. »

« Tu ' _supposes_ ' ? » répliqua Steve en s'appuyant contre le chambranle de sa porte.

« Je, oui, enfin non. » l'ingénieur jeta un œil autour de lui avant de se fixer sur Steve. « Je peux entrer ? J'aimerais éviter de faire la une des magazines demain si l'un de tes voisins à la bonne idée d'écouter. »

Steve le dévisagea un instant sans bouger, et Tony se dit qu'il l'aurait bien mérité s'il le virait sans le laisser entrer, mais ce n'est pas ce qui se passa. Le soldat se décolla de son appui et recula légèrement lui faisant signe de le suivre à l'intérieur, ce que Tony fit avant que la porte ne se referme derrière lui. Il emboita le pas au blond quand ce dernier se dirigea vers son salon. Steve s'assit sur un fauteuil mais ne proposa pas à Tony de s'asseoir, ne voulant tenter sa chance plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait Tony ne dit rien et resta debout fixant son regard sur Steve.

« Ecoute, je… n'aurais pas dû te dire ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour et… » Tony s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, sentant un malaise le prendre, il pensa que c'était à cause du manque de sommeil et ferma les yeux une seconde espérant chasser le sentiment mais le visage de Steve était imprimé derrière ses paupières. Ce fut tout d'abord le visage fermé que Steve avait depuis qu'il avait découvert le milliardaire sur le pas de sa porte puis celui-ci se transforma dans le visage souriant qu'il avait eu en découvrant Tony en vie après la bataille de New York. Puis c'est sa voix qui résonna dans les oreilles de Tony, _« Stark, vous savez que c'est un aller simple. »,_ et finalement il revit l'autre côté du portail et il sentit sa respiration se faire laborieuse.

Steve fronça les sourcils en voyant le génie poser une main tremblante près du réacteur, puis sa respiration se faire difficile avant qu'il cherche à s'appuyer quelque part. Le blond fut à ses côtés en un bond, il attrapa le bras qui cherchait un support, puis enroula son autre autour de la taille du brun et le fit se diriger vers le canapé où il l'assit. Il s'agenouilla ensuite devant lui, une main sur un genou et l'autre sur l'épaule à sa portée.

« Tony ? Tony ouvre les yeux. Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité. » A ces mots l'ingénieur ouvrit les yeux qui se mirent à bouger dans tous les sens pour évaluer son environnement. Steve posa une main sur sa joue. « Tony, ici. » Les deux yeux se fixèrent finalement sur lui. « Ok. Ca va aller, il ne peut rien t'arriver ici, d'accord ? Respire, doucement. » Tony essaya de faire ce que lui disait l'autre homme. « Voilà, exactement, c'est bon. Ca va passer. Concentre-toi sur moi. »

Steve souffla un instant en sentant Tony reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration, puis se détendre, sa tête tomba contre le dossier du canapé, il prit quelques respirations supplémentaires et ses yeux se fermèrent, Steve le sentit s'endormir, il se releva et obligea Tony à s'allonger sur le canapé avant d'attraper une couverture et de la draper sur le corps de l'autre homme. Il resta un moment à l'observer, assit sur sa table basse, des questions plein la tête. Au bout d'un moment il se releva, attrapa un livre et s'installa dans le fauteuil en face. Quelques heures plus tard, il entendit une musique s'élever dans la pièce, il fronça les sourcils se demanda d'où cela pouvait provenir, en se levant il se rendit compte que ça venait du canapé, il se pencha vers Tony et souleva légèrement la couverture, il trouva un téléphone portable, sans doute celui de Tony qui avait glissé de sa poche, en le prenant il vit que c'était Mlle Potts qui appelait. Il s'éloigna vers sa chambre et après un essai ou deux pour comprendre comment cela fonctionnait il réussit à décrocher.

« Allô ? »

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda la jeune femme à l'autre bout.

« Steve… Rogers. »

« Oh. Où est Tony ? »

« Chez moi, il est arrivé il y a quelques heures. Il a fait une attaque de panique avant de s'endormir sur mon canapé. »

« Il va bien ? »

« Oui, je pense. Il avait l'air épuisé, vous avez besoin de lui parler ? » demanda Steve en espérant que la réponse serait négative, il ne voulait pas réveiller Tony qui avait un grand besoin de sommeil.

« Non, ça ira. J'ai été surprise de ne pas le trouver dans son atelier ou ailleurs dans la Tour. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit n'hésitez pas à appeler. »

« Bien sûr. Merci. »

Steve raccrocha et repartit dans le salon, il jeta un œil à son visiteur puis se réinstalla avec son livre. Deux heures de plus passèrent avant que le brun montre des signes de réveil.

En se réveillant, Tony ne reconnut ni le matelas de son lit ni le canapé de son atelier, il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et ceux-ci se posèrent sur Steve. Les événements de la journée lui revinrent à l'esprit et il essaya de se redresser doucement en évitant de croiser le regard de l'autre homme. Il vit du coin de l'œil le blond poser un livre sur un meuble à côté de lui sans le lâcher du regard.

« Euh… Salut. Il est quelle heure ? »

« Plus de 21h. T'as dormi près de 8h sur mon canapé. »

« Oh. Désolé, je ferais mieux d'y aller alors. » dit l'ingénieur en se levant.

« Tony. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Seul le regard de Steve suffit pour que Tony repose ses fesses sur le canapé. Plusieurs minutes passèrent en silence, le milliardaire sentant les yeux du blond ne pas le quitter mais sans relever la tête ne voulant pas avoir de contact visuel direct avec lui.

« Très bien… » finit-il par soupirer, comprenant que le Capitaine ne le laisserait pas quitter son appartement sans explication. « Depuis Loki et ses amis, je fais des attaques de panique régulièrement. Je venais d'en faire une quand tu as débarqué dans mon atelier. »

« C'est pour ça que tu m'as viré ? »

« Oui, personne n'est au courant et je ne voulais pas que tu le sois non plus. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tony Stark n'est pas censé avoir des attaques de panique, ni même montrer la moindre faiblesse. »

« C'est quoi ces bêtises. Tout le monde à ses moments de faiblesse. » répliqua Steve en venant s'asseoir sur le canapé auprès de Tony.

« Pas quand tu portes le nom de Stark. »

Steve resta bouche bée un instant, il n'y avait pas de doute dans son esprit que ce genre de chose venait d'Howard. Plus de vingt ans après son décès il continuait d'influencer la vie de son fils. Et pas dans le bon sens.

« Tony. Stark ou non, tu as le droit d'avoir des moments de faiblesses, des moments pendant lesquels tu te reposes sur quelqu'un d'autre, sur quelqu'un qui peut t'aider. Ce n'est pas en gardant ça pour toi que ça va s'arranger, tu as besoin d'en parler. » déclara Steve, en passant inconsciemment une main dans le dos de Tony le caressant doucement dans un geste d'apaisement. « Je suis prêt à t'écouter Tony. Pas tout de suite si tu veux un peu de temps, mais… tu sais depuis que je me suis réveillé je vais des cauchemars qui me réveillent en pleine nuit presqu'à chaque fois que je m'endors. La chute de Bucky, mon plongeon dans l'océan… » Steve ferma les yeux un instant, à son tour de repousser le malaise en lui en pensant à ces événements qui lui semblait toujours s'être déroulé la veille. Tony tourna la tête vers lui et se rendit compte de l'état du blond.

« Tu pourrais venir t'installer à la Tour. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Steve surpris en sortant de ses pensées.

« Normalement mes crises de panique sont beaucoup plus longues, tu as réussi à la calmer rapidement, et je pourrais être là aussi quand tu te réveilles en pleine nuit. J'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas le seul qui a besoin de parler. »

Steve esquissa un léger sourire. « Tu es sûr ? »

Tony hocha simplement la tête, un sourire sur ses propres lèvres.

« Et puis il est temps que quelqu'un t'inities au meilleur de la technologie de ce siècle, et tu avais raison personne n'est mieux placé que moi. »

Cette fois c'est un rire qui s'échappa des lèvres du blond.  
Quand deux jours plus tard, il eut fini de s'installer dans une chambre de la Tour Stark, et qu'il passa sa première soirée en compagnie de Tony dans le canapé face à l'écran géant de l'ingénieur, qui avait décidé qu'il fallait qu'il commence sérieusement à découvrir ce qu'il avait manqué pendant 70 ans, Steve se laissa enfin se détendre souriant aux remarques que nous pouvait s'empêcher de faire le milliardaire sur le film qu'ils regardaient.

Fin.

* * *

Je sais que quand j'ai commencé ce recueil j'ai dit que l'écriture de multi n'était pas vraiment mon truc, c'est vrai j'en écris une tous les 10 ans et j'arrive rarement au bout, cependant j'en ai commencé une il y a quelques temps et j'ai vraiment envie de la finir (en faites j'ai déjà la fin d'écrite, il manque juste une partie au milieu). Je ne sais pas encore quand je commencerais à la poster parce que je voudrais quelle soit suffisamment avancée voir fini pour pouvoir poster régulièrement et ne pas laisser plusieurs mois passer entre 2 chapitres... voilà c'est la petite news pour 2016.

A la prochaine ! (je continuerais à poster des OS aussi ;) )


	13. Chapter 13

Nouvel OS, dans lequel le pauvre Steve fait les frais de l'ennui de Tony alors qu'il est en réunion au SHIELD. Et cela empire quand mon archer préféré s'en mêle ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Steve était en pleine réunion au SHIELD avec Fury, Coulson, Natasha et Clint quand il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il le laissa où il se trouvait, mais quand il vibra de nouveau et cela à 4 reprises il finit par le sortir et découvrit, sans surprise, 5 messages de Tony.

' _Toujours en réunion ?'_

' _Je prends cette absence de réponse pour un oui.'_

' _Sérieusement Steve sors ce portable de ta poche, tu n'es plus à l'école, le professeur ne te prendra pas ton portable.'_

' _Oups j'avais oublié tu n'avais pas de portable à l'époque.'_

' _Combien de message il va falloir que j'envoie avant que tu te décides ? Tu continueras à sentir ton portable vibrer jusqu'à ce que j'ai une réponse.'_

Steve allait répondre pour dire à Tony d'arrêter quand le téléphone vibra de nouveau dans sa main.

' _Steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeveeeeeeeeeeeeeee !'_

 **' _Tu n'es qu'un gosse. Maintenant que j'ai répondu arrêtes. Steve.'_**

' _C'est trop mignon que tu signes tous tes sms, tu sais que ce n'est pas nécessaire ?'_

Le blond ignora le dernier message, espérant que Tony ne continue pas mais c'était peine perdu.

' _Tu sais que tu me manques ? T'es parti trop tôt ce matin, tout ça pour retrouver Fury, à moins que ce soit Coulson que tu étais pressé de retrouver…'_

' _En faites ta copine, elle t'a lâché depuis mon petit show de la dernière fois ?'_

' _Steve ?'_

' _Me dit pas qu'elle est présente, sinon je prends une armure et j'arrive.'_

 **' _Non Tony, elle n'est pas là, et elle n'est même pas revenu me parler, alors arrêtes d'être jaloux. Steve.'_**

' _Je suis pas jaloux, je partage pas c'est tout.'_

 **' _Ça je l'avais compris…'_**

' _Oh, premier sms que tu ne signe pas, on progresse Rogers.'_

 **' _Si tu le dis, maintenant arrêtes de m'envoyer des messages, j'ai besoin de me concentrer. STEVE.'_**

' _Hum… tu joues au malin… Moi aussi je peux. Quelqu'un a remarqué que tu étais distrait par ton portable ?'_

' _Steven ?'_

' _Très bien… Voyons voir qui craqueras en premier.'_

' _Tu sais je suis dans mon atelier en ce moment, JARVIS est en train de faire quelques calculs pour ma dernière armure alors j'ai un peu de temps devant moi.'_

' _En faites pour être précis je suis devant mon bureau, tu sais celui où j'étais quand tu es arrivé hier soir…'_

Steve écarquilla les yeux, Tony n'allait quand même pas faire ça. Pas alors que lui était en réunion au SHIELD.

' _J'ai adoré comment tu…_

Steve ne lut même pas le message jusqu'à la fin, il se mit à rougir instantanément et claqua l'objet contre la table, faisant se retourner tout le monde vers lui.

« Tout va bien Capitaine ? » demanda Fury.

Steve ne put qu'hocher la tête, rougissant encore plus en voyant le sourire en coin de l'archer, il le vit attraper son portable à son tour, et pria pour que Tony ne soit pas le destinataire du message qu'il le voyait taper, alors que son portable à lui continuait de vibrer sur la table et qu'il essayait de ne pas penser aux messages.

Tony de son côté s'amusait, il imaginait très bien Steve installé dans un fauteuil essayant de rester impassible mais ne pouvant sans doute pas s'empêcher de rougir. L'ingénieur eut un léger sourire en voyant un nouveau message de Clint, si ce dernier s'en mêlait sa promettait d'être encore plus drôle.

' _J'imagine que tu es à l'origine de la rougeur sur les joues du Cap, et non je ne veux pas connaître le contenu de vos messages, des tiens surtout…'_

' _Je suis sûr que tu aimerais pourtant…'_

' _Non, non et non. Tes messages ne sont plus lus, mais à chaque fois que le portable vibre sur la table, Steve ne peut s'empêcher de le regarder et de se mettre de nouveau à rougir.'_

' _J'ai une idée…'_

' _J'attends de voir.'_

Steve fronça les sourcils en entendant de la musique venir de son portable, d'abord faible puis de plus en plus fort, tout le monde se retourna vers lui au moment où les paroles se firent entendre. Steve devint plus rouge qui ne l'avait était quand Tony avait commencé à lui envoyer ses messages, tout en essayant d'attraper son portable pour l'éteindre sous l'éclat de rire de Clint qui tenait tant bien que mal son propre téléphone entre ses mains. Le Capitaine jeta un œil tout autour de lui, Natasha avait un sourire en coin, clairement amusée, Fury le regardait imperturbable, les bras croisés, et Coulson avait un sourcil levé, mais il semblait lui aussi amusé juste ne le montrant pas comme ses deux équipiers. La honte de Steve l'empêchait de penser clairement et donc de faire ce qu'il devait pour arrêter le téléphone. Natasha assise à côté de lui, prit pitié et attrapa le téléphone, elle jeta un œil à l'écran et décrocha.

« Très bonne sélection de chanson Tony, tu n'aurais pas pu choisir mieux pour faire comprendre à tout le monde ici tes plans pour la soirée avec Steve, à moins que c'était un rappel de ce qui s'est passé dans ton atelier hier. »

Steve et tous les autres purent entendre le rire de Stark à l'autre bout du téléphone, et le blond laissa finalement son front taper contre la table utilisant ses bras pour se cacher du mieux qu'il le pouvait, cependant la voix de Tony lui parvint tout de même.

« La seule chose que je regrettes c'est de ne pas avoir piraté les caméras du SHIELD pour assister à ces dernières minutes. »

« T'inquiètes pas Tony, je t'envoie la vidéo de mon portable. »

« T'as filmé ça Legolas ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Je savais que tu étais le membre le plus précieux de l'équipe et pas à cause de ton arc et tes flèches ! »

Fury soupira dans la défaite, il avait fait confiance à Coulson pour monter l'équipe Avengers, et il se demandait maintenant s'il devait le regrettait, parce qu'en plus du SHIELD il devait gérer une équipe composée d'adultes agissant la majorité du temps comme des enfants, du moins deux d'entre eux, qui tirait le reste de l'équipe dans leur enfantillage.

 _End. A bientôt ;)_


	14. Chapter 14

Cela n'était pas du tout prévu, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher, et renverser la balance pour une fois. Alors non Steve n'arrive pas à faire rougir Tony ou le mettre mal à l'aise, mais il trouve encore mieux pour se venger de lui. ;)

Petite suite de l'OS précédent...

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Steve allait étrangler Tony. Lui faire ça en pleine réunion au SHIELD avec Fury et Coulson de présent. Si encore seuls des membres des Avengers avaient été présent il aurait pu l'excuser, les autres avaient l'habitude des tentatives et réussites de Tony pour le faire rougir de la sorte mais devant Fury et Coulson ! L'ingénieur n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça.

Alors qu'il était dans l'ascenseur de la Tour avec Clint et Natasha, le blond eut soudain une idée et afficha un sourire en coin qui n'échappa pas aux deux agents du SHIELD. Quand ils entrèrent dans le salon Tony et Bruce étaient installés dans le canapé face à l'écran de télé.

« Alors, comment c'est passé la fin de la réunion ? » demanda Tony avec un grand sourire en se retournant.

Clint sourit en venant se percher sur le dossier du canapé, Natasha roula des yeux mais un sourire était aussi sur son visage, Bruce, à qui Tony avait montré la vidéo de Clint, leva les yeux au ciel aussi alors que de son côté Steve fusilla son amant du regard.

« Tu vas me le payer Tony. »

« Vraiment ? Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre Capitaine ? » répliqua Tony avec un sourire en coin et en s'approchant du blond, tirant sur le devant de son tee-shirt venant frôler ses lèvres aux siennes, mais Steve ne broncha pas. « Tu envisages de me punir ? » demanda le milliardaire, une lueur lubrique dans son regard indiquant sans aucun doute ce qu'il envisageait comme punition.

Ce fut le tour de Steve de sourire en coin, il déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Tony avant de se pencher à son oreille pour murmurer : « Tu n'as pas idée. »

Tony afficha un sourire en coin mais fronça les sourcils quand il sentit le Capitaine s'éloigner de lui puis il le vit se détourner en direction de la sortie, tout en lançant :

« Pas de sexe pendant deux semaines, et je dormirais dans mon ancienne chambre dont l'accès te sera interdit pendant cette période. »

Tony resta figé sur place, les yeux écarquillés fixant la porte par laquelle son amant venait de sortir. Le bruit de quelque chose chutant au sol le fit se retourner et il découvrit l'archer qui venait de tomber de son perchoir encore en train de rire, Natasha sortit à son tour de la pièce toujours amusé en disant :

« Tu l'as cherché. »

Et Bruce était reparti à regarder l'émission de télévision qu'ils regardaient ensembles avant le retour des trois autres Avengers, un sourire aux lèvres, que Tony savait très bien n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il se passait sur l'écran. L'ingénieur lança un regard noir à ses deux équipiers toujours présent et parti bouder dans son atelier.

Une semaine plus tard, toute l'équipe fut demandée au SHIELD. A leur arrivée Fury et Coulson ne remarquèrent rien aux premiers abords, l'attitude de Stark était similaire à celle qu'il prenait à chaque fois qu'ils le sortaient de son atelier et de sa Tour pour venir au SHIELD, ils ne s'inquiétèrent donc pas, mais tout au long de la réunion cela semblait empirer. Et Fury n'était plus sûr de ce qu'il préférait. Un Stark absent et s'amusant aux dépends du pauvre Capitaine, ou un Stark présent de mauvaise humeur puissance 10.

« D'accord, qui a cassé une armure de Stark ? » demanda-t-il en regardant le reste de l'équipe qui se mirent tous à sourire à sa question, ce qui lui fit fermé son œil craignant le pire.

« Oh rien à voir, en faites c'est bien pire. » déclara Natasha.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Steve a trouvé une façon de punir Tony après son show de la semaine dernière. » continua la rousse.

« Et comment ? » demanda Coulson curieux.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir. » intervint Fury.

« Pas de sexe pendant deux semaines, ni même de partage de chambre ou de lit. » informa Clint, la lueur amusé dans ses yeux n'échappant pas à Coulson.

Cette fois ni Coulson ni Fury purent retenir un léger sourire d'étirer leurs lèvres, avant que le directeur du SHIELD reprenne où il s'était interrompu semblant quelque peu enjoué, ce que Tony n'avait jamais vu et raison pour laquelle il passa le reste de la réunion à le fusiller du regard, ignorant du mieux qu'il pouvait le rictus au coin des lèvres à chaque fois que le regard de Fury se posait sur lui.

 _Fin..._


	15. Chapter 15

Petit clin d'œil aux deux OS précédents dans celui-ci. ;)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

C'était rapidement devenu une habitude pour les Avengers de se réunir pour une soirée film dans le salon de la Tour et profiter de l'écran géant de Stark. Ces soirées étaient souvent un moment de totale détente pour chacun d'entre eux, ils avaient tous plus ou moins leur place attribuée. Natasha s'installait dans un des fauteuils, les genoux ramenaient vers elle et enveloppé dans une couverture, Clint réquisitionnant l'autre fauteuil semblait toujours dans une position bizarre et inconfortable pour quiconque sauf pour lui, Thor était en général sur le sol, allongé sur le ventre avec seulement un coussin sous lui, Bruce se fondait dans un coin du canapé les jambes étiraient devant lui, et le reste du canapé étaient occupé par Steve et Tony, le blond assis calé dans le coin entre le dossier et l'accoudoir alors que Tony s'allongeait repliant ses jambes pour ne pas atteindre Bruce, sauf quand il était d'humeur à embêter son ami, la tête reposant sur les jambes du Capitaine.

Cela aurait dû être une soirée tranquille donc, sauf que Tony n'était pas là. Le milliardaire avait dû s'absenter de New York pour son entreprise et était depuis maintenant 2 semaines à Malibu, ce n'était en soit pas un gros problème et tout le monde pensait passer une soirée agréable une fois de plus, mais il fallait être honnête, Steve n'arrêtant pas de bouger sur le canapé était distrayant et finalement agaçant. Le blond ne restait pas plus de deux minutes sans bouger, changeant de position sans arrêt et cela lui valait des regards en coin de ses équipiers à chaque fois qu'il ne remarquait même pas. Au dix-septième changement de position, oui Clint les comptait, l'archer soupira et laissa sa tête tomber sur l'accoudoir attirant l'attention du Capitaine.

« Un problème Clint ? »

« C'est toi le problème. »

« Excuse-moi ? » demanda Steve surpris.

« Tu veux bien arrêter de remuer plus de deux minutes ? »

« Oh. Désolé. »

« Sérieusement comment tu fais d'habitude, tu ne bouges pas d'un pouce pendant tout le film. »

« Je sais pas. » répondit le blond penaud.

« Stark l'empêche de bouger en s'installant sur lui. » intervint Natasha.

« Bruce, toi qui est déjà sur le canapé, tu veux pas t'installer à la place de Tony. » sourit Clint.

Le scientifique ne fit que rouler des yeux, avant que Thor n'intervienne.

« J'aimerai vraiment comprendre comment ce personnage va réussir à sortir de cette histoire en vie. Et vos bavardages n'aident pas. »

Les quatre autres le regardèrent une seconde avant de rire, puis finalement de revenir à leur tour au film. Steve fut plus calme mais bougeait encore régulièrement, attrapant à chaque fois le regard de Clint qui se détourner de l'écran pour lui jeter un bref coup d'œil et le Capitaine lui envoyait un sourire désolé.

Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner, Steve trouva une enveloppe avec son nom dessus, il l'attrapa et l'ouvrit. Il resta confus une seconde en découvrant ce qu'elle contenait et releva la tête vers ses amis.

« On a eu des nouvelles de Tony, il va être encore pour au moins deux semaines à Malibu, alors prend ce billet d'avion et va le retrouver. »

« Je… » Steve hésita un instant

« Tu ne discutes pas, ton vol part dans 2 heures alors va attraper quelques affaires, Happy t'attends en bas pour te conduire à l'aéroport. » précisa Clint.

« Mais si… »

« Si la fin du monde arrive on t'appellera, et avec une armure de Tony vous serez là en un rien de temps. » coupa l'archer.

« Merci. » dit finalement Steve.

« Tu remercieras Tony, le billet a été payé avec son argent. »

Steve roula des yeux à la dernière information puis sortit de la cuisine, après avoir rapidement rangé quelques affaires dans un sac, il repassa dire au revoir à ses amis et descendit.

Quelques heures plus tard Steve se retrouva devant la maison de Tony, il hésita une seconde à frapper mais pensa ensuite que ce serait stupide, surtout que l'ingénieur était soit en réunion quelque part soit dans son atelier dans les deux cas il ne l'entendrait pas. Il appuya sur la poignée et entra dans la maison qu'il découvrait pour la première fois.

Pepper fronça les sourcils en entendant la porte de la maison s'ouvrir, Tony était parti dix minutes plus tôt et ne devait pas rentrer avant un moment.

« JARVIS, qui vient d'entrer ? » demanda la jeune femme en sortant du bureau et se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

« Le Capitaine Rogers. » Pepper sourit à la réponse de l'IA, ses deux prochaines semaines seraient facilitée par la présence de l'homme s'il avait l'intention de rester.

« Steve, c'est bon de te voir, que fais-tu ici ? »

Le blond se retourna en entendant la voix derrière lui.

« Apparemment je deviens difficile à vivre en l'absence de Tony. » répondit-il.

« Je ne pense pas que tu puisses être plus difficile que ne l'est Tony. »

Les deux échangèrent un sourire et Pepper attrapa le regard de Steve errer autour de la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose.

« Tony vient de partir, déjeuner avec Rhodey. Je peux te donner l'adresse du restaurant ce ne sera pas un problème de rajouter une chaise à leur table. »

« Non merci. Ils n'ont pas beaucoup de temps ensemble avec le travail de Rhodey, je ne voudrais pas m'imposer. »

« Ni l'un ni l'autre ne le penseront. »

« Je sais. Mais je peux leur laisser quelques heures seuls. Et puis je ne serais pas perdant si la PDG de Stark Industries acceptait de déjeuner avec moi. Si elle a le temps bien sûr. »

« Ce serait un plaisir Capitaine. » répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire. « JARVIS tu peux guider Steve à la chambre qu'il puisse poser son sac ? »

« Bien sûr Mlle Potts. »

« J'ai quelques papiers à récupérer dans le bureau et on pourra partir. »

Steve acquiesça et suivit les indications de l'IA, avant d'être emmené par Pepper dans un de ses restaurants préféré.  
Quelques heures plus tard, en arrivant pour la deuxième fois à la maison de Tony, Steve était détendu son déjeuner avec Pepper avait été très agréable et elle lui avait assuré que Tony n'avait pas d'impératif pour le reste de la journée et le lendemain matin. Il entra sans faire de bruit et demanda à JARVIS si le milliardaire était rentré et si oui, où il était. L'IA se fit un plaisir de le guider vers l'atelier de l'ingénieur. Le Capitaine sourit en arrivant en bas, jetant un œil tout autour de l'atelier, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il venait d'arriver dans l'antre de Tony Stark. Le milliardaire en question était penché sur l'une de ses tables, la musique ne lui permettant pas d'entendre le blond se faufiler derrière lui, ce qui le fit sursauter quand deux mains se posèrent sur ses hanches en même temps qu'un menton prenait place sur l'une de ses épaules. Le brun tourna vivement la tête et un grand sourire étira ses lèvres en voyant l'intrus. Il se retourna, sentant les mains de Steve bouger en même temps jusqu'à se positionner dans le bas de son dos, et lui, enroula ses bras autour du cou du blond se penchant pour venir embrasser l'autre homme.

« Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Clint m'a mis dans un avion. »

« Tu es si insupportable que ça quand je ne suis pas là ? »

« Je ne crois pas que tu sois le mieux pour me faire une réflexion, d'après ce que Pepper m'a dit. »

« Quand est-ce que tu as vu Pepper ? »

« On a déjeuné ensemble. » demanda l'ingénieur surpris.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois être ravi que vous vous entendiez bien, ou effrayer par cela. »

« Et je suis sûr qu'il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour avoir JARVIS de notre côté. » ajouta Steve.

« Ok, je suis foutu… »

« Complètement. »

« Et je ne peux pas me séparer de l'un de vous ? »

« Impossible. Pepper gère ton entreprise, JARVIS ta vie, et moi je ne te laisserai pas partir. »

« Ça me va. » sourit Tony en se collant un peu plus au corps du blond, avant de commencer à embrasser son cou. Steve sourit sous l'attention avant de repousser légèrement le brun pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

« Tu as une chambre dans cette maison, non. »

« Hum… Plus d'une même. Je t'ai manqué à ce point ? »

« Tu es partie il y a deux semaines. »

« J'en étais sûr, la dernière fois quand tu m'as « puni » pour t'avoir mis mal à l'aise en pleine réunion au SHIELD, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir subi ses deux semaines. »

« Tais-toi. » s'amusa le Capitaine.

Deux semaines plus tard, quand Tony et Steve rentrèrent à New York ils arrivèrent juste pour la soirée film à la Tour, ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans le canapé. Clint leur jeta un regard.

« Tony, s'il te plaît, empêche ton mec de bouger qu'on passe une soirée tranquille. »

Clint rit en sentant un coussin le frapper à l'arrière de la tête, qu'il supposa venir de Steve, alors que Tony lui répondit.

« Avec plaisir. »

 _A bientôt ;)_


	16. Chapter 16

En voilà un de plus ! Je ne pensais pas le finir aujourd'hui mais finalement j'ai eu un peu de temps alors voilà ce seizième OS !

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Natasha roula des yeux quand Clint décida finalement d'admettre sa défaite en posant son dernier verre vide sur la table basse, elle le connaissait depuis maintenant longtemps et ne l'avait jamais vu aussi ivre que ce soir. En même temps c'était aussi la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans un concours d'alcool avec Tony Stark, et surtout un dieu asgardien. Steve et Bruce étaient aussi présents dans le salon, un verre à la main mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait pris part au concours. Natasha jeta un œil à l'archer dans le fauteuil à côté d'elle puis au milliardaire et au dieu avant de rouler des yeux, puis reprit sa conversation précédente avec Steve et Bruce.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Steve sursauta en sentant quelque chose tomber sur ses genoux, il baissa la tête et découvrit la tête de Tony avant que le bras de l'ingénieur encercle sa taille, le Capitaine releva les yeux sur Thor qui jubilait d'avoir gagné le concours sans avoir l'air d'avoir bu plus de deux verres.

« Bon je crois qu'il est temps de mettre les enfants au lit. » déclara Natasha. « Je m'occupe de Clint. »

Pendant que la rousse emmenait son ami, Bruce réussit à convaincre Thor qu'il devrait arrêter de boire et aller se coucher lui aussi, et Steve soupira en se détachant de l'emprise de Tony sur lui. Le brun se réveilla qu'à moitié et Steve l'aida à se diriger jusqu'à sa chambre, en y arrivant il assit Tony sur son lit.

« Merci mon chevalier servant. » le Capitaine roula des yeux au commentaire et commença à s'éloigner, pensant que Tony pourrait maintenant se débrouiller seul, au pire il dormirait dans son jean et son tee-shirt. Mais une main l'arrêta, en effet le milliardaire l'avait attrapé par l'avant de son tee-shirt et avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait Steve se retrouvait avec les lèvres de Tony sur les siennes. Le blond resta interdit quelques secondes avant de repousser l'autre homme pour fuir précipitamment la chambre et rejoindre la sienne.

Le lendemain matin en se réveillant après une nuit agitée Steve ne perdit pas de temps et sortit courir dans les rues de New York. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille avec Tony. Il était conscient depuis longtemps maintenant qu'il avait un sérieux béguin pour l'autre homme, mais n'avait jamais imaginé que cela puisse être réciproque. Et malgré ce qu'il s'était passé il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce soit le cas, Tony était ivre et avait dû avoir ce geste sur une impulsion sans aucune idée réelle de ce qu'il faisait, et quand il se réveillerait, s'il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait fait, il serait sans doute horrifié. Le blond accéléra et essaya de repousser au plus loin ses pensées de l'ingénieur. Quand il revint enfin à la Tour malheureusement ses pensées au sujet Tony n'avaient pas réussi à le laisser en paix, et ce n'est pas sa rencontre avec Pepper juste devant la Tour qui allait l'aider, la jeune femme l'arrêta et le salua avec un grand sourire.

« Bonjour Pepper. » répondit le Capitaine en se rapprochant d'elle.

« Je suis désolée de vous demander cela Steve, mais j'ai une réunion qui doit commencer dans dix minutes et des documents à faire signer à Tony avant ce soir, ça vous dérange de les lui remettre ? »

Le sourire que Steve lui offrit fut un peu crispé mais évidemment le blond accepta, Pepper le remercia chaleureusement et s'échappa rapidement après lui avoir remis le dossier entre les mains. Steve la regarda partir en soupirant puis entra dans le bâtiment, dans l'ascenseur il réfléchit à la façon de remettre le dossier au milliardaire sans avoir à le croiser, sans solution. Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, Natasha, Clint et Bruce étaient les seuls dans la pièce, il posa le dossier sur la table et attrapa une bouteille d'eau. Il s'appuya une minute sur le plan de travail en vidant la bouteille et jeta un œil à ses amis avant de regarder sur le dossier.

« Je vais m'entraîner un peu, l'un de vous pourra donner ça à Tony quand il sortira de son lit ? » demanda-t-il précipitamment.

Il laissa à peine le temps aux trois autres de répondre avant de s'enfuir vers le gymnase. Natasha fronça les sourcils en le voyant faire. Après avoir fini son café elle se décida à suivre le Capitaine. En arrivant elle le regarda quelques instants frapper sur un sac puis fit remarquer sa présence au blond.

« Tu comptes démolir plusieurs sacs, ou un petit entraînement à deux te tentes ? »

Steve se retourna vers elle et accepta sa proposition pensant que faire face à Natasha plutôt qu'à un sac de boxe lui permettrait de se vider la tête plus efficacement, mais il regretta quelques minutes plus tard quand la rousse commença à lui poser des questions.

« Oui, je vais bien Nat. Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire le contraire ? »

« Ton attitude dans la cuisine plus tôt. »

« Je vois pas ce que j'ai fait d'inhabituel. »

« Tu as fui la cuisine comme si tu ne voulais surtout pas croiser quelqu'un. »

Steve ne répondit pas, et Natasha n'insista pas pour le moment mais elle pouvait le voir dans les mouvements et les réactions du soldat que son esprit n'était pas totalement concentré sur leur combat. Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir encore cogité, Steve mit fin à leur entraînement et s'assit sur le banc un peu plus loin.

« Hier soir j'ai ramené Tony dans sa chambre. » Natasha s'assit à côté de lui mais maintenant que le Capitaine avait décidé de parler, elle n'avait pas l'intention de le couper jusqu'à savoir ce qui le tracassait à ce point même si pour cela elle allait devoir être un peu patiente.

« Avant que je ressorte de sa chambre, il… il m'a embrassé. »

« Et c'est la raison pour laquelle tu ne veux pas le croiser ? Tu sais vu l'état dans lequel il était, il ne s'en souviendra sans doute pas. » En disant cela Natasha guetta la réaction de Steve, quand elle le vit baisser des yeux pour regarder le sol en passant une main à l'arrière de sa tête, elle comprit.

« Le problème ce n'est pas qu'il t'as embrassé, c'est que tu voulais qu'il t'embrasse. »

* * *

Tony sortit de son atelier pour se réapprovisionner en café, et tomba sur Clint dans la cuisine. Il remplit sa tasse et s'installa à la table où l'archer était en train de manger.

« Steve est là ? »

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« Rien juste une question, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis deux jours, d'habitude il vient faire un tour dans mon atelier au moins une fois par jour pour s'assurer que je ne m'alimente avec autre chose que du café. »

Clint sourit à cela, les mauvaises habitudes de l'ingénieur étaient bien connu de toute l'équipe ainsi que les efforts de Steve pour changer ne serait-ce qu'un peu celles-ci.

« Deux jours tu as dit ? » demanda l'archer en repensa à un détail.

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Il y a deux jours, Steve avait l'air fuyant quand il est rentré de sa course matinale, Natasha est allé le rejoindre dans le gymnase mais elle n'a pas voulu me dire si quelque chose tracassait notre Cap' en revenant. »

« Je ne l'ai même pas vu ce matin-là, ça ne peut pas être à cause de moi. »

Clint regarda son ami un instant, réfléchissant.

« Et la veille ? »

« Quoi ? »

« On a fait un concours avec Thor, et je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que Thor a gagné, en tous cas la chose dont je suis sûr c'est de ma gueule de bois le matin. »

« Oh merde, oui, ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais eu de pareille. » ajouta Tony alors que Thor faisait son entrée dans la pièce.

« Ah Thor, viens là ! »

« Que puis-je pour toi Anthony ? » demanda le dieu en s'asseyant à la table avec ses deux équipiers, et ne se gênant pas pour piquer dans l'assiette de Clint, qui frappa la main de Thor mais cela ne le dissuada pas.

« L'autre soir, quand j'étais ivre, j'ai fait quelque chose à Steve ? »

« Je ne me souviens pas de cela. Cependant tu t'es endormi sur notre cher Capitaine, et il t'a ramené dans ta chambre mon ami. »

« Quelque chose dans la chambre ? » demanda Clint.

Tony poussa sa tasse de café pour poser sa tête sur la table et fermer les yeux.

« Non. » geignit-il, puis après un instant. « Oh… »

« Quoi ? Tony qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« J'ai… »

« Anthony, si tu veux notre aide il va falloir nous informer de tes actions. »

« J'ai embrassé Steve. »

« Quoi ! » s'exclama l'archer.

« Je l'ai embrassé. Et il s'est enfui de ma chambre. »

« Ok… alors Steve t'évite maintenant… Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Vas-y. »

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Une impulsion, une envie passagère, ou bien plus que ça. »

Tony gémit simplement avant de dire. « Plus. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire alors ? »

« J'en sais rien, lui parler c'est certain, sinon ça risque pas de s'arranger. Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Je n'aime pas penser ça mais je ne peux pas ignorer que c'est une possibilité. Je veux dire Steve a grandi à une époque différente, qu'est-ce qui se passe si je lui dis la vérité et qu'il est homophobe ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ça. Je veux dire, oui bien sûr à son époque l'homosexualité était bien moins accepté qu'aujourd'hui mais je ne vois pas Steve comme ça. »

« Moi non plus. Mais ce ne serais pas la première fois que je me trompe sur une personne. »

« Parle-lui idiot. »

Les trois hommes se retournèrent vers Natasha qui venait d'entrer à son tour dans la pièce, et piqua elle aussi dans l'assiette pas encore fini de Clint.

« Le prochain qui prend quoique ce soit dans mon assiette je le transperce d'une flèche. »

« Tu ne me fera rien à moi. » sourit la rousse. « Et toi va parler à Steve. » se répéta Natasha en fixant Tony.

Sous l'intensité du regard Tony n'avait qu'une envie, fuir la cuisine, il se leva pour sortir de la pièce en piquant à son tour dans l'assiette de l'archer tout en lançant :

« Tu ne me fera rien non plus sinon tu n'auras pas de nouvelles flèches. »

Clint grogna avant de frapper dans le même temps la main de Thor et celle de Natasha.

Tony frappa à la porte de la chambre de Steve et attendit d'entendre le soldat lui dire d'entrer, avant de passer la tête dans l'embrassure de la porte.

« Salut. » déclara-t-il avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

« Hey. » répondit Steve essayant de rester calme, se demandant pourquoi Tony venait le voir, est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec ce qu'il s'était passé deux nuits plus tôt ? Il espérait vraiment que non. Il avait espéré avoir suffisamment de temps pour mettre cet incident dans un coin de sa tête et ne plus y penser chaque fois qu'il verrait l'ingénieur, se retenant de l'embrasser à son tour surtout maintenant qu'il avait une idée de ce que cela faisait d'être embrassé par Tony Stark, ivre certes, mais il pensait que sobre cela ne pouvait être qu'encore meilleur. « Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Te parler simplement. De ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques jours. »

« Oh. »

« Ecoute, Steve je…

« C'est bon Tony, je comprends tu étais ivre, pas vraiment conscient de ce que tu faisais. Ne t'inquiètes pas tout va bien. »

« Tu veux bien me laisser en placer une ? »

« Ce n'est pas la peine, je sais très bien ce que tu vas me dire, et ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire je t'assure… » Steve fut coupé par les lèvres de Tony sur les siennes, quand il se recula Steve ne savait pas quoi dire, permettant à Tony de parler.

« Je ne me rappelais pas exactement des sensations d'avoir tes lèvres sur les miennes, maintenant je suis sûr de ne jamais les oublier. Cela dit je ne suis pas contre un rappel régulier. » informa Tony avec un sourire en coin.

Steve sourit timidement.

« Mes lèvres sont à ton entière disposition si tu le souhaite aussi. » ajouta l'ingénieur.

Le blond ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et tira Tony vers lui, initiant pour la première fois le baiser.

 _Fin..._


	17. Chapter 17

Alors, attention cette fois-ci on ne peut pas faire plus Fluff que ça je pense...  
On va dire que c'est l'effet Captain America 3, j'ai un très très très très gros besoin de tendresse et de fluff entre mes deux chouchous ! Et non je ne peux vraiment pas m'empêcher d'intégrer Clint ;)

* * *

Steve était parti en mission depuis quatre jours, et depuis la même quantité de temps Tony n'avait pas quitté son atelier, Bruce avait fait quelques passages travaillant avec l'ingénieur pendant quelques heures ou essayant de le faire sortir pour ne serait-ce qu'un repas ou une sieste, mais le milliardaire avait été indélogeable pendant tout ce temps.

Quand Steve fut de retour, il était épuisé mais était persuadé que Tony serait dans son atelier et aurait accumulé des heures sans sommeil, il serait donc pas trop difficile pour lui de le convaincre à le suivre dans leur chambre et le blond n'était pas contre un corps chaud contre lui pendant qu'il dormait. Au moment où il arriva dans l'atelier Steve trouva l'ingénieur penché sur son plan de travail, râlant exagérément contre Dum-e, preuve qu'il avait raison, Tony était, lui aussi, épuisé. Steve s'approcha et enroula ses bras autour de la taille du brun, ce dernier sursauta légèrement puis se laissa rapidement aller en arrière, s'appuyant contre le torse ferme du soldat et ferma les yeux. Steve sourit en le sentant se détendre contre lui et l'embrassa doucement sur la tempe avant d'enfouir son visage entre l'épaule et le cou de Tony.

Le brun le repoussa en se redressant et tourna son siège pour être face à Steve, il enroula à son tour ses bras autour de la taille de l'autre homme et pressa son visage contre les abdos face à lui. Steve le laissa faire, passa une main dans les cheveux en désordre avant de la descendre à la base de la nuque.

« Tu viens te coucher avec moi ? »

Tony ne répondit même pas de vive voix, il se contenta de hocher la tête contre son oreiller personnel. Steve sourit attendri.

« JARVIS. » marmonna l'ingénieur, l'IA n'attendit pas plus de précision avant de sauvegarder et de fermer tous les documents que le milliardaire avait utilisé quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Aller viens. » dit Steve doucement en tirant légèrement Tony vers lui pour qu'il se lève.

« Trop loin. »

Steve roula des yeux mais gardait un sourire tendre sur ses lèvres. Il se baissa légèrement et raffermi sa prise autour de l'ingénieur avant de le soulever de son siège. Tony se laissa faire et défit ses bras de la taille du blond avant de les enrouler de nouveau autour de son cou. Steve le sentit déposer un léger baiser contre son cou avant de prendre la direction de leur chambre.  
En arrivant Steve déposa son fardeau sur le lit, et malgré son état de fatigue Tony se débarrassa rapidement de son jean et son tee-shirt avant de se mettre sous la couette, le blond ne prit pas longtemps non plus et le rejoint dans le lit. Steve ouvrit ses bras, et Tony ne tarda pas avant de venir s'y blottir, posant sa tête sur l'épaule du blond. Steve soupira de contentement en sentant le bras se fermer sur sa taille et la respiration de Tony se faire plus régulière alors qu'il s'endormait.

* * *

Le lendemain matin après avoir paressé un moment au lit profitant de l'autre après quatre jours de séparation, les deux hommes se levèrent et retrouvèrent le reste de l'équipe dans la cuisine.

« Ca répond aux questions, où est Tony, et qu'est-ce qu'il l'a fait, enfin, sortir de son atelier. » déclara Clint en voyant ses deux équipiers arriver. Tony lui tira la langue, de façon très mature, et s'assit laissant sa tête tomber sur ses bras. Malgré la longue nuit de sommeil qu'il avait eu, il n'était pas encore bien éveillé et pas de taille à affronter Clint dans une joute verbale. L'ingénieur ouvrit un œil en entendant quelque chose être posé à côté de sa tête et découvrit une tasse de café fumante, il releva les yeux et sourit au soldat qui s'asseyait à ses côtés. Ce dernier passa son bras sur le dossier de la chaise de Tony, venant caresser doucement son dos, et l'ingénieur se pencha vers l'autre homme, prenant une gorgée de café avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule du blond, à deux doigts de se rendormir. Il entendit le bruit d'un déclenchement photo, et ouvrit les yeux pour voir Clint avec son téléphone dirigé vers eux. La brume de sommeil dans laquelle son cerveau nageait quelques minutes plus tôt se dissipait lentement alors qu'il imaginait toutes les petites surprises qu'il pourrait dissimuler dans les flèches de l'archer pour se venger après que celui-ci ait déclaré qu'il avait de quoi faire chanter le milliardaire pour quelques temps avec cette dernière photo.

 _... A bientôt pour le prochain ;)_


	18. Chapter 18

Après un week-end chargé, j'ai pu trouver un peu de temps pour finir cet OS, alors je ne vous fait pas patienter plus longtemps avant de le poster. ;)

* * *

« Et merde ! » cria l'ingénieur en posant le fer à souder avec lequel il venait de se brûler, il fit tourner sa chaise pour se retrouver face à DUM-E tenant un extincteur.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce dont j'ai besoin, je n'ai pas mis le feu je me suis brûlé, c'est pas un extincteur qui va arranger quoi que ce soit. » s'énerva Tony contre son robot avant de se diriger vers l'armoire dans laquelle il savait que Pepper laissait toujours du matériel de premier secours. Il l'ouvrit et attrapa ce dont il avait besoin. Il soupira sachant très bien pourquoi il s'était brûlé, il n'était absolument pas concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, trop obnubilé par ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente. Quand il se retourna, après s'être sommairement soigné, il put voir DUM-E dans un coin, il avait lâché l'extincteur et semblait aussi triste qu'un robot pouvait en donner l'air, il attrapa sa chaise et la fit rouler jusqu'à lui avant de s'asseoir et de passer une main sur le bras métallique, le faisant se relever vers lui.

« Hé, excuse-moi, ce n'est pas ta faute, je sais que tu veux bien faire. Je ne devrais pas m'énerver contre toi comme ça. »

Tony regarda le bras qui était venu se poser sur son épaule, la pince au bout se fermant et s'ouvrant. L'ingénieur sourit et passa sa main non blessé entre les pinces et DUM-E garda ses doigts métallique fermés autour de ceux de son créateur. Celui-ci posa sa tête contre son robot, caressant machinalement l'un des doigts de la pince et ferma un instant les yeux, il revit brièvement des moments de la nuit précédente avant de les rouvrir brusquement, essayant de chasser ces images de son esprit. Il avait passé une nuit géniale mais il avait tout foutu en l'air.

Ils leur avaient fallu du temps à lui et Steve pour devenir ami, la bataille contre Loki avait aidé mais leur amitié ne s'était pas construite du jour au lendemain non plus, cela s'était fait petit à petit, et oui, à un moment donné Tony s'était finalement rendu compte que ses sentiments pour Steve avaient dépassé le stade de l'amitié. Bien sûr il n'était pas idiot, Steve Rogers, Captain America, était peut-être finalement devenu un ami, mais en aucun cas ce dernier pourrait vouloir plus d'un homme comme lui, avec tous ses défauts. Et encore cela laissait sous-entendre qu'il pourrait envisager une relation avec un homme. Mais pendant un instant la nuit dernière Tony y avait cru. Ne lui demandez pas exactement comment cela s'était produit, les détails de qui avait embrassé l'autre en premier étaient légèrement flou ainsi que la façon dont ils avaient atterri dans la chambre puis le lit du blond, mais il avait passé la nuit avec Captain America. Il y avait cru, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveil seul dans le lit du soldat. En se rendant compte qu'il n'avait plus de compagnie, il avait filé rapidement de la chambre de Steve pour retrouver la sienne, après une rapide douche, il avait enfilé jean et tee-shirt puis direction l'atelier sans même passé par la cuisine où il risquait de le croiser.  
Il avait ensuite essayé de travailler sur une partie d'une de ses armures mais son esprit était ailleurs, et résultat il s'était brûlé.

Toujours appuyé contre DUM-E, il se demandait comme Steve avait réagi en se réveillant le matin, avait-il même dormi ou avait-il quitté le lit discrètement après s'être rendu compte que lui s'était endormi ?  
Il avait toujours imaginé le Capitaine vouloir quelque chose de sérieux et non pas se retrouver au lit avec le premier venu, bon certes il n'était peut-être pas le premier venu, mais ils étaient amis et tout le monde connaissait la réputation de Tony, même si elle n'était plus vraiment d'actualité elle restait ancré dans les esprits de tout le monde. Peut-être que Steve n'imaginait pas changer leur relation après cela, juste faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ce serait sans doute la meilleure des solutions, mais Tony n'était pas sûr de pouvoir croiser le soldat, agir de façon habituelle avec lui, pas après avoir eu un aperçu de ce qu'était une nuit dans son lit. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, se laissant complètement aller contre son robot et ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il s'endormait. Il fut réveillé en sursaut par JARVIS qui l'interpellait, quand il ouvrit les yeux il croisa le regard de Steve posté de l'autre côté des parois en verre de l'atelier. L'ingénieur fronça les sourcils en ayant l'impression de voir de l'inquiétude dans les orbes bleus. Il secoua la tête pour se concentrer sur ce que son IA lui disait et hésita une seconde avant de l'autoriser à laisser Steve entrer dans son atelier.

Une fois les portes passées, Steve s'approcha du brun, mais semblait incertain quant à la conduite à tenir.

« Hey. »

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? » demanda Tony alors que les yeux de Steve se posèrent sur sa main blessée.

« Tu t'es fait mal ? »

L'ingénieur suivit le regard du blond.

« C'est rien. » déclara-t-il en réponse avant d'ajouter. « C'est de ta faute. »

« Quoi ? Comment… Je n'ai rien touché dans ton atelier… » s'empressa de dire le soldat confus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Steve ? »

« Je voulais savoir si tu voulais sortir dîner ce soir. Mais pour l'instant je suis plus inquiet pour ta main. »

« Sortir ? Avec moi ? »

« Euh, oui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'avoue que j'aurais préféré commencer par un rendez-vous plus traditionnel, mais j'avais tellement de mal à croire que tu pouvais vouloir de moi aussi que je me suis laissé embarquer hier soir. »

Tony arqua un sourcil, sceptique.

« C'est pour ça que tu t'es enfui ce matin. »

« Quoi ? Non. Je t'ai laissé une note, disant que je devais aller au SHIELD. Crois-moi j'aurais préféré rester avec toi. Je n'ai jamais voulu que ce soit une aventure d'une nuit.» assura le Capitaine avant de passer une main sur la joue du brun, et laisser son pouce faire des allers-retours sur sa peau. Tony sourit légèrement en coin puis sentit la pince de DUM-E s'écarter de sa main, le robot se recula avant de donner un léger coup dans le dos de son créateur le faisant se pencher en avant lui faisant légèrement perdre l'équilibre, l'ingénieur posa sa main sur la hanche du blond pour se stabiliser, quand il releva les yeux il vit le sourire amusé sur les lèvres de Steve et sourit à son tour.

« Dîner, ce soir ? » demanda Steve.

Tony se leva avant de répliquer. « Seulement si je m'occupes du dessert. » Steve sourit de nouveau en retrouvant la lueur espiègle dans le regard du milliardaire.

 _A bientôt ! (La prochaine fois que je poste ce devrait normalement être le première chapitre de la multi ;) )_


	19. Chapter 19

Au passage, vendredi j'ai posté le premier chapitre d'une multi, toujours Avengers, toujours Steve/Tony, si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu et que ça vous intéresse : /s/11811689/1/Something-we-need

Pour revenir à cet OS, il est plus long que les précédents… Et il est basé sur le fait que j'adore Tony avec le réacteur dans sa poitrine, je trouve que ça fait partie de lui, alors j'ai trouvé dommage qu'il soit retiré à la fin d'Iron Man 3... Enfin bref…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Steve reprenait son souffle petit à petit, le combat avait été intense et la fatigue se faisait sentir malgré le sérum, il jeta un œil autour de lui, les dégâts étaient important dans la rue où il se trouvait. Il leva la tête pour voir Iron Man voler dans sa direction, alors qu'il commençait à descendre pour venir se poser à ses côtés un robot sortit de nulle part lui fonça dessus. Tony n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter et il se retrouva avec sur le dos fermement accroché à l'armure, mais rapidement le robot s'immobilisa et se détacha de l'armure, chutant inerte, Tony se tourna vers lui et vit deux flèches le traversant, il releva la tête et vit Clint sur le toit de l'immeuble au coin de la rue, il lui fit un signe de remerciement et l'archer disparu de son perchoir.

« Monsieur il semblerait qu'un élément étranger soit présent sur l'armure. » ce fut tout ce que JARVIS eut le temps de dire avant que l'élément en question n'explose et projette Iron Man vers l'arrière avant de tomber en chute libre vers le sol sous les yeux de Steve qui se précipita vers le point d'impact de Tony. Quand il arriva à ses côtés l'armure était dans un sale état, et le réacteur ne brillait plus, cela était un peu trop similaire à la fin de leur premier combat côte à côte, sauf que cette fois-ci le réacteur semblait abîmé, la structure n'était plus un cercle parfait, et Steve se mit à paniquer avant de sursauter au bruit derrière lui. En se retournant il découvrit Hulk qui s'approchait d'eux, il s'arrêta à hauteur de Tony et sembla examiner l'armure avant d'attraper l'ingénieur et de partir avec lui en sautant d'immeuble en immeuble.

« Hulk ! » cria Steve sachant que ce serait complètement vain. « Clint tu peux voir où va Hulk ? »

« Il a l'air de se diriger vers la Tour. »

« On se retrouve là-bas. »

Quand le géant arriva au dernière étage de la Tour, explosant une vitre pour pouvoir entrer dans le salon commun des Avengers, il déposa Iron Man sur le canapé et se mit à quitter sa forme de monstre géant vert pour redevenir le Dr Banner qui une fois lui-même se précipita vers l'atelier du milliardaire, à son retour JARVIS s'était débarrasser de l'armure qui enfermait son créateur permettant à Bruce de remplacer le réacteur ARK rapidement. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de voir le nouveau réacteur se mettre à briller, et se rendit finalement compte du sang que Tony perdait sur son flanc gauche, il souleva doucement le tee-shirt de l'ingénieur puis attrapa la première chose qu'il put pour compresser la blessure.

« JARVIS, contacte Coulson. »

L'IA obéit et l'agent décrocha à la première sonnerie.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Tony a une importante blessure, il va sans doute avoir besoin de chirurgie et d'une transfusion. On est à la Tour. »

Bruce fronça les sourcils en entendant pas de réponse de l'agent, avant que celui-ci déclare :

« Un hélico du SHIELD est en route et sera là dans deux minutes avec une équipe médicale, et une équipe de la chirurgie sera prête à votre arrivée. »

Steve continuait d'avancer vers la Tour mais le chemin semblait infini, quand il arriva enfin, il se figea devant la scène, des débris de verre étaient éparpillés partout, les morceaux de l'armure gisaient sur le sol, sur la table basse trônait le réacteur déformé et du sang recouvrait des coussins du canapé mais il n'y avait personne. Ni Tony, ni Bruce ou même Hulk.

« JARVIS, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? »

« Hulk a ramené Monsieur Stark avant de laisser le Dr Banner s'occuper de lui, et i minutes et 47 secondes un hélicoptère du SHIELD les a emmener tous les deux. »

« Comment va Tony ? »

« Monsieur Stark est toujours en vie, bien qu'il est une blessure du côté gauche et que les débris de shrapnel dans sa poitrine se soit dangereusement rapprochés de son cœur. »

« Dangereusement à quel point ? »

« Il ne faudrait pas que Monsieur Stark se retrouve dans une situation similaire. »

« Merci JARVIS. » répondit Steve avant de redescendre sans prendre le temps de se changer et de récupérer sa moto pour prendre la direction du SHIELD en informant brièvement les autres de la situation. Quand il entra dans le bâtiment abritant le SHIELD, Coulson l'attendait.

« Capitaine, Stark a était pris en charge, suivez-moi. »

Steve ne se fit pas prier et l'agent l'amena dans la pièce où Bruce attendait, le brun releva la tête en voyant le soldat arriver.

« Steve désolé de ne pas avoir pris le temps de te prévenir, j'ai pensé qu'il fallait mieux agir le plus rapidement possible dans l'intérêt de Tony. »

« Ne t'inquiètes Bruce, je comprends, toi ça va ? » demanda le blond sachant à quel point le médecin pouvait être fatigué après être redevenu lui-même.

« Oui. Ça ira. »

« JARVIS m'a parlé des morceaux de shrapnel de Tony… » informa-t-il en venant s'asseoir les coudes posés sur ses genoux.

« C'est mauvais à ce point ? » demanda Bruce.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Que JARVIS t'en ai parlé en sachant très bien que tu viendrais jusqu'ici, au lieu d'attendre notre retour. Tu as ton portable sur toi ? »

« Euh… Oui, tiens. »

Bruce remercia le blond et attrapa le téléphone.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? »

« Je demande à JARVIS de m'envoyer les scans qu'il a dû faire sur Tony pour me rendre compte du problème. »

Steve se tut laissant le médecin évalué les dégâts quand Clint et Natasha arrivèrent.

« Alors combien de temps on va pouvoir dormir tranquillement sans qu'une explosion provienne de l'atelier de Tony à 3 heures du matin ? » demanda amusé l'archer, en voyant les têtes de ses deux amis, il s'arrêta « Il si mal que ça ? » grimaça-t-il beaucoup moins enjoué au moment où Coulson entra de nouveau dans la pièce.

« Les médecins ont stoppé l'hémorragie, malgré la perte de sang, la blessure est assez superficiel. »

« Sauf qu'il y a un autre problème. » intervint Bruce en relevant la tête du portable de Steve. « JARVIS a raison, les quelques minutes que Tony à passer avec le réacteur hors service ont permis aux morceaux de shrapnel de faire leur chemin un peu plus vers son cœur, s'il se retrouve de nouveau avec un réacteur éteint pendant, 47 secondes selon l'estimation de JARVIS, on ne pourra rien faire pour lui. »

Steve se prit la tête dans les mains, avant de sentir une main apaisante se poser sur son dos, il tourna la tête et découvrit Natasha qui était venu s'asseoir à ses côtes.

« Je devrais aller prévenir Pepper. » déclara le blond.

« J'ai déjà prévenu Mlle Potts, elle sera là dans peu de temps. » informa Coulson. « Dr Banner je peux vous voir une minute. »

Bruce hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce en suivant l'agent du SHIELD, alors que Clint se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Steve regarda les deux hommes sortir, inquiet pour la suite des événements, l'arrêt du réacteur était déjà l'une de ses plus grandes peur, presque chaque nuit il se réveillait en sursaut cherchant la lueur bleue dans la chambre pour s'assurer que Tony allait bien, à plus d'une reprise il avait été à deux doigts de paniquer en ne voyant pas le réacteur briller, malgré la présence de l'ingénieur dans le lit, avant de se rendre compte que Tony était allongé sur le ventre et empêchait donc la lumière de se diffuser. Mais en sachant que Tony ne survivrait pas plus d'une minute sans ce morceau de technologie il ne pourrait jamais dormir sereinement, ou même dormir tout court. Il sentit les larmes s'accumuler au bord de ses yeux, et quand il les ferma plusieurs s'échappèrent pour couler le long de ses joues, cela n'échappa pas à Natasha qui passa une main autour des épaules du soldat et le tira vers elle jusqu'à ce que le blond pose sa tête sur son épaule.

« Je comprends mais ce n'est pas à moi de prendre cette décision. » déclara Bruce en regardant l'agent Coulson et le médecin qui les avait rejoint.

« Phil ? »

« Mlle Potts. »

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Bien pour le moment, mais on doit parler de quelque chose de délicat, et je pense que dans les circonstances actuelles c'est à vous de prendre une décision. »

« Les autres devraient être au courant, Steve en particulier. » intervint Bruce.

« Bien sûr. » lui répondit Coulson, et tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers la pièce où les autres Avengers attendaient.

Pepper avait bien compris qu'il y avait quelque chose de sérieux concernant Tony, mais en découvrant Steve se reposer complètement sur Natasha, celle-ci lui caressant doucement le dos, et l'archer de l'équipe silencieux, elle sut que c'était plus important qu'elle le pensait.

Les trois Avengers présents relevèrent la tête en se rendant compte de leur présence, fixant tous leur regard sur Bruce qui comprit le signal, c'est lui qui allait devoir leur expliquer.

« A son retour d'Afghanistan, aucune technique médicale aurait permis de se débarrasser des débris que Tony à dans le corps, mais aujourd'hui l'équipe médicale du SHIELD pense pouvoir y parvenir sans dégâts. Cela permettrait à Tony de ne plus avoir à s'inquiéter de se faire tuer par le shrapnel qu'il a dans la poitrine. Le Docteur Myers propose d'intervenir maintenant puisque Tony est toujours endormit, plutôt que d'attendre qu'il se réveille pour procéder à une nouvelle anesthésie. »

« Il ne devrait pas récupérer de sa blessure avant de tenter une opération de ce type ? » demanda Pepper.

« Je ne pense pas que cela affectera quoique ce soit. La perte de sang était impressionnante mais la blessure moins grave qu'il n'y paraissait. » intervint le médecin du SHIELD.

« Quels sont les risques de cette opération ? » interrogea Steve.

« Qu'on ne parvienne pas à retirer les débris. » répondit le médecin.

« Ou qu'un débris arrive à son cœur par un mauvaise manipulation. » ajouta Banner.

Le silence qui suivit fut lourd, et fut finalement rompu par la PDG de Stark Industries.

« Steve ? »

Le blond tourna la tête vers la jeune femme.

« C'est à vous de prendre la décision. » répondit le soldat.

« Il y a un an la seule personne à qui j'aurais pu demander son avis était Rhodey, mais aujourd'hui vous êtes tous là pour lui et prendre la décision seule ne serait pas juste envers vous. »

« Bruce ? »

« L'opération est possible, Tony pourrait en être débarrassé. »

« Et le réacteur ? »

« La place qu'il prend dans le corps de Tony est trop importante pour que l'on retire le dispositif, de plus son corps l'a complètement intégré, il le gardera, il pourra continuer à alimenter l'armure mais maintenir Tony en vie ne fera plus partit de ses fonctions. »

Steve se retourna vers la blonde et hocha légèrement la tête.

« Très bien, allez-y. »

« D'accord, Dr Banner je vais avoir besoin que vous m'expliquer le fonctionnement du réacteur en cas de soucis durant l'opération, ce n'est qu'une précaution mais je pense qu'elle est importante. »

« Hors de question. »

Tout le monde se tourna vivement vers Bruce à la réponse brusque.

« Dr… »

« Que l'on décide d'opérer Tony sans son consentement direct soit, mais je ne vous révélerez aucune technologie de Stark Industries et certainement pas celle-ci. Je vous accompagne en salle d'opération, et s'il y a le moindre souci concernant le réacteur je m'en occuperais personnellement. »

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée… » commença le médecin avant d'être coupé par Coulson.

« Aucune discussion, le Dr Banner vous accompagnera et si j'étais vous je ne le titillerais pas, vous ne voudriez pas qu'il perde son calme ici, ou en pleine opération, n'est-ce pas Docteur Myers. »

« Bien sûr Agent Coulson. » répondit, contrit, le médecin. « Nous serons prêt dans un quart d'heure Dr Banner. »

* * *

Une fois que Bruce fut partit en direction de la salle d'opération l'attente commença pour les autres. Pendant toute la durée de l'opération Clint fut incapable de rester sans bouger, il se levait à intervalle régulier pour faire des allers-retours dans la pièce avant de se rasseoir, l'une de ses jambes n'arrêtant pas de tressauter. Pepper passait son temps sur son téléphone essayant de repousser toutes les rumeurs que la presse avait commencé à formuler après que l'image d'Iron Man tombant au sol ait fait le tour de la ville. Steve avait fini par s'assoupir sur l'épaule de Natasha mais il ouvrait les yeux toutes les quinze minutes, la rousse gardait la même position laissant Steve s'appuyer sur elle en essayant de l'apaiser. Et Coulson était resté avec eux une tablette entre les mains pour continuer ce qu'il avait à faire, mais Clint et Natasha le connaissait trop bien pour savoir que les plis sur son front était de l'inquiétude pour Stark, et non pour ce qu'il faisait, sans d'ailleurs, réussir à rester concentrer plus de cinq minutes d'affiler.

Bruce finit par repasser la porte et cinq paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur lui, il leur adressa un sourire qu'il espérait rassurant avant de commencer à parler.

« L'opération s'est bien passé, les médecins ont fait un scan pour voir s'ils n'avaient pas oublié un débris et il semblerait que non. Ils voulaient désactiver le réacteur, mais je préfère attendre de rentrer à la Tour et qu'un scan soit effectué par JARVIS avant de prendre ce risque. Tony va sans doute avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour récupérer et il ne se réveillera pas avant plusieurs heures, voir demain. Vous devriez rentrer dormir. »

« Quand est-ce qu'on pourra le voir ? »

« Il sera dans une chambre dans quelques minutes, mais tu devrais te reposer Steve. »

« Je n'y arriverai pas et tu le sais très bien Bruce. » le médecin hocha la tête.

« On va rester aussi. » déclara Natasha.

« Je comprends mais ça ne changera rien, rentrez dormir. »

« Vos anciens quartiers ici sont toujours disponible. » intervint Coulson en regardant Natasha et Clint « Et des chambres peuvent être mise à votre disposition si vous ne voulez pas rentrer à la Tour tout de suite. » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le reste des personnes présentes.

Au bout de dix minutes, Bruce fit signe à Steve de le suivre et toute l'équipe se dirigea vers la chambre de Tony, le Capitaine et Pepper furent les seuls à entrer avec Bruce, tandis que les autres restèrent dehors regardant leur ami allongé relié à plusieurs machines, par la vitre.

« Tony va détester quand il se réveillera. » déclara Clint.

« C'est certain, mais la présence de Steve devrait rendre cela plus supportable. » répondit la rousse. « On devrait aller dormir quelques heures pour pouvoir prendre le relais auprès de Tony quand Steve sera incapable de rester éveillé. »

L'archer acquiesça et suivit Natasha dans les couloirs du SHIELD.

En entrant dans la chambre, Steve s'approcha doucement du lit, attrapa la main de Tony se trouvant à sa portée et la caressant doucement avec son pouce. Pepper, elle, contourna le lit et embrassa le génie sur le front.

« Je vais aller dormir un peu, n'hésite pas à me réveiller s'il y a quelque chose. » déclara Bruce en direction de son ami, Steve hocha simplement la tête, les yeux restant fixés sur l'ingénieur.

« Je vais aller me reposer un peu aussi, dans quelques heures je devrais d'un côté faire face au médias et de l'autre à un Tony Stark bloqué dans un lit d'hôpital, même si pour cette deuxième partie je ne serais pas seule cela sera épuisant. Ne vous inquiétez pas trop Steve, Tony ira bien. Prévenez-moi s'il se réveil avant mon retour. »

« Bien sûr. »

La jeune femme refit le tour du lit et embrassa cette fois le soldat sur le front.

« Essayez de vous reposer un peu aussi. » dit-elle avant de sortir.

Steve se retrouva alors seul avec le milliardaire, une main toujours dans la sienne, il était épuisé mais ne pouvait pas se résoudre à quitter la chambre, il avait confiance en Bruce et si celui-ci disait que tout irait bien il le croyait les yeux fermés, mais il avait besoin de voir ceux de Tony ouvert pour être enfin entièrement soulagé. Il se passa plusieurs heures sans que rien ne change du côté de Tony, mais quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre Clint et Natasha découvrirent Steve finalement endormi la tête posée sur le lit de Tony. Clint pencha la tête sur le côté en l'observant.

« Ça doit être inconfortable au possible cette position. » murmura-t-il.

« Certainement, mais laisse le dormir, il en a besoin. » répondit Natasha.

Clint remonta le regard vers la tête de l'ingénieur.

« Il a failli y rester cette fois, hein Tasha ? »

La rousse ne répondit pas, elle savait que son ami n'avait pas besoin qu'elle le lui confirme.

« Crois pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça Legolas. »

« Tony ? »

Le milliardaire leva juste légèrement la main gauche en guise de salut, et les deux espions sourirent.

« Rassurez-moi ce qui m'empêche de bouger l'autre main c'est Steve ? » demanda Tony en commençant seulement à ouvrir les yeux, mais il les écarquilla d'un coup quand Steve se réveilla en sursaut en appelant son nom, sa voix rempli d'angoisse.

« Je pensais que mon réveil te ferai plaisir pas peur. »

« Tony ? » demanda prudemment Steve comme s'il avait peur de rêver.

« Salut. »

« Tony ! » s'enthousiasma cette fois le blond en se levant pour prendre Tony dans ses bras et enfouir son visage dans le cou de l'ingénieur.

« Hé, doucement je vais bien. Enfin… aussi bien que possible dans un hôpital. » déclara le brun en passant une main dans le dos de l'autre homme, au moment où Bruce entra dans la chambre.

« Content de te revoir parmi nous Tony. »

« Salut, Bruce. Dis-moi que je vais pouvoir sortir d'ici rapidement. »

« Ça ne devrait pas être un gros problème. La blessure qui t'as amené ici n'est pas aussi grave que je l'avais pensé à première vue, tu devras y aller doucement pour quelques jours mais aucune raison de rester dans un hôpital. Cependant on doit parler de quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? » demanda l'ingénieur en fronçant des sourcils.

« Après que tu ais été blessé Hulk t'as ramené à la Tour et JARVIS a fait un scan en attendant l'équipe médicale du SHIELD, les morceaux de shrapnel s'étaient dangereusement rapprochés de ton cœur. »

« Le réacteur a été hors service ? »

« Plutôt oui, il était même déformé. »

« JARVIS t'as donné une estimation ? »

« 47 secondes. » Tony écarquilla les yeux à l'information, avant de se figer un instant.

« Attends, Bruce tu as dit que les morceaux s'étaient rapprochés, au passé... »

« Les médecins ont pu te les retirer. »

« Tu veux dire que je n'ai plus besoin du réacteur ? »

« A priori oui. »

Tony baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine pour y voir la lumière bleu, devenu si familière, toujours là. Bruce attrapa son regard et ajouta.

« On ne peut pas réellement l'enlever ou alors le temps qu'il te faudra pour cicatriser et être sur pied pourrait prendre plusieurs mois. »

« Ouais j'imagines. Il servira encore à l'armure. »

« Je vais aller voir pour te faire sortir, je reviens après. » déclara Bruce en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la chambre, Natasha lui emboîta le pas poussant Clint hors de la pièce en même temps et annonçant qu'elle préviendrait Pepper du réveil de Tony.  
Une fois tout le monde sortit, Tony concentra son attention sur le blond toujours assis sur la chaise à côté de son lit.

« Ça va ? »

« Oui, du moins maintenant. Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs Tony, j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre. »

Le milliardaire eut un petit sourire désolé avant de passer une main sur la joue du soldat.

« Tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter que le réacteur s'arrête en pleine nuit, par contre il faudra continuer à faire avec la lumière, ou je pourrais l'enlever pour dormir. »

« Non. » Tony fut surpris par empressement de la réponse, et Steve baissa les yeux une seconde avant de s'expliquer. « La lumière me rassure. Me rappel où je suis, et m'apaise quand je vois la lueur dans la chambre après un cauchemar. »

« Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que je te sers de veilleuse ? » Steve rit à cela, en particulier à cause de l'air faussement indigné de Tony.

« C'est possible. Mais tu es la seule veilleuse qui me rassure alors il m'est impossible de te quitter, sinon je ne pourrais plus dormir. »

« Oh. Alors en faites tu es avec moi uniquement pour le réacteur. »

« Bien sûr. Pour quoi d'autre ? Ton ego, ton humour sarcastique, ta répartie, ton impulsivité, ton courage, ton génie, ton sourire… » commença Steve coupé rapidement par Tony.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que c'était que des compliments tout ça… »

« Si tu n'avais que des qualités ça se saurait. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr si je t'aime encore, en tous cas pas vraiment là tout de suite. »

Steve rit avant de se lever et de se pencher vers l'ingénieur pour l'embrasser d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus passionnément.

Clint qui était resté à l'extérieur de la chambre et avait entendu toute la conversation avant de jeter un œil par la vitre quand les deux voix s'étaient tues, arrêta Natasha et Pepper à leur retour, il sourit et tout en s'éloignant de la chambre leur lança :

« Je ne suis pas sûr que je voudrais entrer maintenant à votre place, sauf si vous voulez être traumatisée à vie. »


	20. Chapter 20

[SPOILERS] Captain America 3, enfin juste pour la bande-annonce, mais je préfère prévenir des fois que certains ne l'ai pas vu et ne veulent pas la voir avant le film, on ne sait jamais…

Vous pouvez dire merci à Deadpool si vous aimez cet OS, c'est en allant voir ce film hier que cette fic m'est venu à l'esprit. Parce que oui, qui dit film Marvel, dit bande-annonce pour le prochain film Marvel avant, et c'est en revoyant donc la BA de Cap 3 que cette idée m'est venu.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Pepper sursauta en entendant sonner à sa porte, elle regarda l'heure sur le réveil à côté de son lit, 4h00 du matin, elle soupira et se dirigea vers son entrée, à la porte elle jeta un œil à travers son judas, pour voir nul autre que Tony Stark appuyé contre le mur à côté de lui. Evidemment, qui d'autre que lui pouvait venir chez elle à une heure pareille et sonner sans interruption jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne lui ouvrir, ce qu'elle fit, et une fois face à face elle resta figé un instant, son ami avait l'air complétement anéantit, laissant le mur porter tout son poids, la tête penché contre celui-ci aussi, les yeux dans le vague. Elle s'approcha doucement du brun et posa une main sur son bras pour attirer son attention sur elle.

« Tony ? » les yeux bruns se levèrent vers elle mais semblaient toujours ailleurs, elle descendit alors sa main pour la refermer sur le poignet du milliardaire. « Suis-moi. » déclara-t-elle en le tirant en avant, l'amenant jusque dans son salon et le faisant asseoir sur son canapé. Elle s'assit à côté de lui gardant une main de Tony dans la sienne.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Tony ? »

« Steve. »

La jeune femme ferma les yeux un instant, depuis que son ami était dans une relation avec l'autre homme elle l'avait vu changer ses mauvaises habitudes petit à petit, et se laisser emporter dans sa relation, elle en avait été heureuse et était persuadé que Steve ne le blesserait jamais, malheureusement elle semblait s'être trompée en beauté.

« Il va me laisser, comme tout le monde avant lui. Il va partir… Pep' je ne veux pas le perdre… » déclara Tony laissant sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de son amie dont la main vint caresser ses cheveux dans une tentative d'apaisement. Au bout d'un moment elle sentit la tête se faire plus lourde sur son épaule elle baissa les yeux et le vit endormi. Elle se dégagea lentement pour ne pas le perturber et l'allongea sur son canapé, après avoir attrapé une couverture elle la drapa sur l'ingénieur et regarda l'heure une nouvelle fois, 4h30, il était encore tôt mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir. Elle veilla donc sur son ami jusqu'à 6h00 avant de quitter son salon pour se changer.

* * *

Le matin quand Steve entra dans la cuisine, il trouva tous les membres de l'équipe dans la pièce sauf une personne.

« Quelqu'un a vu Tony ce matin ? »

« Non. » répondit Natasha.

« Sûrement dans son atelier après une épiphanie nocturne. » ajouta Clint.

« Sans doute. » déclara Steve, il attrapa deux tasses et les remplis de café avant de prendre la direction de l'atelier de Tony. Mais quand il arriva en bas, l'ingénieur n'était nulle part en vue. Il entra tout de même dans la pièce et découvrit par terre des dossiers certains ouverts, d'autres fermés. Il jeta un œil à la couverture de l'un d'eux et vit son nom d'inscrit dessus, le blond fronça les sourcils et s'accroupit pour regarder les fichiers de plus près. Il y avait les siens mais ceux, aussi, de Bucky. Tous. Et des photos éparpillés tout autour, lui, Bucky, eux deux ensembles avant le sérum et après. Il attrapa l'une des photos et la fixa un long moment. Il se souvenait de ce moment, quelques heures seulement avant la mission qui avait coûté la vie de son ami, enfin le croyait-il jusqu'à il y a quelques jours encore. Il n'avait jamais vu cette image, ne savait même pas qu'une photo avait été prise à ce moment. Juste Bucky et lui, pris sur le vif, la main de son ami reposait sur son épaule alors que les deux d'entre eux riaient. Ils étaient heureux à ce moment, presque insouciant malgré les événements qui se déroulait au même moment, et quelques heures plus tard il avait vu son ami tomber sans rien pouvoir faire.

* * *

Tout le monde dans la cuisine releva subitement la tête en entendant les talons claquer sur le sol, et une Pepper à l'air furieux entrer dans la pièce.

« Où est Steve ? » demanda-t-elle.

« En bas, dans l'atelier de Tony. » répondit Bruce.

Ils la regardèrent tous faire volte-face et sortir avant d'échanger des regards d'incompréhension.

Steve était toujours perdu dans le cliché qu'il tenait entre les mains quand il entendit les portes s'ouvrir, il pensa que c'était Tony mais fronça les sourcils en voyant Pepper.

« Je croyais pouvoir vous faire confiance, que vous ne lui feriez pas de mal, que vous seriez là même dans les pires moments pour lui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu faire pour que vous lui fassiez ça, mais… »

« Hé doucement. » coupa Steve. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, où est Tony ? »

« Vous n'avez aucune idée ? »

« Non. Je pensais trouver Tony ici ce matin comme il n'était plus au lit quand je me suis réveillé, mais tout ce que j'ai trouvé c'est ça. Où il est, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Il a débarqué chez moi à 4h du matin complétement défait, disant que vous alliez le laisser comme toutes les autres personnes dans sa vie. »

« Quoi ? Mais où il est allé chercher une idée pareille ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je pensais que vous pourriez me le dire. »

« Et pourquoi tous… » Steve s'arrêta, jetant un regard de plus à la photo qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main, avant de se détourner de la jeune femme et se baisser de nouveau, Pepper l'imita et découvrit les fichiers à son tour.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? »

« Des dossiers, certains datant des années 40 et même avant, de moi et de… Bucky. » fini Steve en fixant les différents photos de lui et son ami.

« Steve ? » interpella Pepper en voyant le Capitaine ne plus faire un geste.

« Vous ne pensez pas que Tony pourrait imaginer qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre Bucky et moi. »

« Et bien, en regardant les photos il est vrai que vous semblez très proche. »

« Bien sûr qu'on l'était, il était mon meilleur ami, le seul ami que j'avais. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit exactement ? »

« Pas grand-chose, qu'il ne voulait pas vous perdre mais que vous alliez le quitter. »

« Il est chez vous ? »

« Oui, on devrait y aller. »

Steve hocha la tête et se releva pour suivre Pepper.

* * *

Tony se réveilla difficilement, il se rendit compte qu'il était sur un canapé et pensa une minute être dans son atelier, mais non, ce canapé était bien plus confortable. Il ouvrit les yeux et réalisa qu'il était chez Pepper. Il soupira en se rappelant la raison de son arrivée ici. Il se sortit du canapé et trouva la cuisine pour se faire un café. Il resta debout à observer, comme hypnotisé, le café couler dans une tasse. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir la dernière goutte tomber, qu'il entendit la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir et se fermer. Quand il se retourna il découvrit son amie, mais aussi Steve à l'entrée de la pièce. Il préféra ne pas croiser le regarddu Capitaine et se détourna d'eux pour attraper la tasse de café, qu'il l'attendait.

« Tony ? » l'ingénieur tressaillit à la voix de l'autre homme, et cela ne passa pas inaperçu. Steve jeta un coup d'œil à Pepper qui lui offrit un léger sourire d'encouragement. Le blond se rapprocha et posa une main sur l'épaule de Tony.

« Vas-y. Fais-le, et tu pourras partir. » annonça Tony.

« De quoi tu parles Tony ? »

« Me laisser, tu ne seras pas le premier, et certainement pas le dernier, oh ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi je m'en remettrais, c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait après tout… » dit-il en faisait face à Steve.

« Tony, je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter, qu'est-ce qui t'a mis cette idée en tête ? » demanda le blond en posant une main sur la joue du milliardaire.

« Tu vas me laisser et aller le retrouver. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, à côté du fait d'avoir été la marionnette d'Hydra pendant plusieurs décennies il est tellement mieux que moi. Il… »

Tony fut efficacement coupé par les lèvres de Steve sur les siennes.

« Très bien, écoute-moi une minute. Je reviendrais plus tard sur le « il est tellement mieux que moi », pour l'instant ce que je veux savoir c'est ce qui t'as mis l'idée que j'allais te laisser en tête. »

« Hier tu as dit que tu voulais le retrouver, faire tout ce que tu pouvais pour le ramener. J'ai essayé de me convaincre que ça n'arriverais pas mais la nuit dernière. Ce rêve… il m'a ouvert les yeux sur l'inévitable. »

Steve soupira, ça ressemblait bien à Tony de s'emballer pour un rien juste à cause d'un rêve. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait dans ton rêve ? »

Tony ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête tomber contre le torse du soldat, se replongeant dans son rêve de la nuit précédente.

 _« Il est mon ami. »_

 _« Je l'étais aussi, enfin non, je croyais qu'on était plus que ça. »_

 _« Je ne peux pas le laisser. »_

 _« Mais moi oui. »_

 _« Tony, ces derniers mois on était géniaux, je ne pensais pas revivre quelque chose comme ça en me réveillant, mais aujourd'hui... »_

 _« Tu crois que je vais te laisser me larguer comme ça, pour un taré à la solde d'Hydra… »_

 _« Ne parle pas de lui comme ça. Il n'a jamais voulu faire cela, faire du mal à des innocents intentionnellement, on ne peut pas dire la même chose de toi. Toi qui as construit des armes pendant des années, n'ayant rien à faire des conséquences, des personnes qui se faisaient tuer à cause de toi, des familles entières n'ayant rien demandé. »_

 _Sans réfléchir Tony avait levé la main et tirer sur Steve, les réflexes du soldat lui firent lever son bouclier avant que le coup l'atteigne et la bataille avait commencé, faisant se réveiller en sursaut Tony._

Pendant le récit de son rêve Steve avait refermé ses bras autour du corps du brun. Et il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux à la fin, avant de repousser Tony pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tony, bien sûr que je veux le retrouver, il est mon meilleur ami et il m'a protégé pendant des années, c'est normal que je veuille faire la même chose pour lui. Mais si j'ai la chance de le retrouver c'est avec toi que je veux le faire pas contre toi, parce que quoi qu'il arrive j'aurais besoin de toi. Il y a une chose qui était vrai dans ton rêve, ces derniers mois on était géniaux et j'ai l'intention qu'il y en ait encore beaucoup et pas seulement des mois mais des années. Bucky est mon meilleur ami et l'a toujours était, rien de plus. Il n'est pas mieux que toi. » Tony avait baissé les yeux pendant la tirade de Steve, mais avant de finir le blond voulait que les bruns fasse face aux siens. « Tony ? » l'appel de son nom fit relever les yeux à l'ingénieur. « Je t'aime. » Steve vit les yeux de Tony se faire plus large à cet aveu qu'il faisait pour la première fois et eut un léger sourire avant de se baisser pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre homme, il vit les yeux bruns se fermer juste avant de fermer les siens, refermant ses bras plus fermement autour de la taille de Tony qui enroula ses propre bras autour de son cou, s'accrochant à lui.

Pepper sourit devant le spectacle des deux hommes qui avaient visiblement oublié sa présence. Elle s'éclipsa en poussant un soupir silencieux, elle n'avait pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs avec Tony Stark, mais apparemment elle ne s'était pas trompée, elle avait bien un allié, et de taille, pour gérer son ami.

 _A bientôt ;)_


	21. Chapter 21

Hé, me revoilà par ici !

* * *

Steve se réveilla en douceur à cause de la lumière du soleil qui filtrait dans la chambre. Il ouvrit les yeux un peu difficilement et passa le bras à côté de lui mais Tony ne se trouvait pas dans le lit. Le blond tourna la tête en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et fronça les sourcils en voyant l'ingénieur avec un plateau entre les mains. Il se releva dans le lit, s'appuyant contre la tête de lit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Petit déjeuner. »

« Au lit. Une raison particulière ? »

« Pour me faire pardonner. » répondit le milliardaire en posant le plateau et s'asseyant sur le lit aux côtés de Steve.

« De quoi ? Et puis je suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée pour moi. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais failli empoisonné Pepper un jour avec une omelette. »

« Ceci est entièrement faux. Et tu passes trop de temps avec Pepper pour savoir se genre de chose. »

Steve sourit, sachant très bien que Tony était heureux que lui et Pepper s'entende bien, avant de redemander.

« Te faire pardonner de quoi, Tony ? »

« Pour hier soir. On devait sortir et j'ai complètement oublié je te rappel. Et si je me souviens bien tu n'étais pas vraiment ravi que j'ai oublié. »

« Et donc tu veux m'empoisonner pour pouvoir bosser dans ton atelier sans que je viennes t'interrompre, un peu radical comme solution, tu ne penses pas ? » s'amusa le blond.

« Tu te moques de moi là, non ? »

« Un peu. » sourit Steve avant d'être plus sérieux. « Oui j'étais contrarié que tu ais oublié, mais j'aurais pu venir te le rappelais plus tôt pour que tu es le temps de te préparer et que ce ne soit pas trop tard. »

« Sauf que tu ne devrais pas avoir besoin de me le rappeler Steve. C'est ça le problème avec moi tu ne peux jamais rien prévoir parce que tu peux être sûr que j'aurais oublié cinq minutes plus tard… »

« Tony. Je sais tout ça. Je sais que tu oublies, que tu te laisses emporter dans ton travail et que tu as aucune notion du temps quand tu es dans ton atelier. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, je savais tout ça avant qu'on commence à sortir ensemble, je savais que ça pouvais arriver… » Steve s'arrêta une seconde détaillant d'un peu plus près le visage de l'autre homme. « Tu as dormi cette nuit ? »

« Hein, euh, oui. »

« Tony… » soupira Steve.

« Oui, bon d'accord j'ai dû faire une sieste d'une demi-heure sur le canapé. »

« Je vois. Alors premièrement passe moi mon café… »

« Je croyais que j'allais t'empoisonner avec mon petit déjeuner. »

« Le reste je ne suis pas sûr, mais s'il y a une chose dont je suis certain c'est que le café devrait être bon. C'est la seul chose que tu sais faire dans une cuisine. »

« C'est faux. » s'indigna le brun.

« Hmm… Bien sûr Tony. Deuxièmement tu vas dormir, et pas dix minutes, non plusieurs heures, ici dans notre lit. Et s'il le faut je resterais avec toi pour m'assurer que tu te reposes… » continua Steve avant de se faire de nouveau couper.

« Si tu es dans le lit je vois pas l'intérêt de me reposer, il y a des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire à deux dans un lit. » répliqua l'ingénieur avec un sourire en coin.

« Hors de question. Troisièmement après avoir dormi, tu prends une douche et tu nous prévois une soirée en tête à tête hors de la Tour. »

« Je croyais que tu n'étais pas fâché qu'on ne soit pas sortit hier soir. »

« Non, mais tu me dois toujours une soirée. » déclara le blond en prenant une gorgée de son café.

« Très bien, JARVIS… »

« Oh non, Monsieur le génie, aucune aide de JARVIS ou de qui que ce soit d'autre. Il va falloir mettre ton cerveau en ébullition pour cette soirée, comme tu sais si bien le faire dans ton atelier. »

« C'est un défi ? »

« Appelons-le comme ça, et si tu t'en sors bien, tu auras le droit à une récompense. »

« Quelle genre ? » demanda Tony en baillant, prouvant à Steve qu'il avait vraiment besoin de dormir.

« Tout dépendra de la soirée. » informa le Capitaine en piochant sur le plateau. « Hmm, je vais peut-être revoir mon jugement sur tes talents en cuisine. »

« Je dois avouer que ce n'est peut-être pas tout à fait moi qui ai fait quoi que ce soit, à part le café. » admit le brun avant de donner plus d'explication sous le regard interrogateur de Steve. « Bruce n'a pas eu le temps de finir son petit déjeuner avant de devoir aller dans son labo à cause d'une expérience qu'il a lancé hier soir, alors j'ai _peut-être_ , rien n'est moins sûr, piqué dans ce qu'il n'avait pas touché, avant que Thor débarque dans la cuisine. »

« Tu es en train de me dire que ton petit déjeuner d'excuse n'a même pas était fait par toi. »

« J'ai fait le café ! »

Steve rit légèrement avant de poser le plateau sur la table de nuit à côté de lui, puis de tirer Tony contre lui. L'ingénieur se débarrassa de son jean avant de se laisser aller dans les bras du blond qui remonta la couette sur Tony. Ce dernier s'endormit rapidement et Steve profita du calme de la matinée avec un génie blottit contre lui et un livre.

Quand Tony se réveilla Steve avait disparu, mais avait laissé une note.

 _Je passe la journée avec Natasha en ville, j'attends ton message pour savoir à quelle heure je dois te retrouver. Et rappel toi une chose Tony, ce n'est pas parce que tu dépensera une fortune que la soirée sera meilleure, pense à ta récompense. Steve._

* * *

 _à bientôt ! ;)_


	22. Chapter 22

De retour ici ! Désolé de ne plus poster aussi souvent de nouveaux OS, mais entre le boulot, et l'autre fic 'Something we need' pour laquelle je ne veux pas prendre de retard et continuer à poster régulièrement je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour finir, ou écrire de nouveaux OS, mais promis je ne vous oublie pas ;)

* * *

Tony luttait pour ne pas se rendormir. Pepper l'avait réveillé quelques minutes plus tôt, l'informant qu'ils arrivaient à New York, et l'ingénieur avait souri à cela. Les deux dernières semaines avaient été épuisantes, entre réunions et soirées pour Stark Industries, ajouté au décalage horaire il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de retrouver son lit et de dormir.  
Il activa son téléphone pour jeter un œil à l'heure de la côte Est des Etats-Unis, et se dit que pour une fois personne ne pourrait lui reprocher ses horaires de sommeil étrange puisqu'il n'était pas loin d'une heure du matin, et non deux heures de l'après-midi ou quelque chose comme ça, même si pour cette fois il avait une bonne raison. Il eut aussi un léger sourire en contemplant la photo de son écran de verrouillage. Il avait « volé » cette photo un matin alors que Steve dormait toujours, et l'air détendu au milieu de ses draps du soldat le faisait fondre à chaque fois. Il soupira, Steve et lui avaient commencé à sortir ensemble quelques semaines plus tôt, ils avaient partagé un certain nombre de dîner en tête à tête et autres moments, ainsi que plusieurs nuits dans un de leurs lits. Il aurait aimé savoir qu'en rentrant à la Tour, il trouverait Steve endormi dans son lit, et qu'il pourrait se blottir contre lui pour s'endormir sereinement, mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui cela n'avait pas eu lieu, à chaque fois qu'ils partageaient un lit c'était après le sexe, et Tony se demandait parfois quels étaient les sentiments de Steve à son encontre, est-ce qu'il était juste un passe-temps pour le soldat, en attendant qu'il trouve quelqu'un d'autre ? Cette pensée le perturbait toujours car lui était tombé amoureux du blond, en faites ça avait commencé avant même qu'ils commencent à sortir ensemble, mais après quelques rendez-vous, il savait qu'il était foutu. Admettre ses sentiments pour Steve n'avait pas été facile, alors en faire part à quelqu'un d'autre il n'en était pas encore question, surtout pas à Steve dont il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour lui. Tony soupira une nouvelle fois et reposa son téléphone avant de dévier son regard vers l'extérieur pour voir la Terre se rapprochait progressivement, loupant complètement le sourire qui avait fleuri sur les lèvres de Pepper, avant qu'elle sorte son téléphone à son tour.

Quand ils posèrent enfin le pied sur le sol américain, Tony eut un sourire fatigué en trouvant Happy qui les attendait, parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de conduire lui-même pour rentrer à la Tour. Le trajet se fit dans un silence confortable jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant l'immeuble de Pepper, la jeune femme embrassa rapidement le milliardaire sur la joue et salua Happy avant de descendre de voiture. Les deux hommes la regardèrent entrer dans son immeuble, et Happy redémarra quand la lumière s'alluma dans l'appartement. Tony savait que Pepper ne risquait pas grand-chose une fois les portes de son immeuble franchises mais cela le rassurait de savoir qu'elle était bien en sécurité dans son appartement et Happy l'avait depuis longtemps compris, Tony suspectait que cela le rassurait aussi.  
Il n'y eut pas plus de mots échangés durant le reste du trajet jusqu'à la Tour, le milliardaire remercia et souhaita une bonne nuit à Happy en descendant de voiture et l'autre homme le salua à son tour.  
L'ingénieur appuya sa tête contre la paroi de l'ascenseur derrière lui alors qu'il gravissait les étages. Il entra dans sa chambre, et lança ses chaussures quelque part sans faire attention à l'endroit, avant de retirer sa veste et son tee-shirt qui finirent sur une chaise et c'est finalement alors qu'il enlevait son pantalon qu'il remarqua une forme dans son lit, en s'approchant il découvrit que c'était Steve, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le Capitaine le nez enfouit dans son oreiller. Tony se glissa dans le lit à côté de l'autre homme, qui remua en sentant un poids supplémentaire sur le matelas. Steve ouvrit un œil, eut un sourire endormi et tendit le bras pour rapprocher Tony de lui. L'ingénieur ne se fit pas prier et vint poser sa tête sur l'épaule de l'autre homme, en encerclant sa taille de son bras. Il sentit les deux bras du soldat l'entourer et un baiser être déposé dans ses cheveux.

« Tu m'as manqué. » murmura le blond, et Tony sourit avant de déposer un baiser contre son épaule.

Steve s'était déjà rendormi avant que Tony ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de garder un sourire aux lèvres en fermant les yeux, pensant qu'il s'était peut-être trompé et que Steve l'aimait aussi.

* * *

En se réveillant Natasha se rendit compte qu'elle avait reçu un message, elle attrapa son téléphone sur le chemin de la cuisine et elle sourit en lisant les mots sur son écran. _'Tony est définitivement perdu.'_  
Elle ne perdit pas de temps pour répondre. _'C'est une bonne chose que Steve le soit aussi, alors.'_  
Quand Natasha arriva dans la cuisine, elle découvrit Clint et Bruce déjà présents. Et alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cafetière, elle fit glisser son téléphone sur la table pour qu'ils puissent lire le message qu'elle avait reçu.

* * *

Quand Tony se réveilla, il fronça les sourcils à la sensation d'être seul dans le lit, il se demanda un instant s'il avait rêvé, mais la place à côté de la sienne était encore chaude, ce qui voulait dire que Steve avait bien été là, et était levé depuis peu. Il se leva à son tour, et prit la direction de la cuisine, il s'arrêta en entendant les voix provenant de la pièce.

« Je vous promets que je ne blesserais jamais Tony, les gars. »

« C'est une bonne chose, parce que sinon je t'assomme avec ton propre bouclier. » annonça Natasha.

« Et je te transpercerais avec une ou deux flèches made in Stark. » ajouta Clint.

« Et je ne peux rien promettre concernant le Hulk. » finit Bruce.

Tony resta bouche bée un instant, il avait toujours pensé que si sa relation avec Steve s'avérait sérieuse, il aurait le droit à ce genre de discours, mais Steve ? Non. Jamais. Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait dire quelque chose s'approchant de ça à Steve. Le concernant lui.  
Il entra finalement dans la cuisine et le regard de Natasha lui dit que la jeune femme l'avait entendu arriver bien avant qu'il n'entre.

« De l'autre côté, si tu blesses Steve je me servirais d'un de tes gantelets pour te tirer dessus, et souviens-toi que tu m'as appris à m'en servir. » sourit la rousse.

« Et je n'hésiterais pas à utiliser des flèches explosives si tu cherches à te protéger avec l'une de tes armures. »

« Et même si je soupçonne Hulk d'avoir un faible pour « l'homme de fer » je ne peux rien assurer… » conclut Bruce, avant que les trois d'entre eux sortent de la cuisine laissant le couple en tête à tête. Ils les regardèrent quitter la pièce avant que Tony se dirige vers Steve, ce dernier sourit et passa une main sur la joue du génie avant de l'embrasser puis de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Steve ? »

« Hum ? »

« Nos amis me font peur parfois. »

Le blond rit à cela et Tony le suivit peu de temps après avant de capturer de nouveau ses lèvres.

* * *

 _A la prochaine ;)_


	23. Chapter 23

Nouvel OS ! Totalement inspiré d'un fanart avec Tony et Pepper, mais que je ne retrouve plus :(

* * *

Tony était en train de travailler dans son atelier quand il entendit les portes s'ouvrir suivit de talons aiguilles claquant sur le sol, il ne se retourna même pas sachant très bien qui arrivait derrière lui. Et puis de toute façon, il n'y avait que deux personnes que JARVIS laissait entrer dans son atelier sans toujours le prévenir ou lui demander s'ils pouvaient entrer, et il doutait que Steve ait mis des talons, bien que quand il y pensa l'image le fit sourire.

« Que puis-je pour toi, Pepper ? »

« Je t'avais dit que cette rencontre était importante, Tony ! Comment tu as pu oublier encore une fois ? »

Tony se retourna pour regarder la jeune femme, et ce dit qu'il allait passer un mauvais moment vu son air énervé.

« Tu as vraiment besoin d'un agenda. »

« J'en ai un. Ouvre-le JARVIS. » répliqua l'ingénieur, et un écran s'alluma sous les yeux de Pepper qui le regarda suspicieusement.

« Gris, veut dire travail, rouge c'est pour les Avengers, vert ce sont les soirées, et jaune… » expliqua Tony.

« Je vois uniquement du bleu, Tony. Qu'est-ce que veux dire le bleu ? »

« Le bleu veut dire que Monsieur à un rendez-vous avec le Capitaine Rogers, Mlle Potts. » intervint JARVIS.

Pepper ferma les yeux un instant avant de frapper Tony sur la tête avec le dossier qu'elle avait à la main.

« Aïe ! Pepper ! »

« Je sais que je t'ai dit que si tu voulais que ta relation fonctionne avec Steve il fallait que tu saches te rendre disponible, mais tu ne peux pas passer tout ton temps avec lui, tu as encore des obligations vis-à-vis de Stark Industries même si tu m'as nommé PDG. »

« Oh, désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, je redescendrais plus tard. » annonça Steve en entrant dans l'atelier, mais alors qu'il faisait demi-tour pour sortir Pepper l'arrêta.

« Oh non, Steve tu tombe très bien, viens ici, s'il te plaît. »

Steve regarda la jeune femme surpris, avant de tourner les yeux vers l'ingénieur qui semblait coupable. Il soupira en se demandant ce que Tony avait encore bien pu faire pour ennuyer la pauvre Pepper, avant de se rapprocher d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce que Tony a encore fait ? »

« Apparemment cet imbécile prend mes conseils un peu trop littéralement. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de suivre. »

« Tu vois son agenda ? »

« Euh, Oui. » répondit Steve perdu.

« Une couleur semble représenter une catégorie de chose à faire. »

« D'accord. » dit Steve même s'il était toujours aussi perdu. « Mais il n'y a que du bleu ? »

« En effet. Ce qui veut dire que Tony passe tout son temps à faire ou planifier autour d'une seule chose, ou en l'occurrence personne, négligeant tout le reste, comme une réunion très importante pas plus tard que ce matin. Je suis très heureuse pour vous deux Steve, mais Tony à des choses importantes à faire. »

« Attends, tu veux dire que le bleu, c'est moi ? »

« Tout à fait. »

Steve retint son sourire, en posant tout de même un regard pétillant de joie sur Tony qui avait baissé la tête comme un gamin pris en faute.

« Je m'en occupe Pepper, et promis il ne ratera plus une réunion importante à cause de moi. »

« Merci Steve. » dit la jeune femme avant de sortir de l'atelier.

Une fois seuls, Steve s'approcha de Tony et passa une main sous le menton de l'ingénieur pour l'obliger à relever la tête et pouvoir croiser son regard. Tony fronça les sourcils en voyant le sourire sur le visage du blond mais ne se fit pas prier pour répondre au baiser que le soldat posait sur ses lèvres.

« Et moi qui croyais me faire engueuler. »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que tu remplis ton agenda avec moi ? » demanda Steve avant de déposer un baiser de plus sur les lèvres du milliardaire. « Cela dit Pepper a raison, tu as des choses à faire, et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Alors tu vas devoir rajouter quelques couleurs dans cet agenda pour les jours à venir. Cependant, on ne peut pas décommander un rendez-vous le jour même, non ? Ce qui veut dire qu'avant de vous laisser repartir dans votre travail je vous kidnappe pour la journée, Monsieur Stark. » termina Steve avec un sourire espiègle.

Tony sourit à son tour, et attrapa Steve par le col pour l'embrasser à nouveau cette fois plus intensément, avant de laisser le Capitaine le tirer hors de son atelier.

* * *

 _Et maintenant je laisse votre esprit imaginer ce qu'il veut pour la suite de cette journée… et à bientôt pour un autre OS !_


	24. Chapter 24

Petit OS qui m'est venu en lisant la review de laylou-miimi, sur le chapitre 22. Hulk n'est pas vraiment jaloux, mais protecteur envers son ami de fer ;)

* * *

Il pensait que la bataille était fini, que tous leurs ennemis étaient à terre alors quand il entendit un bruit derrière lui, Steve se retourna, son bouclier devant lui avant de finalement soupirer et de l'abaisser. La façade de l'armure se releva et il put voir le sourire de Tony alors que celui-ci se dirigeait vers lui.

« Tout le monde va bien ? » demanda le Capitaine par les communications, sans quitter l'ingénieur des yeux.

« Natasha s'est blessé à une cheville, si Tony pouvait venir la récupérer pour la ramener à la Tour. » répondit Clint.

« J'arrive dans une minute Legolas. » déclara le milliardaire après s'être arrêté aux côtés du blond. Il passa une main métallique sur la joue droite du Capitaine, où ce dernier était légèrement blessé, avant de l'embrasser brièvement sur les lèvres. Steve sourit avant de regarder l'armure décoller pour se diriger vers leurs deux équipiers. Il sentit le sol trembler en même temps qu'un bruit sourd venant de derrière lui, mais cette fois il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne pour faire une arrivée pareille, en jetant un œil il put confirmer que Hulk était bien là.

« Hey Hulk ! C'est fini tu sais, tu peux laisser revenir Bruce il n'y a plus de danger. » affirma-t-il, mais fronça les sourcils en voyant le géant vert se rapprocher de lui d'un air pas rassurant, enfin si Hulk pouvait vraiment avoir un air rassurant… Le blond finit enfermé dans l'une des mains de Hulk, sans qu'il n'est le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, avant que ce dernier se mette à sauter d'immeuble en immeuble.

« Hulk. Hulk ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Repose-moi ! »

Steve put finalement reposer les pieds au sol et jeta un œil autour de lui pour savoir où ils se trouvaient. Le toit de l'immeuble sur lequel ils étaient lui permettait d'avoir une vue assez large sur Manhattan, qui lui permit de localiser la Tour Stark, bien loin de leur position. Quand il leva les yeux vers Hulk, il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour, semblait-il, énerver le membre de l'équipe le plus caractériel.

« Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ici Hulk ? »

Le géant se baissa vers lui et un posa un doigt sur sa poitrine.

« Homme de fer. »

« Tony ? Il y a un problème. »

« Hulk aime homme de fer. Blondinet pas blessé homme de fer. Sinon Hulk smash blondinet. »

Steve déglutit devant Hulk. Ce n'est pas qu'il avait l'intention de faire le moindre mal à Tony, ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter de la moindre menace de la part de Hulk, mais il restait impressionnant et Steve avait bien compris depuis longtemps que le Hulk appréciait énormément Tony, qui avait été le premier à le traiter comme n'importe lequel des membres de l'équipe, sans montrer la moindre peur quand il se trouvait face à lui, même dépourvu de son armure.

« Je ne le blesserais pas, promis Hulk. »

« Bien. Parce que Hulk aime bien blondinet aussi. »

Steve sourit. « Super, blondinet aime Hulk aussi. » Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de parler comme Hulk, tout d'un coup ? Il ne s'arrêta pas sur cette pensée quand il vit finalement le géant vert rétrécir et retrouver la couleur de peau originale du Docteur Banner. Steve souffla avant de réaliser que sa ligne de communication avec le reste de l'équipe avait été coupée à un moment, il la réactiva et fut accueilli par la douce voix de Tony.

« Bordel Steve, où est-ce que tu es, et où est Bruce ! »

« Hey Tony. »

« Tu peux pas répondre quand on te parles ? »

« Désolé la com a été désactivé sans que je ne m'en rende compte, vous pouvez venir nous chercher ? Je suis avec Bruce sur un toit au sud de la Tour. »

« Ouais, j'envoie Legolas avec le quinjet, parce que y a pas moyen que je vous ramène tous les deux avec une armure. »

« Oh et dit à Clint de prendre des vêtements pour Bruce. »

Quand ils revinrent à la Tour, Tony informa Bruce que Natasha l'attendait dans son labo avec ce qui était sans doute une entorse, avant de se tourner vers Steve.

« Si aller faire une ballade juste après les batailles devient une habitude, j'aimerais être prévenu à l'avance. »

« J'ai pas vraiment eu mon mot à dire. » répondit le Capitaine.

« Comment ça ? »

« Hulk m'a kidnappé, si je peux dire. »

« Pourquoi il a fait ça ? »

« Eh bien, Bruce a raison quand il dit que Hulk a une préférence pour « l'homme de fer ». Il m'a fait comprendre que si je te blessais, je me ferais « smasher ». »

Tony regarda Steve une seconde avant d'éclater de rire. Steve roula des yeux à la réaction de son petit ami, et passa à côté de lui pour aller retirer son uniforme.

* * *

A la fin de la bataille suivante pour laquelle les Avengers avaient été appelé, Tony vint se poser sur l'épaule du géant vert qui tourna la tête vers lui quand il le sentit s'asseoir, il le regarda relever la façade de l'armure, et l'étudia pendant un instant jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à parler.

« Alors comme ça tu menaces Steve de se faire smasher, merci mon pote je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. »

* * *

Comme Tony ne répondait pas à travers les communications, Steve le chercha autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, et le trouva installé sur la large épaule de Hulk avant qu'il ne s'envole venant à quelques mètres du sol face au géant et lui tende son poing de métal, Hulk l'imita et Tony tapa son poing contre le sien, faisant apparaître un grand sourire sur le visage toujours vert.

« Fais gaffe Steve, Hulk va finir par te piquer Tony. » intervint Clint qui était arrivé à ses côtés. Le Capitaine roula des yeux, mais sourit, avant que Tony se dirige vers eux. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du sol cette fois et présenta sa main à Steve.

« Puis-je vous ramener à la maison Capitaine ? »

Steve sourit et passa son bras autour du cou de Tony qui enroula l'un de ses bras autour de sa taille avant de s'envoler.

« Et nous on rentre à pied ? » rechigna l'archer en les voyant se diriger vers la Tour.

* * *

 _à bientôt... !_


	25. Chapter 25

Un nouvel épisode ;)

* * *

Steve était accoudé au bar, un verre à la main, il regardait les gens autour de lui en particulier les autres Avengers alors qu'ils se trouvaient à l'une des soirées de Tony, concernant Stark Industries.

Le regard de Steve s'arrêta sur l'ingénieur discutant un peu plus loin avec des personnes que le soldat n'avait jamais vu. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ce Tony-là, sourire de façade, arrogant au plus haut point, enfin celui qu'il avait d'abord rencontré, et derrière lequel il avait découvert après plusieurs semaines le Tony dont il était tombé amoureux. Il sourit légèrement quand son regard croisa celui du milliardaire, qui répondit en souriant lui-même d'un de ces vrais sourires pendant quelques instants avant de revenir à la discussion.  
Après cela, le regard de Steve se porta du côté de la piste de danse, où il trouva Natasha, cette femme ne cessait de l'étonner, elle arrivait à se fondre dans n'importe quel décor, jouer n'importe quel rôle, de la combattante redoutable qu'il fallait mieux avoir de son côté, à la magnifique femme dans une robe de soirée qu'il pouvait voir de là où il se trouvait dansant avec Bruce. Ce dernier avait été le plus réticent à accepter de venir à cette soirée, il craignait que le Hulk sorte pour une raison ou une autre dû à tout le monde qui serait présent, mais il avait fini par se laisser emmener jusqu'ici, et maintenant les Avengers faisait en sorte de le distraire et garder un œil discret sur lui pour ne pas risquer l'apparition d'un géant vert, bien que, tant qu'il n'y aurait pas de blessé, cela amuserait sans aucun doute beaucoup Tony.  
A quelques mètres d'eux, Clint avait invité Pepper à danser, lui aussi n'avait pas vraiment eu envie de venir ici, ce genre de soirée n'était pas son élément, et il avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée avec lui au bar à discuter, essayant de repousser les personnes autour d'eux surtout quand celles-ci ne se gênait pas pour leur poser des questions personnelles. De leur poste, l'archer avait repéré l'air exaspéré de la PDG de Stark Industries, et s'était excusé auprès de Steve pour aller sauver la jeune femme qui avait eu l'air soulagé et avait accepté sans hésitation l'invitation à danser de Clint, s'éclipsant sous les yeux des autres personnes plutôt furieuse de s'être fait couper, ce qui amusa beaucoup les deux danseurs quand Clint le fit remarquer à Pepper. Steve aperçut ensuite, aussi en train de danser, Thor et Jane, la jeune femme était à New York actuellement et ne s'était pas fait priée quand Thor lui avait demandé de l'accompagner ce soir. Le Capitaine sourit en regardant ses amis, avant de finir son verre et de le poser sur le comptoir, en se demandant quand est-ce qu'il pourrait s'éclipser d'ici. Il se retourna et commanda un autre verre, l'alcool n'avait plus vraiment d'effet sur lui depuis le sérum mais au moins ça l'occupait. Alors qu'il regardait le serveur le servir, il sentit une présence à ses côtés et retint un soupir, se demandant déjà, quelle excuse il allait utiliser cette fois pour se débarrasser de la personne qui venait d'arrivée, surtout maintenant qu'il était seul. Mais quand il tourna la tête, ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux familiers du milliardaire, et il ne put retenir un léger sourire d'apparaître sur son visage.

« Alors soldat, on est seul ce soir. »

« Tout le monde est en train de danser. »

« J'ai pu remarquer ça. » sourit Tony avant de prendre le verre des mains de Steve et de lui tendre la sienne. « Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller les rejoindre ? »

« Tu as des choses plus importantes à faire ce soir Tony, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. » en reprenant son verre pour boire une gorgée.

« Tu es toujours la chose la plus importante Steve, et j'ai très envie de danser maintenant, et aussi de me défaire de ce groupe de personnes là-bas. Et ce serait indigne de Captain America de me laisser à mon terrible sort. »

Steve rit en secoua la tête au ton dramatique de l'ingénieur.

« Tout le monde va savoir. »

« Oh c'est certain qu'ils vont tous le penser, ça fera les gros titres demain dans la presse à n'en pas douter, insupportable comme je suis, je vais confirmer ce que tout le monde dit et Pepper va me haïr quelques jours pour ne pas l'avoir averti avant, afin qu'elle puisse se préparer au tsunami médiatique de Captain America sortant avec Iron Man. »

Un silence passa après la réplique de Tony pour qu'il reprenne finalement.

« Tu sais que tu n'es pas juste une aventure ou un passe-temps pour moi, je suis sérieux au sujet de notre relation. »

« Je sais Tony. » sourit Steve.

« Mais si tu n'es pas prêt à l'onde de choc de Captain America gay et en couple avec le milliardaire dépravé qu'est Tony Stark, je comprends. »

Steve reposa son verre, et prit la main de Tony dans la sienne.

Quand ils commencèrent à danser, tout le monde dans la salle s'arrêta de parler pendant un instant, les regardant, mais Steve gardait les yeux plongés dans ceux de Tony. Il entendit simplement le rire de Clint, sans doute après que Pepper ait fait une remarque concernant la mort lente et prochaine de Tony.

* * *

Et les choses se passèrent exactement comme Tony les avaient décrites pendant les jours qui suivirent, mais Steve ne pouvait pas moins s'en soucier alors qu'il était allongé avec Tony dans leur lit, le génie endormi contre lui, le réacteur laissant échapper la seule lumière dans la pièce, lui permettant de deviner les traits du visage du milliardaire.

* * *

... _à très bientôt !_


	26. Chapter 26

Et encore un ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alors que la majorité des Avengers étaient hors des Etats-Unis actuellement, Natasha et Clint en mission quelque part pour le SHIELD, Bruce reparti pour quelques semaines en Inde, et Thor sur Asgard, les seuls qui restaient dans la Tour étaient donc Iron Man et Captain America. A 9h du matin, Pepper pensait donc trouver Tony dans son atelier après une nuit passée à travailler, et ne pas croiser le Capitaine sans doute parti pour sa course matinale, où alors au moment de partir si Steve revenait à ce moment-là. Et effectivement l'espace commun des Avengers était vide quand elle arriva, ce qui l'a surpris par contre c'est de ne pas voir de café déjà prêt dans la cuisine, elle descendit tout de même en direction de l'atelier de l'ingénieur et resta à la porte un instant fronçant les sourcils de n'y apercevoir la présence de personne, et que tout soit éteint dans la pièce. Elle fit demi-tour, déposa ses affaires sur la grande table de la salle à manger et se dirigea vers la chambre de Tony, des fois que le génie ait mis son cerveau en pose pour dormir quelques heures, mais quand elle atteignit la chambre personne ne se trouvait dans la pièce non plus.

« JARVIS, où est Tony ? »

« Dans le salon Mlle Potts, endormi sur le canapé. »

Pepper sourit légèrement à la précision que l'ingénieur dormait, même si ce n'était pas dans son lit, au moins, il se reposait un peu. La disposition de la pièce l'avait empêchée de voir si quelqu'un se trouvait allongé sur le canapé en arrivant.

« Il dort depuis combien de temps ? »

« Environ six heures. » répondit l'IA.

Eh bien, c'était inattendu de la part du milliardaire, mais comme toujours Tony arrivait à la surprendre. Elle retourna vers le salon, sans avoir l'intention de réveiller l'ingénieur, ne surtout pas le réveiller quand il avait enfin prit la décision de dormir ou qu'il se soit effondré de fatigue quelque part, mais elle avait juste l'intention de lui jeter un coup d'œil, c'était toujours une expérience étrange de voir cet homme endormi au monde et reposant d'être en sa présence sans qu'il vous débite un flot de paroles continu. Ensuite elle pourrait travailler en attendant qu'il se réveille, parce que même si un Tony Stark endormi était une bonne chose, cela ne lui permettrait pas d'échapper à la paperasse qu'il devait signer.

Quand elle arriva dans le salon, et eut un aperçu du canapé, elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise pendant un instant, avant de se rapprocher et de confirmer que oui, Tony était bel et bien endormi, mais pas vraiment sur le canapé du moins pas directement. Non le milliardaire avait un matelas humain en la personne de Steve Rogers dont les bras étaient refermé sur le corps de Tony, les deux hommes étaient torse nu, et de ce qu'elle pouvait apercevoir du reste de leurs corps dépassant d'une couverture, sûrement même entièrement nu. Elle les observa un instant, la tête de Tony reposait sur l'épaule du Capitaine, le visage tourné vers ce dernier, une expression entièrement détendu sur ses traits comme Pepper l'avait rarement vu. Le visage de Steve était lui aussi tourné vers Tony, ses lèvres au niveau du front du génie, il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour qu'il dépose un baiser à cet endroit, et Pepper imagina sans difficulté le Capitaine se réveillant doucement en premier et faire exactement cela.  
Elle sourit avant de sortir son téléphone et de prendre une photo des deux hommes enlacés sur le canapé, puis elle l'envoya à un groupe de discussion dont les conversations tournaient autour des deux hommes se trouvant devant elle depuis quelques temps maintenant. Elle eut à peine le temps de s'installer à la table pour travailler, qu'elle reçut plusieurs réponses.

Natasha : Enfin ! Vous nous devez 50$ chacun les garçons !

Clint : Sérieux me dites pas qu'ils l'ont fait sur le canapé, si c'est le cas quelqu'un doit dire à Tony que ce canapé a besoin d'être changé avant que je revienne !

Bruce : Bien qu'ils viennent de me faire perdre de l'argent, je suis heureux pour eux.

Clint : Mouais… Ils auraient pu attendre une semaine de plus et on aurait gagné Bruce !

Pepper : Je doute qu'il soit ensemble depuis seulement cette semaine.

Clint : Ouais, bon… Content pour eux quand même ! Mais préviens Tony pour le canapé Pepper.

Pepper : Je le ferais.

Une heure plus tard, quand elle entendit du bruit venir du canapé, Pepper releva la tête de son travail, elle vit Steve cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à la lumière avant d'embrasser Tony sur le front avec un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. L'ingénieur remua légèrement avant d'ouvrir les yeux à son tour puis il releva la tête vers le blond et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

Se faisant discrète quelques minutes, pour ne pas briser le moment de tendresse des deux hommes, Pepper fit finalement remarquer sa présence quand Tony commença à approfondir leurs baisers.

« Clint a demandé à ce que tu fasses changer le canapé avant son retour Tony, et je ne veux pas connaître les détails de ce qu'il s'est passé ici hier soir. »

Les deux hommes relevèrent la tête vers elle, et alors que Tony était pris d'un fou rire, évidemment, Steve lui se mit à rougir de façon incontrôlable.

* * *

 _à bientôt ;)_


	27. Chapter 27

Quand Natasha essaye de caser Steve...

* * *

« Okay Steve, dis-moi où est le problème ? » demanda Natasha s'asseyant dans le canapé du salon près du Capitaine. « Je t'ai fait rencontrer près de 10 filles et tu n'es jamais allé à plus du deuxième rendez-vous. »

« Je ne sais pas Nat. Je n'ai pas eu l'impression qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose entre l'une d'elle et moi. »

« En 1 ou 2 rendez-vous ? Tu sais que parfois il faut un peu plus de temps, non ? »

« Me dit pas que tu aurais voulu que j'ailles à un autre rendez-vous avec la seconde ou la cinquième que tu m'as fait rencontrer. »

« Oui bon, je n'ai pas dit qu'elles étaient toutes parfaites. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus, avec les autres ça ne collait pas, c'est tout. »

La rousse soupira avant d'essayer de voir le problème sous un autre angle.

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Est-ce que tu aurais une préférence pour les mecs ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda le soldat surpris. « Je… »

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas un problème si c'est le cas. »

« Pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce que je sorte avec quelqu'un ? » demanda Steve pour faire dériver la conversation.

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu veux passer toutes tes journées, soirées et nuits ici sans sortir ? »

« Non, mais je n'ai pas besoin de voir quelqu'un pour sortir d'ici. »

« Oh, allez Steve… »

« Nat, s'il te plaît. Arrête. »

« D'accord. Mais si un jour tu te décides et que tu as besoin d'un coup de main… »

« Je penserais à toi. » affirma le blond en se levant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il passa les portes en verre de l'atelier et l'ingénieur releva les yeux vers lui à son arrivée.

« Hey Cap. Tout va bien ? » demanda Tony en voyant l'air lassé de l'autre homme.

« Natasha. »

« Elle essaie toujours de te caser ? »

« Elle est finalement d'accord pour arrêter, au moins pour un moment. »

« Je ne compterais pas que ça dure très longtemps. » informa le milliardaire.

« Hum… »

« Tu sais qu'il y aurait un moyen très simple pour qu'elle arrête. »

« Je sais… » soupira le Capitaine.

« Je te l'ai dit Steve, je te forcerais à rien. Je voudrais juste comprendre ce qui te bloque comme ça. C'est moi ? » déclara Tony en posant ses outils sur le plan de travail pour concentrer toute son attention sur le blond.

« Non, bien sûr que non Tony. Mais c'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais dit à qui que ce soit, pas même Bucky. Bien que parfois je me demandais s'il ne savait pas. »

« Alors quoi ? Tu as peur de la réaction des autres ? »

« Sans doute. » répondit Steve, avant d'attraper la main que l'ingénieur tendait vers lui puis de se rapprocher.

« Je doute que l'un d'eux puisse avoir un problème avec cela, et qu'ils te regardent différemment en découvrant ton orientation sexuelle. Natasha pourrait avoir quelques réticences mais qui seraient dû uniquement à moi. »

« Merci Tony. »

« De quoi ? »

« De ne m'avoir jamais forcé à quoi que ce soit concernant notre relation. »

Tony sourit avant de tirer Steve vers le bas pour l'embrasser. « Je sais être patient quand ça en vaut la peine. » Le blond sourit à son tour et initia le baiser suivant.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Steve trouva Natasha dans le salon, et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Cette dernière releva la tête quand il fut installé, remarquant qu'il n'avait ni livre, ni carnet de croquis ou autre chose pour l'occuper, elle le regarda patiemment en attendant qu'il lui parle.

« Tu avais raison hier. J'ai une préférence pour les mecs. »

« Pourquoi m'avoir laissé organiser tous ses rendez-vous sans rien dire, et surtout y être allé ? » demanda avec douceur la rousse.

« Je n'y suis peut-être pas allé, après que tu m'ai donné leur nom, Tony jetait un œil à ce qu'il pouvait trouver sur elle sur internet, ainsi que leur numéro de téléphone pour annuler. »

« Mais tu sortais chaque soir. Tu n'errais quand même pas dans la ville pendant tout ce temps, pour me faire croire que tu y allais ? »

« Non, on annulait pas les réservations dans les restaurants que tu faisais. »

« Tu en profitais avec quelqu'un d'autre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. » confirma le blond.

« Et tout ce que tu me racontais à propos de ces filles, venait de ce que Tony trouvait sur elle ? »

« Oui. »

« Donc Tony sabotait tout mon travail. »

« On peut dire ça. »

« Pourquoi lui ? Parce que le connaissant, tu devais lui donner une bonne raison pour qu'il accepte de t'aider à éviter ces rendez-vous. Ce qui veut dire que tu lui as dit la vérité. »

« C'est un petit peu plus compliqué que ça. »

« Hum… Tu n'échapperas pas à une explication, mais pour l'instant je voudrais savoir comment est l'homme qui a retenu l'attention de Captain America ? » déclara Natasha, en le regardant un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Brun, des yeux foncés et pétillants quand il parle de ce qui le passionne, intelligent… »

« Rectification, je ne suis pas intelligent, je suis un génie » déclara Tony en entrant dans la pièce avant d'embrasser Steve sur la joue. Sous les yeux grands ouverts de surprise de la rousse.

« Tony ? »

« Un problème Romanoff ? »

« Oui. »

Steve fronça les sourcils à la réponse franche de la jeune femme, il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand elle ajouta :

« C'est un problème parce que ça s'est passé sous mon nez, et je ne peux pas croire que j'ai loupé ça.»


	28. Chapter 28

Première fois que j'écris une fic se déroulant après Age of Ultron, et non ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je ne suis une grande fan des nouveaux membres des Avengers, quoi que… J'aime trop l'équipe du premier film comme vous allez pouvoir le constater dans cet OS… et vous verrez bien sûr que j'ai repris le dernier dialogue Steve/Tony du film.

Pour faire simple vous reprenez l'histoire du film mais en retirant des « détails », du style : Tony et Pepper ne sont plus/n'ont jamais été ensemble (comme vous voulez), Clint n'est pas marié et n'a pas d'enfants, oh… et puis je ne peux pas faire Tony sans JARVIS non plus alors…

* * *

« Famille, stabilité. Le gars qui voulait tout ça a fini congelé il y a 75 ans. » déclara Steve en regardant Tony. « Et un autre a pris sa place. »

Tony acquiesça de la tête en se dirigeant vers sa voiture.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Je suis à la maison. »

Tony eut un sourire en coin qui sembla un peu triste à Steve et monta dans sa voiture. Et quand le milliardaire démarra, Steve le regarda partir, suivant des yeux la voiture jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. De son côté Tony jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur voyant la silhouette du soldat se faire plus petite au fil des mètres qu'il parcourrait.

Steve fini par retourner à l'intérieur du nouveau centre du SHIELD, où il retrouva Natasha.

« Tu vas continuer à fixer le mur où tu vas te remettre au boulot ? » demanda-t-il avant de regarder à son tour le mur. « Je veux dire, c'est un mur vraiment intéressant… »

« Je pensais que tu étais encore avec Tony, en train de vous regarder intensément dans les yeux. »

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. » répondit la rousse en roulant des yeux.

* * *

Tony travaillait plus ou moins dans son atelier. En faites ses mains s'activaient mais son esprit était, en grande partie, occupé ailleurs. En dehors du fait que ses yeux remontaient régulièrement sur l'un de ses écrans de surveillance pour vérifier que Bruce se reposait toujours, toutes ses pensées se concentraient sur un certain blond. Il n'avait rien dit, n'avait rien voulu laisser paraître mais quand Steve lui avait dit « être à la maison » il s'était senti mal, il aurait voulu que ce soit ici que le soldat se sente à la maison, mais il s'en doutait depuis le début que tout ne pourrait pas rester comme après l'épisode avec Loki, chacun des Avengers avait leurs vies, et s'ils avaient vécus ensemble pendant un moment cela ne pouvait pas durer éternellement, il avait précipité les choses avec Ultron et c'était uniquement sa faute. Maintenant Steve, et Natasha aussi d'ailleurs, était occupés ailleurs, avec de nouveaux Avengers, il avait l'impression d'être laissé de côté, comme toujours. C'est pour ça qu'il avait mis toute son énergie à rechercher Hulk ces derniers jours, pour pouvoir au moins retrouver Bruce. Quand il avait finalement réussi à le localiser, merci JARVIS, il s'était envolé sans attendre. Il avait dû faire face au géant vert, pas comme en Afrique du Sud, heureusement, même s'il avait eu besoin de temps et de persuasion pour finalement pouvoir ramener le Dr Banner à la place de son alter-ego. Il lui avait fait des promesses, comme celle de ne plus jamais solliciter l'aide du Hulk, de toute façon maintenant il y avait une nouvelle équipe Avengers alors il n'aurait plus besoin de lui, ni même d'Iron Man. Bruce avait accepté de rentrer à la Tour avec lui, et depuis il dormait, épuisé par l'énergie que Hulk avait puisé pendant un long moment. Ensuite les choses s'étaient de nouveaux installés entre les deux scientifiques, Bruce avait progressivement repris certaines de ses recherches et expériences, sollicitant parfois l'aide de Tony, ce qui lui avait permis à lui de voir que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son ami, sans pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus, le frustrant à chaque fois un peu plus quand il avait un aperçu du regard attristé de l'ingénieur.

Il était tard mais Steve n'arrivait pas à dormir, ça faisait trois semaines que l'histoire Ultron était fini, que Tony était repartit à New York dans sa Tour, qu'ils avaient perdu le contact avec Bruce, que Thor était reparti sur Asgard et que Clint, qui savait où il se trouvait ? Pendant que lui et Natasha entraînaient les nouveaux membres de l'équipe. Il n'avait rien contre eux, ils étaient sympa, plutôt doué et s'entraînaient dur, mais il manquait quelque chose, ce lien qui unissait l'équipe originale. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer mais il ne sentait pas les mêmes liens se tisser, c'était différent, même s'ils avaient déjà dû faire équipe contre Ultron, il manquait quelque chose. Il manquait les membres de l'équipe première. Leurs personnalités tellement différentes, à cause des quels ça pouvait clacher parfois, sans que ça dure longtemps, et tout en sachant que même si les différends n'étaient pas réglés aucun d'eux ne laisseraient tomber un autre membre de l'équipe. Bien, en faites tout lui manquait, l'humour, le sarcasme et le génie de Tony, le calme, la patience et l'altruisme de Bruce, l'humour et la loyauté de Clint, l'enthousiasme de Thor pour tout, les petits déjeuners ensembles, les soirées films avec l'équipe, tout ce qui avait fait sa vie pendant plusieurs mois, avant Ultron. Ils avaient été les premiers à se faire une véritable place dans sa vie depuis son retour, à l'aider dans ce nouveau siècle. Il avait envie de les retrouver, d'avoir l'équipe de nouveau réunis, de rentrer à la maison. Parce qu'il n'avait pas dit la vérité à Tony, au fond il savait que la maison n'était pas ici, mais à New York avec lui, avec Clint, Natasha, Bruce et Thor.

Finalement Steve s'endormi, résolu à rentrer à Manhattan. Mais son repos fut de courte durée, parce qu'il revit le « rêve » ou plutôt le cauchemar qu'il avait vu sous la magie insufflé par Maximoff. Il s'était d'abord cru dans les années 40, même Peggy était présente lui proposant une danse, mais autre chose avait attiré son œil à ce moment, une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien, et qui était en train de s'effondrer, en arrivant à sa hauteur il avait juste eu le temps de rattraper Tony, l'allongeant au sol, tout en le gardant contre lui. L'ingénieur lui avait souri et avait attrapé son poignet soufflant juste son nom avant de fermer les yeux. Il avait posé sa main sur le réacteur dans la poitrine, les larmes coulant sur son visage en le voyant désespérément éteint.

Assis dans son lit, Steve prit une profonde inspiration, chassant les images de son rêve, avant de se laisser retomber en arrière, il passa ses mains sur son visage, jeta un œil à l'heure, tout juste deux heures, puis décida de se lever. Il sortit un sac et rangea ses affaires dedans, attrapa un stylo et une feuille, et écrit rapidement quelques mots avant de sortir de sa chambre. Il fit glisser la feuille sous la porte de Natasha et prit la direction de la sortie.

De son côté la rousse ouvrit un œil après avoir entendu des pas dans le couloir puis aperçu le bout de papier apparaître. Elle se leva et l'attrapa pour lire les mots, qu'elle savait déjà, avaient été laissé par Steve.  
 _'J'ai besoin de rentrer. J'espère que tu suivras.'_ Elle sourit avant de faire à son tour son sac. Elle savait que ce jour arriverait, et elle l'attendait. Elle n'avait pas voulu pousser Steve, et avait patiemment attendu que le soldat se rende compte qu'il ne pouvait pas rester ici, que sa vie n'était pas au SHIELD, mais ailleurs. Comme la sienne maintenant, d'ailleurs. Elle continuait à faire confiance à Fury et certains autres agents du SHIELD mais, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, surtout pour elle, les Avengers était devenu sa famille. Avant de sortir, elle attrapa son portable pour envoyer un message.

' _Il est temps de rentrer.'_

En lisant le message un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage de Clint. Ses dernières semaines avaient été reposante après la débâcle Ultron, mais ne pas voir les autres commençait à lui manquer. Il savait que Natasha et Steve avaient passés ces semaines à entraîner les « nouveaux Avengers », comme si on pouvait les remplacer. Il n'avait rien contre eux mais il avait eu l'impression de perdre quelque chose d'important, au moment où l'équipe originale avait pris leur chemin, chacun de son côté. Il savait qu'après Ultron tout ne pouvait pas rester pareil, mais ils auraient au moins pu rester ensemble, unis comme ils l'avaient été depuis Loki. C'est pour ça qu'il était resté à New York, il avait hésité plusieurs fois à entrer dans la Tour, mais se demandait toujours comment il serait accueilli, maintenant que l'équipe s'était dispersée. Du coup au lieu d'aller « frapper à la porte », il surveillait de temps en temps ce qu'il se passait dans la Tour. Il avait été présent le jour où Tony s'était envolé avec son armure, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis la fin de la bataille, l'intriguant, et le poussant à attendre le retour du milliardaire. Il avait attendu plusieurs heures, avant de voir Tony revenir accompagné, en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de Bruce, Clint avait souri et envoyé un message à Natasha. Le retour du Docteur avait fait hésité Clint, apparemment avoir d'autre membre de l'équipe à la Tour n'était pas un problème pour l'ingénieur, mais en même temps il était allé chercher Bruce, à aucun moment il n'avait donné l'impression de chercher sa compagnie, ou celle d'un autre Avengers.

* * *

Bruce et Tony travaillaient ensemble, et ce depuis la veille dans l'atelier de l'ingénieur quand JARVIS les interrompit.

« Monsieur, le Capitaine Rogers est dans l'ascenseur. »

Le sourire qui étira le visage de Tony à cette annonce, ne laissa à ce moment aucun doute dans l'esprit de Bruce concernant ce qui rongeait le milliardaire depuis son retour, et il le regarda, amusé, sortir de l'atelier presque en courant.

La voix de JARVIS fit sourire Steve, apparemment il avait oublié quelqu'un dans sa liste des personnes qui lui avait manqué. Le sourire fit ensuite place à une expression de doute, qu'est-ce que Tony dirait en le voyant, avec son sac en plus, il aurait peut-être dû appeler avant de débarquer à l'improviste comme ça, ses pensées furent coupées quand les portes s'ouvrirent, et les yeux de Steve s'arrêtèrent tout de suite sur le milliardaire qui s'approchait et à sa vue il ne perdit pas de temps pour venir à sa rencontre, ne pensant plus à la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir.

« Bonjour soldat ! »

« Salut Tony. »

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

« J'avais besoin de rentrer à la maison, si c'est toujours possible. »

« On doit pouvoir arranger ça Capitaine. » sourit Tony.

Pourquoi il avait fait ça ? Il n'en était pas certain, le sourire de Tony, le bonheur qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux peut être. Enfin le voilà, en train d'embrasser Tony au milieu du salon, et le meilleur là-dedans c'est que Tony semblait tout aussi enthousiaste que lui en répondant à son baiser.

Il entendit de loin, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir de nouveaux. Mais n'y prêta pas attention jusqu'à ce que Tony se détache de lui, un sourire éclairant son visage, et que leur moment soit coupé, par un certain archer.

« L'heure du petit déjeuner les gars ! »

Tony jeta un œil vers Clint et vit, Natasha et Bruce avec lui, il ne savait pas comment, mais il avait l'impression que son sourire s'était encore agrandit.

« Et pas de baisers et autre horreur pendant que je mange, gardez ça pour la chambre. » ajouta Clint avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. « Enfin, il était temps quand même… »

Et juste comme ça, les habitudes s'étaient réinstallés, Tony et Bruce parlaient science, pendant que Clint, Natasha et Steve discutaient tranquillement, la seule différence était la main que Tony avait posée sur la cuisse de Steve quand celui-ci s'était installé à côté de lui, ce qui lui avait valu un sourire de la part du blond.

Steve savait qu'ils allaient devoir parler à un moment donné avec Tony, mais pour l'instant tout cela était bien loin de son esprit, surtout quand un éclair zébra le ciel, et que le dernier des Avengers fit son entrée dans la cuisine. Thor partagea les bonnes nouvelles qu'il avait pu trouver à Asgard, et avait montré son enthousiasme de retrouver tout le monde en s'installant avec eux, et attrapant la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main pour manger.

Et quand 2 heures plus tard, alors que Tony était blotti contre Steve sur le canapé, Thor était allongé à même le sol, Natasha avait pris l'autre extrémité du canapé, Bruce s'était approprié l'un des fauteuils et Clint le second dans la pièce, Fury appela, personne ne décrocha, tous plongés dans le film suivant sur la liste de lecture que Clint et Tony avaient mis au point quelques mois plus tôt.

* * *

J'espère que ce nouvel OS vous as plu, et sinon je commence à avoir une réserve d'OS et à ne plus savoir dans quel ordre les poster, alors vous pouvez peut-être me donner un coup de main, sinon je fermerais les yeux et cliquerais sur le premier qui vient…

Qu'est-ce qui vous tente pour le prochain ?

 _1\. « On devrait se séparer Steve. » (dixit Tony bien sûr)_

 _2\. Mais malheureusement le calme ne dura pas, du moins pas de l'avis du blond qui se raidit au bruit des talons aiguilles sur le sol…_

 _3\. « Barton, sors, ou je t'assomme avec le bouclier du Cap » (dixit Tony, une fois de plus…)_

J'en ai encore deux autres mais ils ne sont pas tout à fait fini alors je ne vous les propose pas tout de suite ;)

Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine !


	29. Chapter 29

Il me semble, si je ne fais pas d'erreur que la majorité des personnes qui m'ont laissés une review sur le dernier chapitre ont voté pour le numéro 3, c'est à cause de Clint je suis sûr, le pauvre vous voulez qu'il se fasse assommer par un bouclier en vibranium… un petit archer sans défense comme lui...

Alors le voilà !

* * *

En se réveillant Steve voulu s'étirer, mais se rendit compte qu'un poids se trouvait contre lui, l'empêchant d'être libre de ses mouvements. Il baissa le regard et découvrit Tony contre lui encore en train de dormir. Il écarquilla les yeux avant de les fermer et de passer une main dessus. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

Il réfléchit à la soirée de la veille, Tony et Clint avaient voulu le faire boire, pour essayer de vaincre le sérum, comme ils l'avaient dit, et réussir enfin à le voir soûl. Evidemment les deux hommes avaient suivi, buvant leurs verres à un rythme moindre que le sien, mais pas de doute qu'ils avaient fini dans un état similaire, si ce n'est pire que lui. Parce que oui, l'ingénieur et l'archer avaient réussi leur coup. Et il avait fallu que cela se passe un soir où Natasha et Bruce n'étaient pas là pour stopper les deux hommes, ce qui était sans doute calculé de leur part. Résultat final, il se retrouvait au lit avec Tony, et étant donné l'absence d'un quelconque vêtement sur son corps et à n'en pas douter sur celui du milliardaire, ils n'avaient pas fait que dormir dans ce lit. Il réussit à s'extraire du lit sans réveiller l'autre homme, et récupéra ses affaires avant de s'éclipser en jetant un dernier coup d'œil au dos découvert de Tony.

Quand il arriva dans sa chambre, il laissa ses affaires tomber sur le lit, et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Une fois sous l'eau chaude, il appuya ses mains contre le mur, ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, laissant l'eau couler sur sa nuque puis dévaler son corps. Certaines scènes de la nuit précédente lui revinrent en mémoire, passant derrière ses paupières closes. Clint lui resservant un verre, Tony vidant le sien, les sourires en coin des deux hommes. Clint disparaître dans sa chambre, puis sa main sur le poignet de Tony qui allait entrer dans la sienne. Le regard surpris de l'ingénieur, et finalement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait poussé Tony dans sa chambre et ce dernier avait répondu aux baisers avec autant d'intensité que lui, le tirant vers son lit.

Il rouvrit les yeux, releva la tête et passa ses deux mains sur son visage, chassant inutilement l'eau tout de suite remplacée par le jet de la douche. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux, et cette fois, ce fut le corps de Tony entre ses draps, nu, qu'il vit. A cette image, il frappa le mur de son poing. Avait-il foutu toute son amitié avec Tony en l'air pour une nuit ?  
Il sortit finalement de la douche, se sécha rapidement et enfila les premiers vêtements qu'il trouva avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord de l'une des fenêtres et poser sa tête contre le mur derrière lui. Après quelques semaines passées à la Tour, à voir Tony tous les jours, passer du temps avec lui, il avait trouvé une complicité avec l'ingénieur qu'il ne pensait pas retrouver dans ce nouveau siècle, pas après la mort de Bucky. Il ne pouvait pas comparer son amitié avec son ami d'enfance à celle qu'il avait avec le milliardaire, mais il était devenu très proche de ce dernier, et surtout ses sentiments avaient dérivé pour quelque chose de plus qu'une simple amitié. Il avait eu envie plus d'une fois, en particulier le matin quand l'ingénieur arrivait encore à moitié endormi dans la cuisine, de le prendre dans ses bras, et l'embrasser doucement. Mais il s'était toujours retenu évidemment, la présence des autres Avengers aidant grandement à refréner ses envies.

La réussite du plan de Clint et Tony la veille, lui avait fait tomber ses barrières, et il avait fait tout ce dont il rêvait depuis un moment. Sauf que bientôt Tony se réveillerait, et il aurait perdu leur complicité, sans doute remplacée par de la gêne, au moins de son côté, difficile de savoir comment l'autre homme réagirait exactement.

Steve releva la tête d'un coup quand il entendit frapper à sa porte.

« JARVIS ? »

« Mr Stark aimerait vous parler Capitaine. » répondit l'IA.

Le blond cogna sa tête à plusieurs reprises contre le mur derrière lui, il prit une profonde inspiration puis laissa échapper « Dis-lui d'entrer, JARVIS. »

La porte s'ouvrit, et Tony se tenait juste derrière, leurs regards s'accrochèrent pendant quelques instants avant que Steve détourne la tête pour regarder la ville en dessous de lui. Il entendit Tony soupirer avant de s'approcher, et il l'aperçu du coin de l'œil s'asseoir à côté de lui, mais ne tourna pas la tête dans sa direction.

« Tu vas m'ignorer jusqu'à ce que je parte, ou on peut discuter ? » déclara l'ingénieur, devant le silence auquel il se heurta, il continua. « Steve, je suis loin de faire quelque chose dont j'ai l'habitude, normalement j'aurais dû aller m'enfermer dans mon atelier et ne pas en sortir pour les prochaines heures ou jours, jusqu'à ce que Pepper me tire de force pour que je mange ou dorme, mais je tiens à toi et je ne veux pas te perdre. S'il te plaît, aide-moi. Quelle que soit la direction que notre relation prend, je ne peux pas le faire tout seul. »

Quand le soldat tourna finalement la tête vers lui, Tony put voir ses yeux brillant. Il soupira, ne sachant pas du tout où il allait à ce moment, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son ami comme ça, il préférerait le voir lui crier dessus plutôt que ça. Il tendit sa main, et la posa sur le bras à sa portée.

« Steve… »

« Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus Tony. Je ne pourrais pas faire face à ce siècle sans toi. »

« Alors dis-moi ce que tu veux que cette nuit représente. Une erreur causée par Clint et moi en voulant te faire boire, ou quelque chose dont tu as eu le courage de faire parce que ton esprit n'était plus complètement clair ? »

Steve garda ses yeux ancrés dans les bruns lui faisant face pendant un long moment, ce fut Tony qui reprit la parole devant son mutisme.

« Steve, j'ai une putain de gueule de bois, là tout de suite, une chose qui n'a pas l'air de t'affecter, merci au sérum sans aucun doute. Alors s'il te plaît, encore une fois, aide-moi. Parle-moi, crie-moi dessus, vire-moi de ta chambre, dis-moi que tu as besoin de temps, embrasse-moi… » à cette dernière proposition Tony se fit couper par les lèvres de Steve sur les siennes, la main du blond venant sur sa nuque, ses doigts jouant avec les cheveux courts à la base. Tony sourit contre les lèvres de l'autre homme, et répondit au baiser prenant le visage du Capitaine en coupe dans ses mains.

« J'avoue, qu'avec le mal de crâne que j'ai, je suis content que tu es pris cette option plutôt que celle de me crier dessus. » déclara Tony en caressant doucement la joue de Steve avec son pouce. « Et pas que pour cette raison d'ailleurs. » ajouta-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

« J'ai envie de faire ça depuis un moment. »

« Je suppose qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde alors. » ajouta le milliardaire, capturant une nouvelle fois les lèvres du blond.

« Wow, les gars ! Prenez une chambre ! »

Tony éclata de rire, avant de répliquer.

« On est dans une chambre Clint. Apprends à frapper. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je voulais savoir si Cap avait une gueule de bois, parce qu'après tout ce qu'il a bu, je serais dégouté que ce ne sois pas le cas. »

« Désolé, Clint. » répondit Steve.

« Pas juste. » annonça l'archer en faisant la moue et s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte. « Bon, on a loupé quelque chose depuis longtemps ou c'est nouveau ? »

« De quoi ? » demanda le Capitaine, innocent.

Clint ne dit rien, mais fit un mouvement de l'index, les désignant l'un après l'autre, ce qui fit rougir Steve quand il comprit la question de l'archer.

« Clint sort d'ici. » annonça Tony avec un sourire.

« C'est nouveau, je le savais ! »

« Barton, sors, ou je t'assomme avec le bouclier du Cap, et pas sûr que ça arrange la tienne, de gueule de bois. » prévint Tony.

« Ok, amusez-vous bien, mais faites pas trop de bruit, je ne veux surtout pas entendre quoi que ce soit. »

Tony roula les yeux au ciel en regardant Clint partir avant de se retourner vers un Steve complètement rouge. Ce qui fit sourire l'ingénieur.

« Si on va prendre un petit-déjeuner maintenant, Clint sera dans la cuisine aussi, et n'arrêtera pas ses commentaires, alors on devrait peut-être s'occuper autrement en attendant un peu, et pourquoi pas… »

Tony s'arrêta de parler quand Steve le tira vers lui et referma ses bras autour de son corps, son visage s'enfouissant dans les cheveux bruns.

« Ooooook, je veux bien jouer les ours en peluche pendant un moment Cap mais si tu me laissais m'asseoir ce serait top. » Steve le relâcha légèrement permettant à Tony de se retourner et s'asseoir correctement utilisant le torse du Capitaine comme dossier.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine, avec d'après ce que j'ai lu dans vos reviews :

 _« On devrait se séparer Steve. »_


	30. Chapter 30

Hello tout le monde ! Prêt à découvrir pourquoi Tony dirait à Steve qu'ils devraient se séparer ?

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Tony se posa au milieu d'une rue, et jeta un œil autour de lui, les immeubles aux alentours avaient pris quelques coups pendant cette dernière bataille, mais rien de bien méchant contrairement à d'autre jour.  
Pour l'instant, il cherchait plutôt tous ses équipiers des yeux, il vit la silhouette imposante de Hulk un peu plus loin, celle de Hawkeye se détachait sur le ciel depuis son perchoir, mais il disparut bientôt, cherchant sans doute des escaliers pour les rejoindre, Black Widow se dirigeait vers Hulk pour le rituel après combat leur permettant de retrouver Bruce sous sa forme originelle, et Thor volait vers lui.  
Iron Man fit un tour complet sur lui-même, mais non, pas de Steve à l'horizon, et le Capitaine ne répondait pas non plus à travers les communications, ce qui était bien anormal de la part du soldat. A sa question, tous ses co-équipiers répondirent par la négative. Aucun d'eux n'avait vu Steve. L'angoisse monta chez Tony et il s'envola, demandant à JARVIS de localiser Steve par n'importe quel moyen.  
L'IA eut à peine le temps de lancer la moindre recherche que la tenue patriotique du soldat ainsi que ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés et sali par les combats n'entrent dans son champ de vision, ce qui le fit souffler de soulagement, parce que si Steve avait le sérum dans les veines, ça ne faisait pas de lui non plus un immortel.

Il se dirigeait vers le Capitaine quand il remarqua que ce dernier tenait quelque chose dans les bras et ce n'était pas son bouclier, qui avait retrouvé sa place dans son dos. Non, il s'agissait d'un enfant. Cela arrêta complètement Tony dans son élan pour aller retrouver Steve.  
Le soldat ne l'ayant pas remarqué, l'ingénieur se posa sur un toit à proximité et l'observa. Le blond avait un immense sourire sur le visage ne lâchant pas des yeux l'enfant, qui le fixait aussi, sa main attachée à l'étoile sur l'uniforme du Cap, et Tony sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, qui lui donna l'impression de s'épaissir quand une jeune femme accouru vers eux et encercla de ses bras l'enfant ainsi que Steve pendant un instant, avant de prendre l'enfant dans ses bras, puis de remercier un nombre incalculable de fois le blond qui lui sourit. L'enfant et sa mère finirent par partir, et Steve salua le jeune garçon de la main avec un sourire de plus, avant de se diriger vers la rue adjacente où se trouvaient les autres Avengers.

Quand il retrouva son équipe Steve fronça les sourcils, Natasha, Clint, Bruce et Thor étaient bien présents, mais pas d'armure rouge et or.

« Les gars où est Tony ? »

« Il est parti à ta recherche parce que tu ne répondais pas. » répondit l'archer.

« De quel côté ? »

« Vers… » Natasha s'arrêta quand elle vit du coin de l'œil l'armure dans le ciel, elle tourna la tête et pointa Iron Man du doigt. Tout le monde suivit la trajectoire que Tony avait prise et furent surpris de constater qu'il rentrait à la Tour.

« Il doit t'avoir vu avec nous, et a décidé de rentrer. »

« D'habitude, il joue les taxis pour Cap, pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ? » demanda Clint.

« Un problème avec l'armure ? » essaya Natasha.

« On va devoir rentrer pour le savoir, je pense. » intervint Steve.

* * *

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Il savait que ça ne pouvait pas bien se finir pour lui. Qu'à un moment ou un autre, il allait souffrir, mais non, autodestructeur comme il peut l'être, il avait fallu qu'il plonge tête baissée, ne pensant pas aux conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur lui plus tard. Il avait beau adorer taquiner Steve sur son âge, plus de 90 ans quand même, il savait bien que les 70 ans dans la glace ne comptaient pas réellement, le soldat n'avait qu'une trentaine d'années. Il avait sans doute envie de pleins de choses que Tony ne pourrait jamais lui offrir, comme une famille. Bon, techniquement, il pouvait, après tout rien ne les empêchait d'adopter un bambin, à part lui-même. Parce que, soyons sérieux, lui, élever un enfant, en avoir la responsabilité, non. Impossible, il serait le pire des pères. Ou, s'il avait de la chance, il serait « seulement » sur la seconde marche du podium juste après le sien.

Quand il posa un pied sur la plateforme d'atterrissage, il maudit pour la première fois que le système pour enlever l'armure soit _si lent._ Une fois finalement libre, il ne tarda pas à rejoindre son atelier, pour s'y enfermer. Il demanda à JARVIS de mettre de la musique, le plus fort possible, pour lui éviter de s'entendre penser, et trouva quelque chose sur quoi travailler.

De retour à la Tour, Steve demanda à JARVIS où il pouvait trouver son créateur et l'IA lui indiqua l'atelier. Quand il arriva devant les parois en verre, JARVIS refusa de lui ouvrir à la grande surprise du Capitaine. Steve jeta un œil à Tony, ce dernier ayant l'air d'aller bien, du moins d'un point de vue physique, il n'insista pas. Quelque chose s'était sans doute passé, et il n'arriverait de toute façon jamais à faire en sorte que JARVIS lui ouvre, et encore moins à faire parler Tony. Il fit demi-tour, et fut soulagé quand la musique ne fut plus qu'un lointain fond sonore, tout en se demandant comment Tony faisait pour supporter ce bruit.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Natasha en le voyant revenir.

« J'en doute, mais je ne sais pas quel est le problème. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Il s'est enfermé, musique à fond, et il travaille. »

« Ouch. Mauvais signe ça. » déclara Clint.

* * *

Et en effet Clint avait raison, pour les deux jours qui suivirent aucun d'eux n'aperçut Tony dans les parties communes de la Tour, et pour cause l'ingénieur n'avait pas quitté son atelier. Au cours de la seconde journée de silence de la part du milliardaire, Steve finit par redescendre au niveau de l'atelier. Evidemment la porte ne s'ouvrit pas, et malgré quelques arguments échangés avec JARVIS celui-ci ne dérogea pas au verrouillage de l'atelier demandé par son créateur. Le soldat s'en doutait avant de descendre, si bien qu'il avait amené son carnet de croquis avec lui. Il s'assit par terre, le dos appuyé à l'une des parois de verre et commença à dessiner.

Tony était toujours plongé dans son travail, essayant de ne pas penser, ne pas penser qu'après cette bataille, les autres étaient bien rentrés, mais personne n'était venu le voir. Et d'après JARVIS ça faisait 45 heures qu'il était dans son atelier, normalement Steve serait venu plus d'une fois frapper à sa porte, mais pas cette fois. Est-ce que le soldat avait compris ? Qu'il ne voulait pas d'une vie à ses côtés en tout cas pas en dehors de Iron Man et Captain America. Qu'il voulait une famille, une vie « normale », autant qu'elle puisse l'être quand vous êtes un super-héros, et que non ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il pourrait avoir avec lui.

Mais bien sûr, le Capitaine ne savait certainement pas comment faire pour rompre avec lui, il espérait peut-être que ce soit Tony qu'il le fasse, lui facilitant les choses à lui. Bon et bien, pourquoi retarder l'inévitable ? Plus vite il le ferait, plus vite Steve pourrait être heureux, n'est-ce pas ? Même si ça devait lui briser le cœur, Steve méritait mieux que lui.  
Tony posa ce qu'il avait dans les mains sur son plan de travail et ferma les yeux un instant, se passant une main sur le visage, il se leva finalement pour se diriger vers la sortie de son antre. Il se stoppa net à quelques mètres en voyant le dos du soldat contre la vitre.

« JARVIS, depuis combien de temps Steve est là ? »

« Plusieurs heures Monsieur. » répondit l'IA.

Steve avait finalement trouvé le courage, les mots pour lui dire la vérité. Il allait devoir les affronter, et surtout sans craquer, ça, il pourrait le faire une fois le Capitaine repartit.

« Ouvre-lui. » dit Tony.

« Tout de suite, Monsieur. Capitaine Rogers ? » Tony vit la tête de Steve se relever pour regarder le plafond par automatisme, et malgré tout, cela le fit sourire légèrement.

« Oui, JARVIS ? »

« Monsieur Stark, voudrait vous parler. »

Le soldat tourna la tête vers l'intérieur de l'atelier pour trouver Tony debout derrière lui, les mains dans les poches, l'air fatigué, et comme résigné à l'attente d'une mauvaise nouvelle, qu'il sait qui va tomber. Le blond se leva et entra quand JARVIS lui ouvrit enfin, il posa son carnet de croquis sur la première surface plane à sa portée avant de se diriger vers le milliardaire, qu'il attira dans ses bras pendant un instant, passant une main douce dans les cheveux bruns. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé avec Tony, mais cela l'avait secoué apparemment et pour l'instant il voulait juste le faire se sentir aimé. Quand il se recula, il déposa un baiser sur le front de l'ingénieur, qui fronça les sourcils sous le geste.

« Tony, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi tu t'es enfermé comme ça ? »

Le génie ne dit rien, restant figé sur place sans quitter des yeux le soldat, mais quand il ouvrit enfin la bouche, les mots qui sortirent pétrifièrent le Capitaine.

« On devrait se séparer Steve. »

Il fallut plusieurs secondes au blond pour sortir de son état de choc.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Tony, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai fait quelque chose ? Quoi que ce soit, s'il te plaît, dis-moi, laisse-moi une chance d'arranger les choses. »

Tony s'éloigna, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fixa le sol de ses yeux.

« Je t'ai vu hier, avant-hier peut-être, enfin à la fin de la dernière bataille, avec cet enfant dans les bras… J'ai vu ton sourire quand tu le regardais, tu avais l'air heureux. Une famille, des enfants c'est ce que tu as toujours voulu non ? Ce n'est pas avec moi que tu pourras avoir ça un jour. Je n'ai pas le droit de te priver de ça. Tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux, de voir tes rêves se réaliser, et je… »

Tony fut coupé par les lèvres de Steve sur les siennes, il n'avait même pas vu le soldat faire un mouvement qu'il se retrouvait prisonnier de ses bras.

« Pour un génie, tu es vraiment un imbécile Tony. » annonça Steve. « Je rêvais de tout ça, il y a 75 ans. Mais après une « sieste au pays des glaçons » comme tu le dis, je ne suis plus le même. Je n'ai plus les mêmes rêves, oui, j'adore les enfants, et c'est vrai que ça ne me déplairait pas d'en avoir, mais je t'aime Tony. Et il n'est pas question que je te laisse partir. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un enfant pour être heureux, je le suis déjà. Grâce à toi, et aux Avengers. » expliqua Steve en tenant le visage de Tony dans ses mains pour qu'il ne puisse pas détourner la tête de lui.

Après avoir fini, il l'embrassa doucement, à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à sentir l'ingénieur se détendre, passer ses mains dans son dos et l'embrasser en retour. Tony fini par se rapprocher encore du soldat, enfouissant son visage au creux du cou du blond, qui sourit et déposa un baiser dans les cheveux bruns en désordre.

« Allez, viens Tony, tu as besoin de dormir. » annonça Steve en se détachant doucement du génie, qui ne résista pas quand il le poussa vers la sortie de l'atelier.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Natasha en voyant Steve arriver avant d'apercevoir Tony derrière lui.

« Tony est un imbécile, c'est tout. »

« Hé ! Je suis un génie ! » s'indigna le milliardaire.

« Oui, bien sûr. Si tu le dis. »

« Je te déteste. »

« Ca, ça m'étonnerait. » déclara Steve en prenant le menton de Tony dans une main avant de l'embrasser avec un sourire, sous les regards amusés de Clint et Natasha. « Maintenant au lit ! »

« Oui Captain ! » s'exclama Tony avec un salut militaire, avant d'attraper le blond par le devant de sa chemise et le tirer vers lui pour l'embrasser. « Mais seulement si tu viens avec moi. » déclara Tony avec un sourire aux lèvres, à quoi Steve roula des yeux tout en se laissant, tout de même, tirer par la main en direction de leur chambre, sans se retourner surtout, pour ne pas croiser les sourires et regards de ses deux équipiers qui ne manqueraient sans doute pas de le faire rougir une fois de plus.

* * *

 _Bon pour le prochain voilà ce qui vous attend :_ _Mais malheureusement le calme ne dura pas, du moins pas de l'avis du blond qui se raidit au bruit des talons aiguilles sur le sol…_


	31. Chapter 31

Steve et Tony étaient installés dans le salon commun des Avengers. Le génie une tablette posée sur ses jambes était en train de travailler sur son dernier projet en date, ses pieds reposant sur la table basse qu'il avait rapprochée pour pouvoir plier les jambes et s'en servir comme de support pour sa tablette, ce qui lui permettait d'avoir un bras libre qu'il avait enroulé autour de la taille du blond installé en travers du canapé appuyé contre lui. Le blond en question, avait son carnet à dessin ouvert et son crayon noircissait la page.  
Tout était calme et Steve appréciait particulièrement d'avoir réussi à sortir son petit ami de son atelier, même si celui-ci continuait de travailler il pouvait profiter de sa présence. Mais malheureusement le calme ne dura pas, du moins pas de l'avis du blond qui se raidit au bruit des talons aiguilles sur le sol, des talons qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Il se redressa rapidement et fit face à la blonde. Ce n'est qu'au mouvement brusque de Steve que Tony releva la tête et se rendit compte que Pepper venait d'arriver.

«Pepper, que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? »

«A ton avis, Tony ? »

«Aucun plaisir, hein. »

«Si tu signais les papiers que je t'envoie en temps et en heure cela te prendrais moins de temps et ma présence ici ne serait pas toujours une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi. »

« Alors je vais avoir besoin d'un café. » annonça le milliardaire, il déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Steve puis se leva et embrassa la blonde sur la joue avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

«Bonjour Steve. »

«Mlle Potts. »

Pepper soupira à la réponse formelle du Capitaine, avant de suivre le brun.

« Allez, donne-moi tout ça qu'on en finisse. »

« Tu ne vas même pas me faire ton discours habituel concernant la paperasse ? » s'étonna Pepper.

« Et tu vas t'en plaindre ? »

« Certainement pas, mais je n'en suis pas moins surprise. »

« Si tu n'avais pas remarqué j'étais plutôt confortablement installé il y a deux minutes, avec un beau blond contre moi. »

Pepper sourit en levant les yeux au ciel.

« En parlant de Steve, tu devrais lui parler. »

« De quoi ? » s'étonna l'ingénieur, en pensant qu'il avait dû rater quelque chose encore une fois, prouvant qu'il faisait le pire petit ami au monde.

« Moi. »

« Okay… j'ai définitivement raté quelque chose, il y a un problème entre toi et Steve ? »

« Je n'ai aucun problème avec lui. Tu sais que je suis heureuse pour toi, pour vous deux. Mais Steve est toujours tendu quand je passe. »

« Tu crois qu'il est jaloux ? Que toi et moi on pourrait… remettre ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas Tony. »

« Hmm… Okay, je lui parlerais. » déclara-t-il avant de signer les différents papiers que Pepper lui mettait sous le nez.

Quand Tony aborda le sujet après le départ de Pepper, Steve soupira avant de répondre.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça Tony. Parce que je n'ai pas de raison de m'inquiéter de ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ? J'aurais parié que toi et Pepper vous vous entendriez bien. »

« Tony… Penses-y une seconde. Toi et moi on a commencé à sortir ensemble, quoi, trois mois après la bataille de New York. Trois mois après que Pepper et toi ayez rompu. »

« Et donc ? »

« Tu as rompu avec Pepper après qu'on se soit rencontré et peu de temps après… »

« Tu plaisantes Steve ? » coupa Tony en comprenant où voulait en venir le Capitaine.

« Bien sûr que non. »

« Steve. Ecoutes, Pepper et moi c'était… sympa. J'ai gagné en stabilité, j'ai changé quelques-unes de mes mauvaises habitudes grâce à elle, mais quand on est honnête tous les deux en ce qui concerne notre relation, on aurait jamais dû sortir ensemble. Pepper ne t'en veux pas, ou je ne sais quoi, parce que j'ai fini dans ton lit et tes bras peu de temps après notre rupture, et ce n'est certainement pas à cause de toi qu'on a rompu. Bien que ça aurait pu l'être si on était resté ensemble après la visite de Loki. » déclara Tony en y pensant « Enfin bref, en réalité c'est tout le contraire, Pepper t'apprécie vraiment, et elle est heureuse pour nous deux, je suis même certain qu'elle est ravi que je ne sois pas retombé dans mes anciennes habitudes, et ça c'est en partie grâce à toi. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Certain. Ce n'est pas comme si elle me l'avait dit, il y a dix minutes. » sourit Tony.

« Elle… »

« Tu crois que j'avais réalisé ça tout seul ? Alors, tu surestime mes compétences en relation humaine Steve. »

« Et tu crois qu'on s'entendrait bien tous les deux ? »

« Je vous connais suffisamment pour en être quasiment sûr. Tant que tu évites les fraises. »

« Les fraises ? »

« Ouais, elle n'aime pas ou elle est allergique… Je ne sais plus. »

Steve rit légèrement à cela, le génie pouvait devenir un expert en thermonucléaire en une nuit mais incapable de se souvenir de choses aussi simple. Il l'embrassa rapidement et Tony lui sourit.

* * *

Le lendemain en arrivant au bureau, Pepper eut la surprise de trouver un bouquet de fleur sur sa table, elle fronça un instant les sourcils se demandant d'où elles pouvaient venir en contournant le meuble pour trouver une carte posée contre le vase.

 _Désolé d'avoir était si distant avec vous depuis le début.  
M'accorderiez-vous un déjeuner, pour me faire pardonner ?  
Steven Rogers._

Pepper sourit en lisant les quelques mots, Tony avait apparemment trouvé le problème que Steve pouvait avoir avec elle, et quel qu'il soit, avait réussi à le rassurer. Elle attrapa son téléphone et après avoir vérifié qu'elle était bien libre à l'heure du déjeuner, envoya un message au Capitaine.

* * *

Petit aperçu du prochain OS : _« Pourquoi quand vous êtes réunis tous les six dans une même pièce j'ai l'impression d'avoir à faire à une classe de seconde ? »_

Il paraît que le 2 août prochain ça va faire un an que j'ai commencé à poster tous ces OS. Alors petite fic anniversaire, avec tout le monde pour fêter ça ;)


	32. Chapter 32

Hey ! Un an déjà que j'ai commencé ce recueil d'OS ! Alors pour fêter ça un petit nouveau ! Vous vous souvenez de Tony embêtant Steve pendant une réunion au SHIELD ? Et bien c'est une idée un peu dérivé de cette fic. Ça doit faire 3 ou 4 mois que j'ai commencé cet OS, y revenant régulièrement pour y ajouter un bout à droite à gauche, au milieu de ce qui était déjà écrit, enfin bref ça a été un vrai bazar ;)

Alors bien sûr, il y a Steve et Tony, Clint qui en rajoute dès que l'occasion se présente, Natasha, Bruce et Thor bien plus sage que leur équipiers mais pas complètement, Coulson exaspéré mais en même temps amusé, une rapide apparition de Pepper, et Fury… qui joue les directeurs mais pas vraiment du SHIELD plutôt de lycée…

* * *

Habituellement quand les Avengers assistaient à une réunion au SHIELD les personnes présentes en dehors d'eux étaient Fury, Coulson et parfois Hill, mais pour une raison quelconque qui échappait totalement à Tony, toute l'équipe avait été invitée _-obligée de venir-_ à une réunion concernant ce qui devait représenter la moitié du SHIELD. Il ne fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour que Tony sorte son téléphone.

Tony : Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'on fait ici ?

Steve : Si tu prenais la peine d'écouter, tu le saurais.

Clint : T'as arrêté de signer tous tes messages Cap ?

Tony : Je le considère comme une grande victoire personnelle.

Steve : Arrêtez tous les deux, et concentrez-vous.

Tony : Oui Captain !

Clint : Oui Captain !

Tony : On n'aurait pas pu faire mieux

Phil : La synchronisation de vos pensées m'inquiète…

Tony : C'est qui « Phil » ?

Natasha : …

Clint : …

Bruce : …

Steve : …

Phil : …

Tony : Attendez qui a invité Agent dans cette discussion ?

Phil : Continuez et j'inviterais Fury, Stark.

Tony : Et donc... ?

Pepper : Phil ne vous embêtez pas, malheureusement cela n'arrêtera pas Tony, même en plein conseil d'administration pour sa propre entreprise, il ne peut pas rester tranquille.

Tony : Pepper ? Comment vous êtes arrivés dans cette conversation vous deux ?

Steve : C'est moi qui les ai invité, il n'y a jamais trop de monde pour garder un œil sur toi.

Tony : Bienvenue chez Big Brother ! Attends Steve comment tu sais comment ajouter des personnes à une conversation ?

Steve : J'apprends plus vite que tu ne le penses Tony…

Natasha : L'élève est en train de dépasser le maître.

Tony : Il a encore des efforts à faire avant d'en arriver là, du moins niveau technologie, parce que dans la chambre, c'est une autre histoire…

Steve : TONY !

Clint : XD

Bruce : Je ne suis pas certain que ça se passe uniquement dans la chambre…

Clint : Bruce ?

Bruce : Je voudrais juste effacer ce moment de ma mémoire.

Thor : De quel moment parles-tu ?

Bruce : Tu n'as besoin de savoir qu'une chose Thor, quand tu descends dans l'atelier de Tony demande TOUJOURS à JARVIS s'il est seul et présentable.

Natasha : Wow, je ne savais pas qu'une personne pouvait être aussi rouge de gêne.

Phil : Serait-ce trop vous demandez d'arrêter de parler de la vie sexuelle de deux de vos équipiers et vous concentrer ?

Clint : Oooh, Phil ! Tu as réussi à faire rougir encore plus Steve !

Natasha : A ce rythme-là Tony va encore être privé de sexe

Tony : Non non non non ! Ce n'est pas moi qui aie dit quoique ce soit cette fois, et si je suis privé de sexe à cause de vous, je vous jure que je me ferais un plaisir de me venger avec l'aide de JARVIS.

Clint : Ouch, pas bon pour nous ça.

Bruce : Si on regarde un peu plus haut, c'est toi qui as parlé de chambre en premier Tony.

Tony : De chambre oui, pas de sexe. Qui a dit que je ne parlais pas de massage ?

Natasha : Pas du tout convainquant…

Tony : De toute façon Steve ne me privera pas de sexe une nouvelle fois, ça a été une torture pour lui aussi la dernière fois.

Clint : Tu es sûr de toi Tony ?

Tony : Oh oui !

« Puis-je supposer que, bien évidemment, les messages que passe leur temps à s'échanger les Avengers ont un rapport direct avec cette réunion, et si non qu'est-ce qu'y est si fascinant ? » intervint Fury.

« Vous êtes sûr de vouloir savoir ? »

« Oui, Agent Barton. »

« Vous voulez vraiment tout connaître de la vie sexuelle de… » Clint fut coupé quand il reçut un projectile de derrière lui, en tournant la tête il trouva une boule de papier et étant donné l'exaspération sur le visage de Coulson, cela venait sans doute de lui.

« Pourquoi quand vous êtes réunis tous les six dans une même pièce j'ai l'impression d'avoir à faire à une classe de seconde ? » aux sourires flagrants sur les visages de l'ingénieur et l'archer, ceux plus discret de Natasha et Bruce, le regard d'incompréhension de Thor, et l'effondrement de la tête du soldat entre ses bras, le directeur du SHIELD soupira. Il ferma son œil un instant après avoir levé le regard rapidement sur Coulson qui lui aussi avait un sourire aux lèvres.

Tony : C'est moi ou Agent a souri à la question de Fury ?

Phil : Fury ne veut pas entendre mes plaintes à votre sujet, alors oui, le voir exaspérer par vous six de temps en temps est un plaisir.

Tony : En vérité on sait bien que tu nous aime !

Phil : Clint, Natasha, Steve, Bruce et Thor, oui, même si Clint peut être fatiguant parfois…

Clint : Moi, fatiguant ? Je vois pas de quoi tu parles :D

…

Natasha : Je crois que tu as vexé Tony.

Phil : Il a au moins arrêté de distraire tout le monde.

Tony : …

Clint : Oh allez Tony ! Je suis sûr que Phil t'aime aussi, sinon il t'aurait déjà tiré dessus )

Tony : Il était déjà prêt à me tazer.

Clint : C'est toujours mieux qu'une balle.

Steve : Clint, tu avais vraiment besoin de relancer Tony, au lieu d'écouter toi aussi ?

Clint : Oh tiens Cap, tu n'es plus aussi rouge. Et j'écouterais si c'était pas aussi ennuyant.

Tony : Voilà, exactement, enfin quelqu'un de lucide !

Toute la salle, y compris Fury, se tourna vers Steve quand celui-ci se leva, et se dirigea vers la place qu'occupait Tony.

« Capitaine, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? » demanda le directeur, avant de sourire quand il vit le blond subtiliser le téléphone portable des mains du milliardaire avant de retourner s'asseoir à sa place.

« Désolé, Directeur, vous pouvez continuer. »

Clint : Bien sûr, moi ça fait presque dix ans que je m'efforce à rester éveillé quand Fury nous fait un de ces discours, ou je ne sais quoi, d'ailleurs…

Natasha : Pour être honnête, tu t'es endormi plus d'une fois Clint.

Clint : Possible…

Phil : Certain même.

Tony : Donc si je fais une sieste maintenant, personne n'y verra d'inconvénient ?

Quand Steve vit un nouveau message de Tony, il se tourna vers l'ingénieur et soupira en le voyant avec un autre téléphone entre les mains.

Steve : Tu ferais mieux d'écouter Tony !

Tony : Tu es là pour écouter, Steve, tu pourras me faire un résumé, et puis tu ne vas pas me disputer parce que je prends enfin un peu de temps pour dormir, en plus j'arrêterais de « distraire » tout le monde…

Steve : Tu n'es qu'un sale gosse.

Tony : C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes

Steve : J'en doute fortement.

Tony : Et puis si je dors maintenant, je pourrais être en super forme ce soir, rien que pour toi…

Steve : Tony ! Pose ce téléphone !

Clint : Steve arrête de rougir, on imagine tous (enfin à part Bruce qui a eu un aperçu direct apparemment) ce qui peut se passer une fois la porte de votre chambre fermée alors pas la peine d'être encore gêné !

Natasha : Tu imagines vraiment ça Clint ?

Clint : Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Tasha !

Natasha : C'est ce que tu as dit.

Clint : Je te déteste !

Natasha : Impossible.

« Très bien, tout le monde peut sortir, à part les Avengers, et l'agent Coulson, je voudrais vous parler. »

Tony allait s'éclipser malgré la remarque de Fury, mais malheureusement, il était obligé de passer près de Steve pour sortir, et bien sûr ce dernier lui attrapa le bras et le fit asseoir à ses côtés.

« Oh allez, Cap, on a des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire tous les deux. » essaya de corrompre le milliardaire.

« Tu restes assis, Tony. »

Tony fit finalement ce que son amant lui disait et croisa les bras en attendant.

« Bien, merci d'avoir bien voulu rester Mr Stark. » déclara Fury avec sarcasme, ce qui fit rouler des yeux Tony. « Comme vous aimez agir comme des adolescents, je suppose que je dois m'adapter. Coulson, comme cela a eu l'air de vous amuser aussi, je vous charge de surveiller, personne ne sors de cette pièce pour les deux prochaines heures, et aucun téléphone autorisé. »

« Vous êtes sérieux ? » s'exclama l'ingénieur.

« Oui. N'ayant pas accès aux conversations, je vais simplement supposer que vous pouvez tous remercier particulièrement Messieurs Stark et Barton pour ces deux heures. Au revoir. »

Une fois Fury sortit, évidemment Tony se leva, bien décidé à ne pas rester, mais en arrivant à la porte celle-ci refusa de s'ouvrir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ! »

« Verrouillage de sécurité. Vous n'ouvrirez pas cette porte Stark. » informa Coulson.

« Sérieusement ? »

« Oui. »

« Génial. » s'exclama l'ingénieur.

« Des idées pour s'occuper en attendant ? » intervint l'archer.

« Barton, l'idée n'est pas de vous amuser, mais de vous punir. »

« Oh, allez Phil, tu sais très bien que ça ne changera rien, la prochaine fois qu'on se retrouvera ici pour la même raison les choses se dérouleront exactement de la même manière, à part peut-être le sujet de conversation. »

Coulson roula des yeux tout en sachant que l'archer avait raison, et honnêtement, il n'avait pas non plus vraiment envie de passer les deux prochaines heures à ne rien faire.

« Action ou vérité ? » demanda Clint en voyant qu'il avait gagné avec Coulson.

« Fury avait raison en disant que vous n'êtes que des adolescents. Et non Clint, je n'ai pas envie de te voir mettre mal à l'aise qui que ce soit avec tes idées, ni qu'un « Tony embrasse Steve » dégénère, ou d'une apparition de Hulk. »

Clint rit, rapidement suivit par Tony, et comme toujours Steve se mit à rougir.

« Pas besoin des idées de Clint pour mettre quelqu'un mal à l'aise, tu as réussi tout seul Phil. » intervint Natasha en désignant Steve de la tête.

L'agent soupira, avant d'arrêter toute autre idée de jeux de l'archer.

« Bien, vous ne resterez pas en place, j'ai bien compris, mais pas de jeu stupide. »

« J'aime bien la proposition de « Tony embrasse Steve » dégénérant… »

« Non Tony. »

« Oh Cap. »

« Non. »

« Je ne suis pas bien sûr d'avoir compris pourquoi nous étions encore ici. » annonça Thor avec son air de chiot perdu.

« C'est grâce à Clint et Tony, Thor. Fury n'a pas apprécié que certains d'entre nous n'écoute pas vraiment alors il punit tout le monde en nous enfermant ici au cours des deux prochaines heures. » expliqua Bruce.

« Je commence à avoir faim, moi. »

« Tu as toujours faim, Clint. » répondit Natasha en roulant des yeux.

« Hé, mais attends ! » s'exclama l'archer après avoir tiré la langue à la rousse, tout en se levant, et tout le monde le suivit des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Legolas ? »

« J'ai pas fait attention dans quelle salle on est entré tout à l'heure, mais si c'est celle que je pense, il devrait y avoir… Aaaaah ! Victoire ! Quelqu'un veut quelque chose à manger ? »

« Sérieusement Clint ? » demanda Coulson exaspéré.

« Quoi, tu ne sais jamais quand tu peux te retrouver bloquer dans une pièce ni pour combien de temps. »

« Donc tu as des réserves du nourriture un peu partout dans le SHIELD. » s'étonna Steve.

« Dans la Tour aussi. » informa Clint, en redescendant de sa cachette avec une quantité de paquets impressionnante. « Ok, qui ça tente un pique-nique ? » proposa-t-il en s'installant par terre, rejoint rapidement par Natasha, Thor, Bruce et Steve. Coulson leva les yeux au plafond, mais se joignit au cercle qui s'était formé, et Tony s'approcha furtivement de Steve pour venir s'installer entre ses jambes, et se servir de son torse comme dossier.

« Promis, je serais sage. » dit-il en levant les yeux sur Steve.

Le soldat sourit et embrassa rapidement Tony dans les cheveux « T'as intérêt. ». Parce que même si le milliardaire pouvait être un insupportable gosse, il l'aimait et lui pardonnait à peu près tout.

Après avoir attrapé un paquet sans faire attention à ce que c'était, Tony l'ouvrit et le cala sur sa cuisse et contre celle de Steve pour qu'ils puissent piocher dedans tous les deux.

« Alors comme ça, ça ne se passe pas uniquement dans la chambre, hein. De Tony rien ne m'étonnes, mais toi Steve je suis agréablement surpris. »

« Barton. » avertit l'ingénieur.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai promis d'être sage et là tu n'aides pas. »

« Ok, ok, je ne parle plus des relations sexuelles de deux de mes amis. Juste. Rassurez-moi, quand vous êtes que tous les deux dans la Tour, vous ne faites pas ça dans les pièces commune, genre la cuisine ou le salon ? »

Tony ne dit rien, mais eut un sourire en coin, et Steve se mit de nouveau à rougir.

« Oh non ! Sérieusement, les gars ! »

Natasha éclata de rire, Steve cacha son visage contre la nuque de Tony, qui passa une main dans les cheveux blonds et sourit tout comme Bruce, Thor et Coulson.

« Okay, très bien, parlons d'autre chose, je ne veux plus penser à ça. »

* * *

« Non, tu as vraiment fait ça Clint ! »

« Hé ! Je ne savais pas qui c'était ! Et puis c'est Natasha qui m'avait offert cet arc en plastique ! »

« Mais quand même envoyée une flèche en mousse en plein front d'un des membres du conseil. » dit Tony en ayant du mal à calmer son fou rire.

« Qu'est-ce que Fury a fait ? »

« Comme s'il ne savait pas qui avait pu faire ça. Bien qu'il n'y ait qu'une personne au SHIELD se baladant dans les conduits d'aération et visant tout le monde avec des flèches en mousse. » intervint Coulson avec un sourire.

« Devant le mec en question, parce qu'après je me suis retrouvé dans son bureau. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Bruce.

« C'est là qu'il m'a avoué qui c'était, et j'ai bien cru que j'allais me faire virer avec un coup de pied aux fesses, mais aujourd'hui tout le monde sait à quel point Fury porte les membres du conseil dans son cœur. Après un petit sermon, il m'a laissé repartir, et avant que je sorte, il m'a dit _Et Barton, la prochaine fois utilisez une vraie flèche pas un de ces trucs en mousse._ »

Tout le monde éclata de rire à cela.

* * *

« J'avais demandé une poussée à seulement 10% de la capacité, mais même dix pourcent étaient de trop, je me suis pris le plafond en pleine face avant de m'écraser par terre. »

« Heureusement que l'armure te protège ! » rit Clint.

« Sauf qu'à ce moment-là je n'avais que des armatures pour les bottes et les propulseurs dessous… Alors j'ai eu un bon mal de crâne après. »

La précision redoubla le rire de l'archer, alors que les autres ne purent se retenir bien longtemps non plus, et Tony sentit les bras du soldat se fermer plus fortement autour de lui.

« Idiot. » murmura le blond à l'oreille de l'ingénieur.

« Et le premier vol, comme c'était ? » demanda Natasha après que le calme soit revenu dans la pièce.

« Le pied ! J'ai juste eu un petit souci de givrage à un moment, et le plus gros problème ça a été le retour à la maison, en voulant me poser j'ai détruit trois sols, un piano et une voiture, tout ça pour finir sous un jet d'extincteur de la part de Dum-E. »

* * *

« Attends une seconde, quoi ?! » s'exclama Tony.

« Calme-toi Stark, vous n'étiez même pas encore ensemble. » répliqua Natasha.

« C'est pas une raison. »

Steve déposa un baiser dans la nuque de Tony, dans le but de l'apaiser, mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

« N'essaie pas de m'amadouer toi derrière, alors que tu as gardé ça pour toi. »

« Tony… » souffla le blond « comme Natasha l'a dit, on n'était pas ensemble, et puis c'était uniquement pour ne pas être repéré. »

« Elle t'a quand même embrassé. » bouda l'ingénieur.

« Et elle m'a demandé si c'était mon premier baiser depuis 45, alors je ne crois pas que le baiser lui ai plu. »

« Et toi ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! Je veux dire… » se reprit Steve en voyant le regard de la rousse sur lui, mais celle-ci rit à la tête de Steve qui comprit qu'elle le taquinait et il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Tony. Ce dernier releva la tête de Steve pour l'embrasser, en envoyant un regard noir à Natasha avant que ses lèvres atteignent celles de Steve qui ne se rendit pas compte du manège de l'ingénieur, et se laissa faire, répondant avec plaisir, dans le but de lui faire oublier la conversation précédente.

« Steve et Tony s'embrassant et dégénérant va bien avoir lieu et ce n'est même pas de ma faute. » s'amusa l'archer, ce qui fit brusquement relever la tête de Steve, qui rougit en se rendant compte des regards de tout le monde sur eux.

* * *

« Et après on dit que c'est moi qui aie une mauvaise influence sur Bruce ! » s'amusa Tony.

« C'est le cas. » affirma Steve derrière lui.

« Hé ! Je n'ai jamais joué un tour à un de mes camarades de classe, pour que sa préparation explose en plein cours ! »

« Tu en aurais été capable Tony. » intervint l'archer.

« Si tu avais étudié la chimie plutôt que l'ingénierie, tu l'aurais fait. » ajouta Bruce avec un grand sourire.

* * *

« Attendez, alors Agent a failli tuer l'un des agent du SHIELD avec une flèche ? »

« Pour la défense de Phil, tout le monde savait qu'ils ne devaient pas passer dans les parages à ce moment-là. » déclara Clint. « Et puis fallait que l'on s'occupe, ça faisait trois jours qu'on était là et rien d'autre à faire. »

« Donc tu as décidé de donner un cours de tir à l'arc, au milieu de plusieurs agents du SHIELD. » sourit Bruce.

« Pour être honnête les premiers essais n'étaient pas très fructueux, la flèche se retrouvait par terre sans avoir parcouru de grandes distances. » ajouta Coulson.  
Jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre elles se plante dans un arbre à quelques centimètres de la tête d'un agent. Il n'a plus jamais voulu revenir en mission avec nous. » rit l'archer en revoyant la tête effrayée du pauvre agent.

« Tu m'étonnes. »

* * *

En entrant dans la salle Fury chercha un instant l'équipe des Avengers des yeux avant de les trouver assis par terre, discutant joyeusement, en partageant des paquets de chips et autres choses. Même si ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il avait imaginé comme punition pour ces « troubles réunions », il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être content que l'équipe s'entende si bien maintenant, et de voir Coulson se détendre avec eux. Il ressortit discrètement et les laissa, l'un d'eux finirait bien par s'apercevoir que les deux heures étaient passées, et tant qu'ils étaient là, ils ne mettaient pas le bazar à travers le SHIELD, ni faisait exploser quoique ce soit à la Tour Stark.

* * *

Et un GRAND MERCI à tou(te)s de suivre toutes ces petites fics au fil du temps ! J'espère que vous continuerais à aimer les prochaines, et que de mon côté je continuerais à avoir de l'inspiration ;)

Et même si j'essaye de vous répondre et de vous remercier à chacune des reviews laissées, un grand MERCI encore à tou(te)s ceux qui me laissent des reviews que ce soit de temps en temps ou à chaque chapitre ça fait toujours énormément plaisir et souvent vous me faites rire (je ne pense à personne en particulier quand je dis ça ;) )

A très bientôt, avec un nouvel OS (que je devrais poster avant de partir en vacances) : _« Et… ? On a déjà passé plusieurs nuits ensemble sans que ça pose problème le lendemain.» rappela l'archer en laissant retomber son bras après que Tony se soit redressé._

(Je sais qu'il y a une petite incohérence avec la reprise (une fois de plus) du baiser entre Steve et Natasha dans Le Soldat de l'hiver alors que le SHIELD est toujours là, mais on a rien vu, hein…)


	33. Chapter 33

Pour cette fois Natasha aurait mieux fait de ne pas se mêler des affaires de certains membres de l'équipe...

* * *

« Alors Steve prêt pour ton cinquième rendez-vous avec Kirsten ce soir ? » demanda Natasha en entrant dans la cuisine le matin, et trouvant Steve assis seul devant un café.

« J'ai annulé. » répondit le soldat.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » s'étonna la rousse, d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu les deux d'entre eux s'entendait bien, et Steve l'appréciait.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir pendant que vous n'étiez pas là. J'ai… euh… passé la nuit avec quelqu'un. »

« Attends. Répète-moi ça. »

« Tu as très bien entendu. »

« D'accord… Je vais avoir besoin de plus d'informations. »

Steve soupira avant de s'expliquer.

« J'ai passé la soirée avec quelqu'un, et je sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais tout avait l'air si naturel, confortable, sans avoir besoin de faire quoi que ce soit, sans même être obligé de parler à chaque instant. Et quand on s'est embrassé c'était tendre au début et puis… » Steve ne finit pas sa phrase mais rougit légèrement ce qui fit levés les sourcils de Natasha d'étonnement, mais elle ne dit rien, pour le laisser continuer. « C'est ce que j'ai toujours imaginé, tu sais, être dans une relation sans être obligé de sortir ou de faire quelque chose de spécial pour être bien et passer une bonne soirée avec la personne qui partage ta vie. Kirsten est une fille géniale mais pour être honnête j'ai toujours l'impression d'être sûr mes gardes, d'avoir peur de dire quelque chose de travers. »

« Je vois. Et qui est donc la chanceuse qui a volé le cœur de Captain America en l'espace de quelques heures ? » demanda la rousse, surprise que le Capitaine se soit embarqué dans une histoire en moins d'une soirée.

* * *

« Ok, c'est bon, lance la simulation JARVIS, et préviens-moi quand c'est fini. » déclara Tony en regardant l'hologramme devant lui.

« Bien sûr, Monsieur. »

L'ingénieur se laissa tomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil en attrapant sa tasse de café et ferma les yeux un moment, sa nuit avait été courte, mais tellement bonne que ça valait le coup d'enchaîner les cafés ce matin, enfin encore plus que d'habitude. Il ferma les yeux un instant, se repassant le film de la soirée.

 _« Hey Cap ! Tu es seul ? »_

 _« Salut Tony. Oui les autres sont sortis pour la soirée. »_

 _« J'allais commander quelque chose à manger, tu te joins à moi ? »_

 _« Bien sûr, avec plaisir. » répondit le Capitaine._

 _« Ok, je vais aller prendre une douche en attendant que ça arrive, je te retrouve dans le salon. »_

 _En sortant de la douche, Tony avait trouvé Steve dans le salon, la nourriture commandée déjà sur la table basse devant lui. Le milliardaire s'était installé dans le canapé, adossé à l'accoudoir, il faisait face à Steve qui était assis normalement. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, des membres de l'équipe, de ce qu'il faisait dans son atelier, des dessins de Steve et de ses dernières découvertes concernant le XXIe siècle. Avant de se mettre devant un film pendant lequel Tony s'était installé avec les pieds sur la table basse à côté du soldat. Il ne saurait dire à quel moment du film il s'était endormi mais le Capitaine ne le réveilla qu'à la fin de celui-ci, et il se rendit compte qu'il avait posé la tête sur l'épaule du blond dont le bras entouré ses épaules. Et, encore à moitié embrumé par le sommeil, il s'était retrouvé à embrasser Steve sur une impulsion, et le blond avait répondu avec plaisir avant qu'ils finissent rapidement dans sa chambre._

* * *

« Stark !? »

« Oui. »

Natasha soupira en fermant les yeux un instant, quand elle les rouvrit, elle fixa son regard sur le blond.

« Steve. Ecoutes j'imagine que tu as passé une bonne soirée, et certainement une nuit géniale mais Tony n'est pas du genre à être dans une relation, je suis sûr que même toi tu as entendu parler de sa réputation, il s'est lui-même décrit comme un playboy la première fois que vous vous êtes rencontrés. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce matin ? Est-ce qu'il était même encore au lit avec toi quand tu t'es réveillé ? Et où est-ce qu'il est maintenant ? »

« Dans son atelier je supposes. Et oui il était encore avec moi ce matin, jusqu'à ce que JARVIS le préviennes que, quoi que ce soit sur quoi il travaille, était prêt et était en attente. »

« Steve, fais attention… »

« Natasha, je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter. » coupa le Capitaine.

« Très bien, mais je t'aurais prévenu. » interpella la rousse alors que Steve sortait de la cuisine.

Après que JARVIS lui ai dit que le soldat était parti s'entraîner un peu, Natasha décida de se rendre dans l'atelier du génie.

Tony ouvrit finalement les yeux et soupira. Il avait oublié mais Steve voyait quelqu'un, non ? Depuis peu mais il avait cru entendre que les choses se passaient plutôt bien jusque-là. Alors qu'est-ce que pouvait signifier cette soirée, cette nuit aux yeux du Capitaine ?

« On peut discuter ? »

La voix derrière son dos fit sursauter l'ingénieur et il se retourna pour voir la femme la plus inquiétante qu'il connaissait.

« JARVIS, pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit qu'elle était là. »

« Je lui ai dit de ne pas te prévenir. »

« JARVIS, tu es un traître. »

« Je peux savoir ce que tu as l'intention de faire ? »

« A propos de quoi ? » s'étonna Tony.

« Steve. »

« Excuse-moi ? »

« Il m'a raconté votre soirée d'hier, et je te connais Tony, alors qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire ? Parce que de son côté Steve semble penser que cela pourrait vous mener quelque part. »

« Attends une minute. Et la fille avec qu'il sort ? »

« Il a annulé leur rendez-vous de ce soir. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Stark. Pour une raison qui m'échappe Steve à passer une bonne soirée, et s'imagine déjà dans une relation avec toi. »

« Alors il n'a pas l'intention de la revoir ? »

« C'est quoi cette obsession sur cette fille ? Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt répondre à ma question ? »

« Cette obsession m'est venu à partir du moment où je me suis souvenu de son existence, m'amenant à me demander ce que représentait la soirée d'hier pour Steve. »

« Et pour toi ? »

« Je… j'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas vraiment pensé sur le moment… »

« Mais tu n'as aucune envie qu'il revoie Kirsten. »

« Non. »

« Ecoute-moi bien Stark, parce que je viens de faire tout un discours à Steve sur le fait qu'il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'embarquait avec toi, et qu'il risquait plus de souffrir qu'autre chose, alors si je me suis trompée et que ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière signifie réellement quelque chose pour toi, tu as intérêt à ne pas faire foirer les choses. Mais si tu sais déjà que dans une semaine tu passeras à autre chose, arrêtes tout de suite et dit le clairement à Steve. »

« Je lui parlerais. »

A cela Natasha fronça les sourcils, pendant un cours instant elle avait cru que Tony voulait quelque chose avec Steve.

« Bien, mais ne tarde pas. »

* * *

« Steve, tout va bien ? » demanda Clint en le voyant passer dans le couloir en direction de sa chambre les yeux brillants de larmes. Mais le Capitaine ne s'arrêta pas et ne répondit pas non plus, alors l'archer continua sa route, pour essayer de trouver quelques informations sur ce qui avait mis Steve dans cet état, et il tomba sur Natasha dans le salon.

« Hey, un problème avec Steve ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il avait l'air sur le point de pleurer en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. »

« Et merde. » jura la russe en se levant.

« Nat ? » bon… apparemment son amie savait de quoi il retournait, mais de son côté, il allait devoir trouver des informations ailleurs. « JARVIS, qui est la dernière personne que Steve a vu ? »

« Il s'agit de Monsieur Stark. » répondit l'IA.

« Et où est-ce que je peux le trouver ? »

« Il se trouve dans le gymnase. »

L'endroit étonna Clint, Tony était certainement le membre de l'équipe à passer le moins de temps là-bas, à part peut-être Bruce. Mais si l'ingénieur était sorti de son atelier pour aller dans cette pièce, c'est qu'il voulait sans doute vraiment parler à Steve. L'archer descendit et trouva le milliardaire assis par terre, adossé contre un mur fixant un point sur celui en face de lui. Clint s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui.

« Salut. »

Tony tourna la tête vers lui mais ne dit rien.

« Il s'est passé quoi ici ? »

Toujours aucun mot, l'archer soupira et posa l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur, il hésita ensuite un moment puis passa finalement son bras derrière les épaules de Tony pour le tirer contre lui, surpris quand le milliardaire se laissa faire et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Steve était assis sur son lit, les bras enroulés autour de ses genoux, la tête enfouie entre les dits bras, quand il entendit quelqu'un entrer dans sa chambre, mais il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

Le cœur de Natasha se serra en le voyant comme cela, elle s'approcha, venant s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, elle passa une main douce dans les cheveux blonds.

« Je suis désolée Steve. »

« Pourquoi… pourquoi il a laissé ça arriver si c'était rien pour lui… pourquoi il m'a fait ça ? »

« Ce n'était certainement pas intentionnel, je doute que Tony cherchait à te blesser. »

« Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais si j'ai accepté de sortir avec Kirsten au début c'était pour essayer de me sortir Tony de la tête, je ne sais pas comment mais je suis tombé amoureux de lui, tout en sachant que je n'avais aucune chance, et hier soir, je… j'ai cru que… » Le blond ne finit pas sa phrase les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues, la gorge nouée. Natasha se déplaça sur le lit pour venir prendre le Capitaine dans ses bras.

« J'ai passé la nuit avec Steve. »

Clint ouvrit brusquement les yeux en entendant enfin la voix de Tony.

« Et… ? On a déjà passé plusieurs nuits ensemble sans que ça pose problème le lendemain.» rappela l'archer en laissant retomber son bras après que Tony se soit redressé.

« Sauf qu'on regardait des films ou jouait à des jeux vidéo, je ne crois pas qu'on est couché ensemble Clint. » indiqua le milliardaire.

« Oh ! Sérieusement, toi et Steve ? »

Tony hocha la tête pour confirmer.

« Et donc, c'est pour ça que vous êtes tous les deux dans un état pareil ? »

« Tu as vu Steve ? »

« Oui, je dirais qu'il n'était pas loin de pleurer quand je l'ai croisé. »

L'archer regarda Tony laisser sa tête tomber contre le mur en fermant les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Natasha a raison. »

« Sur quoi ? Je veux dire oui, c'est vraie elle a souvent raison, mais elle se plante parfois, même si elle peut avoir un peu de mal à l'admettre. »

« La soirée et la nuit dernière étaient géniales, mais je ne sais pas comment être dans une relation, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé et tout ce que j'arriverais à faire c'est blesser Steve, je ne suis pas fait pour ça. »

Clint soupira, parfois Natasha se mêlait de ce qui ne la regardait pas.

« Tony, avant que Nat vienne te parler, comment tu imaginais que ça allait se passer avec Steve ? »

« Je me demandais si c'était sérieux avec la fille qu'il voyait, si la nuit dernière voulait dire quelque chose pour lui. »

« Tu voulais voir où ça pouvait vous mener ? »

« Je crois oui. » répondit l'ingénieur, alors que l'archer se déplaça pour s'agenouiller face à lui.

« Alors n'écoutes pas Natasha. Tony regarde-moi. » déclara Clint, il attendit que Tony relève la tête vers lui pour continuer « Après le temps qu'elle a passé avec toi comme ton assistante Natasha avait une idée bien défini sur toi, et quand je t'ai rencontré je me fiais à ce qu'elle m'avait dit, mais j'ai découvert quelqu'un à des kilomètres de ce que je m'attendais, alors oui tout n'est pas faux, et tu peux être vraiment exaspérant parfois, mais au-delà de ça j'ai pu voir un mec avec un cœur en or, même si tu le caches. Nat a encore du mal à se défaire de l'image qu'elle a de toi, mais elle y viendra. Je l'adore mais ne la laisse pas gâcher la chance que tu as avec Steve, parce que vu son état, il espérait quelque chose de plus qu'une nuit avec toi. Je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer, peut-être que ça se finira mal, mais ça ne doit pas t'arrêter, ça fait partie du jeu. Et peut-être que dans vingt ans vous serez mariés avec 15 gosses qui mettront tout à l'envers dans la Tour. »

Tony eut un léger sourire en coin. « Quinze gosses, rien que ça. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Dans tes rêves Barton. »

« Allez, lèves tes fesses de là, et va parler à Steve. Et cette fois ne finissez pas cette conversation en pleurs chacun de votre côté, finissez là par du sexe c'est quand même vachement plus sympa. »

Tony leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa la main de Clint qui l'aida à se relever. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la chambre de Steve et Clint stoppa le milliardaire avant d'ouvrir la porte. Tout de suite les deux têtes se relevèrent vers lui, et Steve s'éloigna de Natasha.

« Clint, s'il te plaît, sors. »

« Dans une minute, et tu viens avec moi Nat. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête mais ce n'est pas le moment. »

« Nat, j'essaie de réparer tes conneries, alors tu viens avec moi. »

« Excuse-moi ? »

L'archer soupira avant de s'avancer vers le lit, attrapa le poignet de la rousse et la tira avec lui.

« Barton, lâche-moi immédiatement ! »

« Hors de question. » répliqua-t-il en atteignant la porte, une fois dehors, les yeux de Natasha se posèrent sur Tony.

« Va, il est tout à toi. » annonça Clint, et l'ingénieur disparu dans la chambre de Steve. « JARVIS personne ne rentre dans cette pièce jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux sorte. »

« Bien sûr Monsieur Barton. »

« Clint je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

« Je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu as dit à Tony mais c'est de ta faute tout ça. Tu as fait ressortir ses insécurités, résultat il rompt avec Steve avant même d'avoir commencé à sortir avec lui. »

« Salut. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » lança Steve.

« Nat m'a persuadé que tu serais mieux sans moi, que j'allais seulement te faire souffrir, et c'est la dernière chose que je veux. »

Steve le regarda quelques instants en silence.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Clint. Apparemment, il est persuadé qu'on finira marié avec 15 gosses. »

Steve rit à cela, et Tony sourit en l'entendant, avant de voir le blond se lever et se diriger vers lui.

« Je me doute que ce ne sera pas toujours facile, entre nos deux personnalités, et nos caractères mais j'ai envie de prendre le risque si tu es partant aussi. »

« Je ne veux pas te blesser, Steve. Et je ne peux rien te promettre, je n'ai jamais fait ça. »

« Moi non plus je te rappel. Et si quelque chose va de travers, j'ai l'impression qu'on a déjà quelqu'un qui veille sur nous. »

Les yeux de Tony se mirent à pétiller, ce qui inquiéta immédiatement Steve, se demandant à quoi le génie avait bien pu penser.

« Je pourrais appeler Clint, Cupidon, avec son arc et tout, oh et je sais ce que je vais lui faire ! »

Steve rit en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de prendre le visage de Tony dans ses mains et de l'embrasser. Et Tony s'employa à suivre le conseil de « Cupidon » en finissant cette conversation dans un lit.

* * *

A peine une semaine plus tard, Clint jeta un œil suspicieux aux flèches qui avaient été laissées sur son lit. Tony ne lui avait pas parlé de nouvelles idées et normalement ils testaient les flèches ensembles, l'ingénieur voulant être présent pour voir si tout fonctionner comme il l'avait prévu, avant que Clint puisse les récupérer. Il en prit une dans ses mains et l'examina, elle n'était pas aussi affuté que ce dont il avait l'habitude et elle était… rose ? Il hésita mais la curiosité était trop grande. L'archer attrapa les flèches et son arc, et descendit dans la salle d'entraînement où Tony avait aménagé un champ de tir.

Clint se mit à rire quand, lorsque la flèche se planta dans la cible, il y eut une explosion de cœur en papier bleu, blanc, rouge et or.

* * *

Sur ce, je suis en vacances ! Alors il n'y aura sûrement pas de nouvel OS de poster au cours des deux prochaines semaines puisque je n'aurais pas forcément mon ordi sous la main, en plus j'ai vidé mon dossier « OS à poster » mais je reviendrais vider mon dossier « A finir » rapidement )


	34. Chapter 34

Enfin un nouvel OS à poster ! J'ai un petit problème pour finir mes fics en ce moment, une catastrophe... alors j'espère ne pas vous faire patienter trop longtemps pour le prochain.

En attendant bonne lecture !

* * *

Quand Clint entra dans la cuisine un matin alors que Natasha et Bruce étaient en train de discuter tranquillement, la rousse reconnu le grand sourire sur le visage de son ami ainsi que la lueur dans ses yeux. Ce matin, l'archer, pour une raison ou une autre, il n'y en avait peut-être même pas, était heureux, et quand il était comme ça d'aussi bonne heure, cela se manifestait pour son entourage par des câlins surprise, généralement par derrière, si bien qu'on ne le voyait pas arriver. Surprenant au début, amusant par la suite. Surtout quand la « victime » du câlin se trouve être Coulson en plein milieu d'un couloir du SHIELD, entouré de jeunes agents. Le plus amusant dans ces cas-là n'était pas la réaction de Coulson, bien que la première fois que Natasha en avait été témoin, elle avait était surprise, sans le montrer évidemment, non c'était celles des autres agents. Ces derniers restés généralement stupéfait plusieurs secondes, en voyant un sourire en coin sur le visage de Coulson, accompagné d'un léger roulement des yeux, avant que l'archer le relâche et qu'ils continuent leur route ensemble, comme si rien d'inhabituel venait de se passer.

Et aujourd'hui en voyant l'air (très) mal réveillé de Tony, dont la hanche était appuyée contre le comptoir alors qu'il attendait que son café soit prêt, il serait sans aucun doute la « victime » de Clint ce matin.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait de l'ingénieur, Natasha arrêta Bruce de parler en posant une main sur son bras et lui indiqua la direction de Tony d'un signe de tête. Le médecin confus tourna la tête pour voir Clint arriver, et se douta que l'archer préparait quelque chose.  
La russe ne put s'empêcher un grand sourire en voyant Tony bondir, avant de repousser vivement Clint quand il passa ses bras autour de lui, l'un d'eux passant par-dessus l'épaule du milliardaire sa main se plaquant au milieu de la poitrine de ce dernier. La scène avait fait sourire Bruce une seconde avant de se rendre compte que l'expression de Tony n'était pas dû qu'à une simple surprise et une légère frayeur, non c'était de la panique totale, alors qu'il essayait de reprendre sa respiration, sa main posée où celle de Clint s'était plaqué quelques instants plus tôt. Sur le réacteur ARC, réalisa-t-il. Le génie fuit la cuisine, sans même prendre sa tasse de café, et croisa Steve à la porte de la cuisine sans s'arrêter.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda le Capitaine.

« Je dirais que c'est de ma faute, mais sans savoir pourquoi. » informa l'archer. « Il a même pas pris son café. »

Steve regarda l'air penaud de l'archer, dans d'autres circonstances il en aurait ri, puis la direction dans laquelle l'ingénieur s'était sauvé. Il allait le suivre quand il fut arrêté.

« Steve, laisse-moi aller lui parler. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils, Tony et lui sortaient ensemble depuis quelques semaines, ce n'était pas son rôle de lui parler et de le comprendre quand quelque chose n'allait pas ?

« Je pense avoir une idée de ce qui vient de se passer, même si je n'ai certainement pas tous les éléments. »

Steve observa son ami quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête, si Bruce avait une idée, il pourrait sans doute réussir à faire parler l'ingénieur plus facilement que lui.

En arrivant dans l'atelier de Tony, où il s'était réfugié, le médecin s'était attendu à le voir plongé dans un projet pour pouvoir focaliser son esprit sur une tâche précise et ne pas penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais l'ingénieur était assis sur son canapé, au fond de la pièce, les jambes ramenées vers lui, la tête posée sur ses genoux, et même de là où il se trouvait, il entendait la respiration de son ami. Bruce avança lentement, faisant du bruit pour que le milliardaire sache que quelqu'un était là, ce qui lui fit relever la tête. Le médecin poussa le carnet de croquis qui se trouvait sur la table basse, appartenant sans doute à Steve, pour s'asseoir face à l'autre homme. Quand ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de Tony, il y vit encore une lueur de panique à l'intérieur.

« C'est le réacteur, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'ingénieur ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer Bruce.

« La raison pour laquelle tu as paniqué et que tu t'es enfuis, ça à un rapport avec le réacteur. »

Tony ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête retombé contre le dossier du canapé.

« Tu m'as déjà dit que ce n'était pas douloureux, et tu n'aurais pas réagi de cette manière si ce n'était que ça. Mais tu n'aimes pas que quelqu'un d'autre s'en approche. Même des personnes en qui tu as confiance. Je t'ai vu avec Pepper la semaine dernière, même si tu n'as pas paniqué, inconsciemment tu as eu un mouvement de recul. » Bruce s'arrêta un instant, observant son ami, mais il ne bougeait pas. « Je suis conscient de l'importance du réacteur, de ce qui se passerait si tu ne l'avais plus. Et je peux comprendre ton angoisse de laisser quelqu'un en approcher. Mais tu n'as rien à craindre de l'un de nous, tu le sais ? »

Tony hocha doucement la tête, permettant à Bruce de savoir qu'il avait bien été écouté.

« Je ne pensais pas non plus devoir craindre Stane. »

« Qui ? »

« Ancien associé de mon père, on travaillait ensemble, j'avais confiance en lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il commandite mon enlèvement en Afghanistan, et qu'il me retire l'ARC après m'avoir paralysé. » expliqua l'ingénieur en fixant son regard sur le mur derrière son ami.

Bruce resta figé un instant, ignorant cette histoire jusqu'à maintenant, mais qui expliquait beaucoup de choses dans le comportement du milliardaire.

« Tu devrais en parler aux autres, pas forcément avec tous les détails si tu ne te sens pas capable de le faire, mais au moins leur expliquer, Clint aurait sans doute fait attention ce matin, pour éviter de te faire paniquer de la sorte. Et non, avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, ça ne te fera pas paraître plus faible aux yeux des autres. Tout le monde à au moins une chose qui l'effraye, voir une phobie, certains ce sont les araignées, le noir voire même les fruits… Et dans l'équipe c'est pareil, certains ont des peurs un peu spéciale, moi c'est de laisser sortir le Hulk et qu'il détruise tout, ce n'est pas un secret. Et je suis sûr que Steve, Clint, et Natasha en ont aussi et même Thor. » déclara Bruce, avant de continuer espérant tirer au moins un sourire à son ami.

« T'imagine si Thor avait peur de l'orage ? »

Bruce sourit en entendant le faible rire de Tony à sa dernière remarque, et laissa le silence s'installer pendant quelques minutes, espérant que cette fois c'est Tony qui le briserait. Il fallut attendre cinq minutes, avant qu'il se passe quelque chose, et Bruce fut surpris en voyant l'ingénieur se lever et prendre une profonde inspiration, avant de se diriger vers l'escalier. Le médecin suivit le mouvement et se retrouva à nouveau dans la cuisine, juste derrière Tony.

Les têtes de ses 4 amis, Thor s'étant levé entre temps, se tournèrent vers eux. Le milliardaire se servit une tasse de café avant de s'asseoir à la table, tout en gardant le silence, sous les regards confus de leurs équipiers. Bruce s'installa lui aussi autour de la table, se demandant ce qui allait suivre, Tony se confierait-il ou ferait comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

« La dernière personne qui a touché le réacteur, l'a retiré de ma poitrine avant de me laisser pour mort sur le canapé de mon salon. Je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai eu la force de rejoindre mon atelier, et sans Dum-E, je n'aurais jamais atteint le réacteur que j'avais et qui m'a permis de survivre jusqu'à pouvoir en refaire un. » débita l'ingénieur, les yeux plongés dans le liquide noir, et faisant tourner sa tasse entre ses mains. « Je n'ai jamais laissé quelqu'un d'autre y toucher depuis. Pas même Pepper ou Rhodey. »

Clint grimaça, en imaginant ce que Tony avait pu ressentir au moment où il l'avait pris dans ses bras par surprise, et comprenant qu'il n'avait certainement jamais dit cela à d'autres personnes en dehors d'eux. Le milliardaire avait accepté de leur livrer sa plus grand peur, ce qui pour Tony Stark était un exploit, et il décida d'avouer à son tour une peur qu'il avait eu très longtemps et qui se manifestait encore parfois, s'il ne se contrôlait pas.

« J'ai le vertige. » annonça Clint.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui, surpris.

« Je veux dire, moins maintenant, j'ai réussi à travailler dessus mais j'évites toujours d'être trop près du bord de l'endroit où je suis perché. »

Tony hocha la tête et eut un léger sourire envers l'archer, sa peur semblait tellement incompatible avec ce qu'il faisait sur chaque mission.

Les autres membres des Avengers se livrèrent à leur tour, dévoilant une de leur peur, celle de Thor détendit l'atmosphère quand le dieu expliqua ce qu'était la créature qui le terrorisait quand il était jeune et qu'il regardait toujours d'un œil méfiant quand il était sur Asgard.

« Finalement c'est pire que s'il avait peur de l'orage. » s'amusa Bruce quand tout le monde se calma, mais cela fit repartir le rire de l'ingénieur.

Qui aurait cru que Thor puisse avoir peur d'une petite créature toute poilu et sans défense ?

* * *

Dans la soirée, Steve descendit dans l'atelier rejoindre l'ingénieur. Il arriva derrière lui, et passa ses bras autour de sa taille en l'embrassant dans la nuque. Tony releva la tête de son travail et s'adossa contre le blond. Steve remonta ses mains sur les épaules de l'autre homme, évitant de passer trop près du réacteur ARC, et le fit se retourner.

« Tu sais que je ne voudrais jamais te faire de mal ? »

Tony fronça les sourcils à cette déclaration, avant de comprendre que Steve faisait référence aux événements de la matinée.

« Je sais. C'est juste… c'est instinctif. » dit Tony, avant que Steve lève son tee-shirt pour exposer le dispositif dans la poitrine de l'ingénieur. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait, jusqu'à maintenant il était familier uniquement avec la lumière bleue qui s'échappait à travers les vêtements du brun. Il détailla le torse du milliardaire passant des cicatrices au réacteur. Il prit une des mains de Tony dans la sienne, caressant le dessus avec son pouce, avant de se pencher, sous le regard attentif de l'ingénieur, et de venir déposer un baiser sur le réacteur. Le génie fut surpris par le geste mais ne paniqua pas, et répondit d'un sourire timide à celui éclairant le visage du blond quand il se redressa.  
Il passa ensuite une main sur la joue du milliardaire et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

« C'est à cause du réacteur que tu t'obstines à garder une distance entre nous deux, même depuis qu'on est ensemble ? »

Tony baissa les yeux, il pensait qu'il avait été suffisamment subtil pour que le soldat ne se rende pas compte de sa façon d'agir, jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à refreiner son instinct de recul, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence que c'était raté, alors il hocha doucement la tête.

Steve n'ajouta rien, et embrassa simplement Tony sur le front, ce dernier ferma les yeux et se pencha en avant pour poser sa tête contre l'épaule du Capitaine, se laissant enfermer dans l'étreinte de celui-ci.

* * *

Il avait fallu être patient, mais quand un mois plus tard, Tony se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil, ne réagissant pas quand Steve passa doucement sa main sur le réacteur avant de s'y arrêter, le Capitaine sourit et embrassa l'ingénieur dans les cheveux avant de s'endormir à son tour.

 _à bientôt ;)_


	35. Chapter 35

L'idée de cet OS vient d'un précédent et de la review de Angelyoru (chapitre 24) dans lequel Hulk menace Steve au cas où il ferait du mal à Tony...

Contrairement à la plupart du temps, j'ai l'impression que cet OS ne correspond pas vraiment à ce que j'avais imaginé avant de l'écrire, du coup je suis un peu mitigé en ce qui le concerne… N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

Bruce rentrait à la Tour quand son regard fut attiré sur la terrasse d'un café. Il y vit Steve en compagnie d'une jeune femme, qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà vu. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, après tout Steve était Captain America, et même s'il était moins reconnu dans la rue que Tony, cela lui arrivait, et certaines personnes n'avait aucun mal à venir lui parler, même si lui ne semblait jamais très à l'aise dans ce genre de situation.

Cependant, il avait l'air détendu cette fois-ci, souriant facilement à la jeune femme. Il vit tout d'un coup rouge, quand la femme en question posa d'abord une main sur le bras du Capitaine, qui ne se départit pas de son sourire, ni sembla avoir de problème avec ce geste, puis elle passa ensuite une main dans les cheveux blonds avec un sourire sur les lèvres en se rapprochant légèrement du soldat. Bruce fronça les sourcils à la scène, bien décidé à toucher deux mots à Steve, mais il fut pris de cours par l'apparition surprise du Hulk, qu'il n'avait même pas sentit s'énerver, sans doute trop préoccupé par ses pensées.

Steve sursauta en entendant un bruit qu'il connaissait que trop bien maintenant, mais qui n'avait pas sa place à ce moment précis, à moins que personne ne l'ai prévenu d'une attaque contre New York. Quand il leva la tête vers la source du bruit, il vit Hulk foncer dans sa direction. Le Capitaine écarquilla les yeux de surprise, et attrapa la jeune femme pour la pousser sur le côté avec lui, mais apparemment c'est après lui que le géant vert en avait aujourd'hui. Son impression fut confirmée quand Hulk le suivit un peu plus loin dans la rue. Steve essaya donc de s'éloigner du centre et des grandes rues, pour éviter un maximum de dégâts matériels et encore plus de faire des blessés.  
Quand il put s'arrêter un instant, à l'abri du regard du géant mais que de son côté il pouvait toujours surveiller, il sortit son téléphone.

« Salut beau blond, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

« Hulk. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais pour une raison quelconque il semble en avoir après moi. »

« JARVIS, localise Steve et préviens les autres qu'on a un code vert. »

« Vert, vraiment Tony ? »

« Quoi ? Une autre couleur n'aurait aucun sens.» affirma Tony alors que l'armure se refermait sur lui. « Tiens bon, on arrive Steve. »

Après avoir rangé son téléphone, le Capitaine jeta un œil pour voir que Hulk le chercher des yeux puis il s'avança vers l'endroit où il se cachait. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se décider à faire, peut-être, une chose stupide, mais Tony lui avait répété à plusieurs reprises, le mieux à faire était de considérer Hulk comme un membre à part entière de l'équipe et lui parler comme il le ferait à n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Il sortit de sa cachette et s'avança vers le géant qui le repéra immédiatement.

« Hey Hulk. » commença-t-il. « On peut discuter ? Tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas ? » Steve déglutit en le voyant se rapprocher encore de lui, puis de s'abaisser à sa hauteur.

« Hulk prévenu Blondinet. Pas blesser homme de fer. »

Steve fronça les sourcils, il avait blessé Tony ? Il ne voyait pas comment, ni à quel moment, et vu la façon dont l'ingénieur avait répondu au téléphone, il doutait qu'il l'ait fait. Il souffla de soulagement quand il vit l'armure rouge et or arriver, et se poser à ses côtés, avant que Tony retire le casque, et se charge de la suite de la discussion.

« Hey Big guy ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Steve n'a pas été gentil avec toi ? »

« Pas moi. Avec homme de fer. » répondit le géant en pointant un doigt sur la poitrine de Tony.

Le milliardaire se tourna vers le blond, mais l'incompréhension de Steve était la même que la sienne.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Hulk a vu blondinet avec femme. Très proche. Elle touchait blondinet. »

« Steve ? » demanda Tony.

« Je… Attends, tu veux dire avec Sharon, Hulk ? »

« Sharon ? »

« La nièce de Peggy, elle travaille pour le SHIELD, on était en train de prendre un café quand Hulk est apparu. »

« Et elle te touchait… »

« Quoi ? Non, Tony ça n'a rien à voir. Oui, peut-être qu'elle a posé sa main sur mon bras à un moment, et… »

« Et… » insista l'ingénieur, sous le regard scrutateur de Hulk.

« Rien, elle a retiré quelque chose que j'avais dans les cheveux, c'est tout. »

« Et tu l'aimes bien. »

« Je… Oui, c'est une fille sympa, et elle était proche de Peggy, c'est agréable de pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un qui l'a connu, qui peut me parler d'elle, de ce qu'a était sa vie. »

« Sans toi. La vie que tu aurais voulu avoir. » souffla Tony, en baissant les yeux, une attitude bien peu commune chez l'ingénieur, sauf quand il s'agissait de Steve, toujours persuadé qu'il ne le méritait pas.

Steve remarqua que Hulk se rapprochait encore plus de lui, les poings fermés et même avec le sérum, il n'était pas sûr des conséquences qu'un coup poing vert aurait sur lui. Il tourna son regard vers Tony, il semblait blessé, est-ce qu'il pouvait penser que lui, voudrait une relation avec Sharon.

« C'est vrai. C'est la vie que j'imaginais avoir, dans beaucoup d'aspect. Mais avant tout ça, avant d'être congelé pendant plusieurs décennies, avant de te rencontrer. Tony, Sharon est une femme formidable mais elle n'est pas Peggy, et même aujourd'hui si je devais choisir entre la Peggy que j'ai connue et toi, mon choix serait évident. »

« Blondinet choisir homme de fer ? »

« Bien sûr, Hulk. » répondit sans hésitation le Capitaine en relevant la tête vers le géant. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu as imaginé avoir vu entre elle et moi, mais il n'y a rien de plus que de l'amitié. »

« Il n'a rien imaginé Steve. »

« Tony ! » s'exclama le soldat, persuadé que l'ingénieur ne le croyais pas.

« Peut-être que toi, tu ne la vois pas comme ça mais… Je doute que tu ais eu quoi que ce soit dans les cheveux. »

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire que… »

« Oui. Elle voulait se rapprocher de toi. »

« Oh… »

« Tu ne lui as pas dit que tu étais avec quelqu'un ? » demanda le milliardaire.

« Je ne savais pas si tu étais d'accord pour que quelqu'un d'autre en dehors de l'équipe soit au courant. »

« Steve, je t'ai déjà embrassé au milieu de la rue. »

« Après une bataille, alors que la rue est vide. »

« Bon point. » accorda le génie, avec un léger sourire en coin, avant de se laisser embrasser par Steve.

« Hulk, tout va bien, maintenant ? » demanda le blond, après s'être détaché de Tony.

Le géant grogna, mais sembla acquiescer, et les deux hommes le virent rétrécir petit à petit.

« Tu crois vraiment que Sharon pensait que je pourrais être intéressé ? »

« Oh oui, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, et pas seulement ici, mais au SHIELD aussi. » intervint Clint, qui apparut de nulle part si on demandait à Steve. « D'ailleurs elle est là. » ajouta-t-il avec un signe de tête en la voyant arriver.

Tony regarda dans la direction indiquée par l'archer, et la détailla rapidement alors qu'elle s'avançait vers Steve. Il ne réfléchit pas une seconde et passa une main métallique derrière la nuque de Steve et l'attira à lui pour un nouveau baiser, mais bien plus appuyé cette fois. Du coin de l'œil Tony l'a vit se figer, avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux, et de se laisser fondre dans le baiser que le blond s'était empressé d'approfondir voulant rassurer un peu plus Tony quant à ses intentions. Et par la même occasion, cela ferait comprendre à Sharon qu'il n'était pas célibataire, même si de son avis, il aurait préféré lui apprendre la nouvelle d'une autre façon.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, leurs regards s'accrochèrent une seconde, avec un sourire sur chacun de leur visage puis Tony s'éloigna et passa près de la jeune femme.

« J'espère que le message est passé, et je serais prudent à votre place, parce que la prochaine fois ce sera plutôt vous que Hulk voudra smasher, et non Steve. »

* * *

Pendant que vous êtes là, j'avais une autre idée, mais je voulais utiliser votre mémoire, il me semble que dans les films il n'y a que Tony qui parle à ou avec JARVIS. Mais jamais Pepper, ou Rhodes ou qui que ce soit d'autre. (Du moins dans les Iron Man, parce que dans Age of Ultron, Steve parle directement à JARVIS au début.) Je me trompe ou pas ? Parce que si c'est le cas l'idée tombe à l'eau :( … ou alors on fera comme si… hein :)

(Et oui j'aurais pu me refaire les trois films, ça m'aurait donné une (bonne ?) excuse)...


	36. Chapter 36

Petit OS écrit à trois heures du mat', parce qu'à cette heure là faut bien s'occuper quand tu n'es pas sorti mais que ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde et qu'il y a du bruit dans ta rue...

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Steve entra dans le bureau de Fury après avoir frappé et que l'homme lui ai donné l'autorisation d'ouvrir la porte. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil face au bureau du Directeur du SHIELD, qui le regarda quelques instants de son seul œil valide.

« Votre intégration dans le XXIe siècle se passe bien Capitaine ? » demanda-t-il avant de boire une gorgée de café de la tasse qui trônait sur son bureau.

« Euh, oui. » répondit Steve surpris par la question, il doutait que Fury l'ai fait venir jusqu'au SHIELD juste pour lui parler de sa vie.

« Et à la Tour Stark ? »

Le blond fronça les sourcils, mais répondit.

« Bien, j'ai cru avoir encore voyagé dans le temps la première fois que je suis arrivé, mais je m'y habitue. »

« Je veux bien vous croire. Stark et sa technologie… n'importe qui a l'impression de faire un bond de plusieurs années voir décennies quand il entre dans son atelier. »

Steve eut un sourire en coin à cela, il savait pertinemment que c'est le genre de chose que Fury ne dirait jamais face à Tony, ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose, le génie n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui gonfle un peu plus son ego.

« Une information sur la cohabitation des Avengers m'a été transmise et je dois avouer avoir été surpris… »

Le Capitaine resta impassible, mais dans sa tête il repassa les événements de ces derniers jours, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu arriver jusqu'à Fury, mais rien qui ne sortait de l'ordinaire ne lui vint à l'esprit, du moins pas pour les Avengers.

« On m'a informé que deux des membres de l'équipe étaient en couple… »

Oh… et bien ça y est, Fury était au courant, il se demanda si le Directeur du SHIELD avait préparé un petit laïus pour lui, lui expliquant de toutes les façons possibles en quoi c'était une mauvaise chose, la question était de savoir ce qu'il approuvait le moins, deux équipiers en couple, ou la personne avec qu'il était. L'absence de la personne en question le faisait pencher pour la seconde option.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à cela, de la part d'aucun d'entre vous. Enfin si vous êtes tous les deux heureux, je n'ai rien à y redire. Et j'espère que ça se passera bien. »

« Euh… Merci. »

« Vous pouvez y aller Capitaine. »

Steve se leva, confus, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, il s'arrêta et fit demi-tour.

« C'est la seule raison pour laquelle vous vouliez me voir ? »

« Oui. »

« D'accord. Bonne journée, Directeur. » déclara Steve, toujours surpris par la tournure de ce rendez-vous. Mais quand il attrapa la poignée de la porte, il fut arrêté.

« Sachez une chose tout de même Capitaine, vous êtes peut-être une légende, et c'est un plaisir de vous avoir avec nous, mais malgré ce que certaines personnes peuvent croire je tiens à mes agents. » commença Fury en contournant son bureau pour s'appuyer contre celui-ci en faisant face au blond. « Certains plus que d'autres, pour différentes raisons. Je n'imagine pas que cela puisse être votre genre, mais ne jouait pas avec l'agent Romanoff, si vous ne voulez pas qu'on se retrouve sur des équipes différentes. »

Steve écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, Romanoff ? Fury pensait que lui et Natasha…

« Puis-je savoir qui vous as informé de cette histoire ? »

« L'agent Coulson. »

« Et il vous a dit que Natasha et moi, on était ensemble ? » demanda Steve surpris, parce qu'il était sûr que Coulson savait que ce n'était pas avec la rousse qu'il sortait.

« Il n'a peut-être pas mentionné Romanoff directement, mais il m'a bien informé que vous étiez en couple avec un membre de l'équipe des Avengers. »

Steve ne put s'empêcher de rire, avant de reprendre son sérieux face au visage impassible du directeur.

« Désolé, je… Je ne sors pas avec Natasha. Mais je comprends comment vous en êtes arrivé à cette conclusion. Et je vais encore, sans doute, surprendre voire même choquer beaucoup de personne quand ils le découvriront, et cela pour différentes raisons. Après tout, qui s'attend à ce qu'un soldat des années quarante puisse être gay. »

Fury haussa un sourcil, effectivement celle-là il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Et c'est sans doute pour cela que Coulson était resté vague sur l'identité de la personne en couple avec Rogers. Il réfléchit une minute aux options possible.

Thor ? Non aux dernières nouvelles il était toujours avec la scientifique.  
Banner ? Non plus, pas avec le Hulk, le médecin était bien trop prudent.  
Barton ? Il connaissait suffisamment l'archer pour savoir que ce dernier était hétéro, du moins il en était quasiment sûr.  
Stark ? Oui, bien sûr, allait essayer de lui faire avaler ça…

Alors à moins qu'un nouvel avenger ait été recruté sans qu'on le prévienne, il ne voyait vraiment pas.

« Qui que ce soit je pourrais sans doute me faire à l'idée, sauf pour Stark, là je risque la crise cardiaque. »

Steve sourit avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« Dans ce cas, je préviens une équipe médicale en sortant Directeur. »

Fury écarquilla l'œil, c'était une blague, Rogers et Stark ? L'homme des années 40, et le visionnaire du XXIe siècle ? Il fixa la porte par laquelle le Capitaine venait de sortir, pendant plusieurs minutes, maudissant dans sa tête Coulson pour avoir gardé l'information pour lui, le laissant faire des suppositions, ce que son agent avait sans aucun doute prévu.

Stark et Rogers. Eh bien, avec cette nouvelle information et le souvenir de la première rencontre des deux hommes, Fury se demanda s'ils ne s'étaient pas rapprochés de la fin du monde, sans qu'aucun extra-terrestre n'ait à se mêler de quoique ce soit.

En attendant il allait devoir se venger de Coulson, pour l'avoir fait passer pour un idiot devant Captain America.

 _Fin._


	37. Chapter 37

Un petit nouveau ! Pas du tout d'actualité puisqu'on est au mois d'octobre mais c'est pas grave... ;)

* * *

Steve cligna plusieurs fois des yeux quand il se réveilla avant de passer un bras à travers le matelas espérant entrer en contact avec un corps chaud, mais malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas, ce qui lui rappela que Tony n'était pas là, en effet le milliardaire n'avait pas dormi dans leur lit depuis bientôt une semaine, au grand malheur de Steve qui était impuissant pour arranger ce problème.

« JARVIS , quel heure est-il ? »

« 8h05, Capitaine. »

Steve s'étira avant de décider de se lever, le lit sans Tony étant beaucoup moins attrayant le matin.

Dans la cuisine, il trouva Natasha qui sourit en lui tendant une tasse de café, le blond fronça les sourcils sous le geste plutôt inhabituel de l'espionne, même s'ils s'entendaient bien tous les deux.

« Joyeux anniversaire Steve. » dit-elle en passant près de lui avant de lui déposer un rapide baiser sur la joue.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux un instant, il avait complètement oublié, mais oui, aujourd'hui était bien le 4 juillet. Son anniversaire. 97 ans. Enfin si on compte les quelques décennies passées dans la glace.  
Il s'assit, son café toujours entre les mains, et eut un petit sourire triste en pensant que anniversaire ou non, ça ne changerait rien à la situation avec Tony, ce soir, une fois de plus, il dormirait dans un lit vide.

Steve sursauta quand une main s'abattit sur son épaule, et il releva les yeux pour voir Thor juste derrière lui.

« Steven, notre chère Natasha m'a appris que c'était ton anniversaire aujourd'hui ! Quel âge as-tu donc, maintenant ? »

« 97 ans. » répondit le Capitaine.

« Encore un jeune homme !» déclara le dieu avant d'ajouter « Enfin d'un point de vue Asgardien. »

« Merci Thor. »

Le dieu ne resta pas bien longtemps dans la cuisine après cela, et Steve se demanda si Tony lui souhaiterait même son anniversaire ? Se rendrait-il compte du jour ? Du fait qu'on était le 4 juillet ? Il soupira avant qu'une flèche se plante dans le mur à côté de lui à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Combien de fois, faudrait-il dire à Clint de ne pas tirer dans les murs, ça laissait des trous partout, et non, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils vivaient chez un milliardaire, qu'ils pouvaient refaire les murs toutes les semaines.  
Il remarqua, cependant, un papier enroulé autour de la flèche, et connaissant l'archer cela lui était destiné. Il attrapa la feuille et la déroula.

 _Joyeux anniversaire Cap !_ était écrit en travers de la feuille, il avait à peine fini de lire qu'une autre flèche se planta juste à côté de la première. Cette fois quelque chose pendait sur la flèche. Il prit le pendentif dans sa main, et l'observa quelques secondes, il y avait quelque chose de familier. Il secoua la tête quand il comprit le motif qu'il avait sous les yeux, mais ne put s'empêcher un léger sourire d'apparaître sur ses lèvres. La moitié du pendentif représentait son bouclier, alors que l'autre était évidemment, une moitié du réacteur ARC de Tony. Steve se demanda où l'archer avait bien pu trouver cela, mais le connaissant il était capable de l'avoir fait faire, pour le taquiner concernant sa relation avec Tony. Ce qui ramena fatalement Steve vers le fait qu'il n'avait pas vu l'ingénieur depuis une semaine.

Steve passa le pendentif autour du cou, ce qui lui vaudrait sans doute des taquineries de la part de Clint quand il découvrirait, que oui, il portait le collier.

Il sortit finalement de la cuisine, laissant les flèches plantées dans le mur, et se dirigea vers l'atelier du milliardaire. Quand il entra, les lumières s'allumèrent, et Dum-e fonça vers lui, ce qui fit sourire Steve. Le blond regarda curieusement le crayon que le robot tenait dans sa pince, et semblait attendre qu'il le prenne, c'est JARVIS qui vint à son secours.

« Il me semble que Dum-e est au courant que c'est votre anniversaire Capitaine, il vous a souvent vu dessiner, alors, je suppose que ce crayon et son cadeau pour vous. »

Steve sourit, et remercia JARVIS avant de prendre le crayon dans sa main et de remercier à son tour le robot devant lui.  
Ils furent interrompus par l'entrée de quelqu'un d'autre dans l'atelier et Steve se retourna pour voir Bruce.

« Oh, bonjour Steve. »

« Salut, Bruce, tout va bien ? »

« Oui j'avais juste besoin de quelque chose que Tony doit avoir laissé quelque part ici. »

« Bonne chance pour le trouver. » sourit le blond, en jetant un œil à l'atelier.

Bruce sourit avant de commencer à fouiller sur l'un des plans de travail de l'ingénieur. Quand il trouva ce qu'il était venu chercher, il releva la tête pour voir Steve installé dans le canapé son carnet entre les mains et Dum-E lui tournant autour.

« A plus tard. » annonça le médecin en se dirigeant vers la sortie, il entendit vaguement Steve lui répondre avant que la porte soit quasiment refermée derrière lui, et il se stoppa pour faire demi-tour. Il passa la tête dans l'ouverture de la porte et observa une seconde le Capitaine.

« On est le 4 juillet, non ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors, joyeux anniversaire Steve. »

« Merci. » répondit le blond avec un sourire avant que le scientifique disparaisse pour de bon.

Une fois seul, Steve laissa tomber son carnet sur ses genoux et soupira. Il sortit son téléphone, mais rien. Il passa toute sa journée dans l'atelier, mais sans aucune nouvelle, il décida finalement de remonter tard dans la soirée et sortit sur la terrasse. Son portable toujours entre les mains, il devrait se faire une raison, arrêter d'espérer quoique ce soit. Tony ne lui fêterait pas son anniversaire. En regardant vers le bas dans la rue, il se demanda si son portable survivrait s'il le laissait tomber, ça lui permettrait au moins d'arrêter de regarder cette chose toutes les trente secondes.

Quand il activa l'écran une nouvelle fois, la seule chose qu'il vit fut l'heure, 23h45, il ferait mieux d'aller se coucher. Cependant il n'arrivait pas à se décoller de la rambarde contre laquelle il était appuyé depuis un moment maintenant, et il sursauta quand il sentit tout d'un coup une main dans son dos, et un baiser dans sa nuque.

« Joyeux anniversaire Captain ! »

Le soldat se retourna surpris, mais un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Tony ! » s'exclama-t-il en voyant l'ingénieur avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Le milliardaire se laissa faire, enroulant ses bras autour du cou du blond quand, soudain, il ne sentit plus le sol sous ses pieds, et il raffermit sa prise en souriant. Quand Steve le laissa finalement retrouver le sol, Tony se détacha légèrement de lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Steve se laissa faire avec plaisir, et suivit le mouvement quand Tony se recula, avant qu'il ne brise le baiser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Tu croyais que j'avais oublié, que je ne serais pas là pour ton anniversaire, hein ? »

Le blond baissa la tête, mais l'ingénieur posa une main sur sa joue pour qu'il le regarde à nouveau dans les yeux.

« Je serais arrivé plus tôt si j'avais pu. »

« Comment tu es rentré si vite ? Hier au téléphone tu étais encore en Australie. »

« A quoi ça sert d'avoir un génie avec une armure volant à Mach 8 comme petit ami, s'il ne peut pas traverser la planète pour ton anniversaire ? »

Steve secoua la tête de droite à gauche avec un grand sourire sur son visage, heureux. Avant que Tony lui prenne la main et le tire avec lui.

« Allez, viens avec moi Captain ! On a un anniversaire à fêter et je n'ai qu'une vingtaine d'heures avant de devoir repartir à Sydney pour déjeuner avec je ne sais qui. Et Pepper aura ma peau si je ne suis pas à l'heure. »

Steve rit, se demandant si Pepper savait même que Tony avait quitté l'Australie pour quelques heures.

* * *

 _A bientôt !_


	38. Chapter 38

P'tit nouveau par ici ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Après une semaine passée à Washington à la demande de Fury, Steve n'était pas mécontent de retrouver New York, et il était pressé d'atteindre la Tour pour pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec la personne qui lui avait manqué plus que les autres pendant ces quelques jours.  
Quand il arriva à l'étage partagé par les Avengers, il trouva Natasha installée dans le canapé avec un magazine entre les mains, il l'a salua et ne voyant personne d'autre dans la pièce, demanda où était tout le monde. Il n'enregistra que superficiellement que Clint était sans doute dans sa chambre, Bruce son labo et Thor sortit avec Jane, mais il retint parfaitement que Tony était sorti dîner avec Pepper, et que d'après la rousse, le milliardaire avait sorti le grand jeu. Steve fronça les sourcils à cette information, et partit en direction de sa chambre, sous le regard interrogative de l'espionne.

Dans sa chambre, Steve se laissa tomber sur son lit. Tony avait sorti le grand jeu pour Pepper ? Pourquoi ? Il avait attendu qu'il ne soit pas en ville pour essayer de reconquérir la blonde, pensant que si ça ne marchait pas, il pourrait toujours l'avoir lui ? Est-ce qu'il n'était qu'un lot de consolation pour l'ingénieur depuis que la jeune femme avait rompu avec lui ? Après tout jusqu'à maintenant personne n'était au courant pour leur relation, peut-être que c'était délibéré de la part de Tony.

* * *

Pepper souriait, son verre à la main, appuyée contre le dossier de son siège, elle écoutait Tony parler avec animation. Mais, malgré que la soirée soit très agréable, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une légère inquiétude. Elle repensait à sa journée. Dès qu'elle était arrivée au bureau, elle avait trouvé un bouquet de fleur, avec une carte de la part du génie, lui précisant qu'il passerait la prendre chez elle, à 8h pour dîner. Pour une fois Tony avait même était à l'heure. Et bien sûr, ils étaient, en ce moment-même, dans son restaurant préféré de Manhattan.  
Alors, quand Tony posa une main sur la table, elle prit sa chance et posa la sienne dessus, ce qui stoppa efficacement le milliardaire dans sa tirade. Et qui leva un regard interrogateur sur elle.

« Je parle trop, c'est ça ? »

« Non. Enfin, pas plus que d'habitude. Mais je dois te demander quelque chose Tony. »

« Bien sûr. »

« Pourquoi tout ça ? »

« Comment ça ? J'en ai trop fait ? » demanda le milliardaire.

« Ca dépend de ce que tu as derrière la tête. »

« Me faire pardonner de toutes ces années où j'ai oublié ton anniversaire, en particulier quand on était ensemble. »

« Rien d'autre ? »

« Je devrais ? » s'étonna Tony.

« Tu n'espères pas qu'on se remette ensemble ? »

« Quoi ? Non, pas du tout. » s'empressa de dire l'ingénieur, avant de s'inquiéter. « Oh… c'est ce que tu veux ? Et tu pensais que… »

« Non Tony. » coupa la jeune femme. « Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je tiens à toi tu le sais, mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux. »

« Alors tout va bien. Je peux emmener la femme la plus importante de ma vie, dîner pour son anniversaire. Sans aucune, arrière-pensée. »

« Je voulais juste en être sûr, parce que… » commença Pepper, avant de s'arrêter, et de faire face au regard interrogateur de l'homme en face d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » pressa légèrement Tony.

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, il y a un moment maintenant. » annonça-t-elle finalement.

« Oh. Ça fait longtemps ? »

« 5 mois. »

« Et c'est avec moi que tu passes ton anniversaire ? J'aurais compris tu sais, si tu m'avais dit avoir d'autres projets. »

« Je n'avais rien Tony. Il vit à Washington et n'aurait pas pu être là ce soir de toute façon. Par contre, ce week-end ne compte pas sur moi. S'il y a le moindre souci avec l'entreprise tu devras te débrouiller tout seul. »

Tony sourit à son amie, elle avait l'air heureuse, et elle le méritait.

« Tu sais que s'il te fait souffrir, il aura des comptes à me rendre, voir à Iron Man. »

« Je penserais à lui dire. » répondit Pepper en posant un regard amusé sur son ami. Avant de se rendre compte que soudain l'expression de Tony était passée de la joie à l'hésitation. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en le regardant prendre son verre de vin pour boire. Avant qu'il ne soupire, et repose le verre.

« Pendant qu'on en est aux confidences… » commença-t-il. « J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie aussi. »

Pepper sourit avant de demander. « Et je connais cette personne ? »

« C'est Steve. »

La jeune femme resta muette un instant, réfléchissant aux personnes qu'elle connaissait et qui portait le nom de Steve, mais il n'y en avait qu'un.

« Steve… ? Steve Rogers ? » demanda-t-elle incrédule.

Le milliardaire ne fit que hocher la tête pour lui répondre.

* * *

Steve regarda sa montre. 11h27. Et Tony n'était toujours pas de retour. Il pourrait l'appeler, mais il ne voulait pas le déranger alors qu'il savait que l'ingénieur était occupé. Et en même temps, il n'arrêtait pas de se demander ce qu'il se passait entre lui et Pepper. Est-ce que Tony rentrerait même cette nuit ?  
Il n'était censé rentrer que le lendemain de Washington, aucune raison pour Tony de le prévenir de ce qu'il faisait de sa soirée et sa nuit, surtout si c'était pour lui mentir. Et si le milliardaire rentrait ce soir, qu'est-ce qu'il était censé lui dire ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas l'accuser de quelque chose alors qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce qui se passait. C'était peut-être juste un dîner entre amis, après tout, malgré leur rupture Tony et Pepper étaient toujours proche, et jusqu'à ce soir, rien n'aurait pu lui faire dire que Tony voulait de nouveau être avec la jeune femme. Mais dans ce cas pourquoi « sortir le grand jeu », comme Natasha le lui avait dit ?

* * *

Tony embrassa la joue de Pepper alors qu'il l'a déposait chez elle, avant de prendre la direction de la Tour. Il s'était inquiété de la réaction de la jeune femme quand elle apprendrait sa relation avec Steve, mais, malgré son incrédulité du début, qui était compréhensible après tout, elle avait tout voulu savoir, et le sourire qu'elle avait arboré tout le reste de la soirée lui avait prouvé qu'elle était heureuse pour lui, et il l'était aussi pour elle. Il allait tout de même devoir faire quelques recherches sur l'homme qu'elle fréquentait, s'assurer qu'il ne cachait rien de suspect ou d'étrange. Il demanderait à JARVIS de s'en occuper cette nuit, et il pourrait regarder ça demain matin. En attendant, il n'était pas contre une nuit de sommeil.

« Bonsoir, Monsieur. » salua JARVIS, quand Tony entra dans l'ascenseur. « Le Capitaine Rogers est de retour. »

L'ingénieur sourit à cette information inattendue.

« Où est-il JARVIS ? »

« Dans sa chambre. Je crois qu'il attendait votre retour. »

Le sourire sur le visage de Tony s'agrandit, et en sortant de l'ascenseur, il se dirigea vers la chambre du Capitaine. Il frappa un coup à la porte, mais n'attendit pas de réponse pour ouvrir, avant de refermer derrière lui.

« Hey. Tu ne devais pas rentré que demain ? »

« J'ai pu me libérer avant. »

Tony s'approcha du blond pour pouvoir venir l'embrasser rapidement.

« JARVIS a dit que tu m'attendais, si j'avais su je t'aurais prévenu que je sortais ce soir. »

« Tu étais où ? » demanda Steve, en espérant que la question n'était pas sorti de façon accusatrice.

« Avec Pepper. Disons, qu'en une soirée, j'ai essayé de me rattraper pour tous ses anniversaires que j'ai oublié. »

Steve se détendit légèrement.

« Et je lui ai dit pour nous deux. » ajouta l'ingénieur.

« Vraiment ? » demanda le Capitaine surpris.

« Oui. Elle a cru un moment que j'essayais de la reconquérir, alors elle m'a avoué qu'elle fréquentait quelqu'un. Et pour l'assurer que ce n'était pas mon intention je lui ai parlé de nous deux. »

« Elle a pensé que tu voulais ressortir avec elle ? »

« Oui. Tu me connais, j'ai tendance à en faire trop. Et apparemment, c'était encore le cas aujourd'hui. » déclara Tony avec un sourire en coin.

Steve secoua la tête de dépit, c'est vrai que le milliardaire avait tendance à en faire un peu trop pour certaines occasions ou pour se faire pardonner. Et étant donné la relation passée entre lui et Pepper, cela pouvait prêter à confusion. Soulagé, mais ne voulant rien dévoiler de ses inquiétudes de la soirée à Tony, Steve l'attrapa par la taille pour l'obliger à lui faire face et pouvoir l'embrasser. L'ingénieur se laissa complètement faire, bien heureux de retrouver son amant après cette semaine de séparation.

* * *

Le lendemain matin quand Tony arriva dans la cuisine, il trouva le reste de l'équipe installée autour de la table, seul Steve, qui s'était levé juste avant lui, était en train de se servir un café, avant de rejoindre les autres. L'ingénieur s'apprêtait à se servir à son tour, quand Natasha l'interpella.

« Alors Tony… Toi et Pepper. Vous êtes de nouveau ensemble ? »

Le génie se retourna, sa tasse dans une main et la cafetière dans l'autre, et fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

La rousse lui montra le magazine qu'elle avait entre les mains, en couverture on le voyait avec Pepper, les deux d'entre eux souriant à l'autre. Tony roula des yeux avant de se servir et de se rapprocher de la table.

« Absolument pas. Et je ne suis pas sûr que nos compagnons actuels et respectifs seraient ravis. » sourit-il avant de jeter un œil vers Steve qui lui sourit, et se laissa embrasser devant tout le monde, dévoilant efficacement leur relation à leurs amis.

* * *

 _A bientôt, j'espère avoir un peu plus de temps pour écrire dans les jours/semaines qui viennent ;)_


	39. Chapter 39

Merci beaucoup à hasegawa-chan, Angelyoru, EmmyDixon pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent (je vais un petit remerciement collectif aujourd'hui parce que j'ai pas beaucoup de temps, plus une connexion internet un peu capricieuse ces derniers temps :( )

* * *

Tous les Avengers étaient habitués aux disputes, parfois disproportionnée, de Steve et Tony, en particulier au début de leur relation et de la cohabitation de toute l'équipe dans la Tour du milliardaire. Mais au fil du temps les disputes s'étaient faites moins importante et moins régulière, surtout depuis que les deux hommes avaient arrêtés de se voiler la face et avaient commencé à sortir ensemble.

Enfin, cela était vrai, jusqu'à il y a quatre jours, même si aucun des Avengers ne savaient ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé. La dispute avait eu lieu, comme la plupart du temps, dans l'atelier de Tony qui était insonorisé (heureusement pour les oreilles de toutes les personnes présentes dans la Tour, quand l'ingénieur travaillait en musique), ce qui expliquait que personnes n'ait entendu.  
C'est Bruce qui avait informé les autres de la nouvelle dispute entre les deux hommes, après qu'il ait mis un pied dans l'atelier, en ayant les yeux rivés sur une tablette, et qu'il ait fait demi-tour dès qu'il avait entendu le ton utilisé par Steve à l'égard de Tony, ainsi les réponses cinglantes du milliardaire. Aucun des deux n'avait remarqué la présence du Docteur, et ce dernier ne s'était pas fait prié pour sortir de là le plus vite possible et faire passer le message aux autres quant à la situation, permettant à chacun d'éviter d'être traumatisé à vie si la dispute se terminait comme elle le faisait souvent depuis que les deux hommes étaient en couple, ou pour que tout le monde soit prêt en cas de tempête Stark, si les choses n'étaient pas réglés quand il apparaîtrait dans les pièces communes.  
Malheureusement, quand Steve était ressorti de l'atelier, il avait été rapidement clair pour tout le monde que l'orage n'était pas passé, mais Tony ne se montra pas pour le reste de la journée.

* * *

Quatre jours plus tard, il n'y avait eu aucun arrangement, Steve détruisait plusieurs sac de sable le matin, mais faisait en sorte, malgré le froid entre lui et Tony, de ne pas reporter sa frustration et son énervement envers le génie, sur les autres, quant à Tony, il n'était pas sorti de son atelier à part pour venir se réapprovisionner en café, ou pour le labo de Bruce, mais ce dernier avait fini par virer l'ingénieur de son antre, n'étant plus capable de supporter la mauvaise humeur de Tony sans que Hulk ne fasse une petite apparition.

Natasha soupira quand lors du quatrième jour, Tony entra dans la cuisine, se servit un café et ressorti aussi sec, sans un bonjour, la seule preuve que l'ingénieur était conscient des personnes présentes dans la cuisine ce matin-là, était le regard noir lancé à Steve, qui avait suivi chaque mouvements du brun depuis son entrée jusqu'à sa sortie avec un regard las. La rousse jeta un œil à ses autres équipiers présent autour de la table, et remarqua qu'ils étaient aussi blasés de l'attitude de leurs deux amis qu'elle.

Steve ne resta pas bien longtemps après le départ de Tony, et Natasha en profita pour discuter avec les autres et décider d'intervenir parce que ça devenait insupportable et ridicule. Si au moins, ils savaient pourquoi ils en étaient là.  
Tony étant repartit dans son atelier, Natasha, Clint et Bruce, laissèrent encore quelques heures aux deux hommes. Leur permettant à eux de profiter encore un peu du calme, parce qu'une fois qu'ils allaient s'en mêler, personne n'était sûr du résultat.

Tony râla quand JARVIS l'informa de la demande d'intervention des Avengers pour une situation qui échappait au contrôle du SHIELD, mais posa ses outils. De son côté Steve se dit que ça lui ferait du bien un peu d'action, et que ça le défoulerais. Mais quand les deux hommes arrivèrent chacun de leur côté dans le salon pour retrouver les autres et avoir des détails sur la situation avant de partir, ils trouvèrent les autres membres de l'équipe confortablement installé dans le salon en train de discuter. Steve voulu prendre la parole, pensant que peut-être l'information n'avait pas encore atteint ses co-équipiers, mais il fut coupé par Natasha qui les obligea à venir s'asseoir avec eux, malgré les protestations de l'ingénieur, qui se plia finalement aux exigences de la rousse après qu'elle l'ait menacé de choses que Steve ne souhaiterait pas même à son pire ennemi.

« Bien. Loin de moi, et même de nous tous, l'envie de nous mêler de votre vie privée, mais là ça en devient réellement épuisant. Alors, allez-y, dites-nous ce qui se passe depuis quatre jours, qu'on règle le problème. » annonça Natasha.

Le couple se jaugea du regard, chacun de leur côté de la pièce, assis dans un fauteuil. Clint soupira en les voyant faire.

« Sérieusement, les gars, on a pas que ça à faire. Alors allez, dites-nous la raison de votre dispute. »

Tony baissa finalement les yeux, et fixa un point sur le sol, semblant réfléchir. Alors que le regard de Steve se posa sur chacun de ses amis avant de se fixer de nouveau sur Tony les sourcils froncés, l'air confus.

« Je… Je sais pas. Enfin, je ne sais plus. »

Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui, déconcertés, même celui de Tony, qui avoua finalement lui aussi ne plus se souvenir du sujet de la dispute ayant amené à cette situation.

Clint laissa sa tête retombé sur le dossier de canapé sur lequel il était assis, se retenant de rire, Bruce regarda à tour de rôle ses deux amis avant de secouer la tête de dépit, et Natasha eu envie de se taper la tête contre un mur, ou plutôt de taper celle de ces deux imbéciles.

« Vous vous rendez compte à quel point vous êtes ridicule ? » demanda la russe, en se levant pour sortir de la pièce tout en faisant un commentaire sur les hommes et leur stupidité, que personne n'entendit distinctement.

« Vous devriez parler, et sans crier cette fois. » déclara Bruce en se levant à son tour, rapidement suivit par Clint.

Steve et Tony se retrouvèrent seuls dans le salon, assis face à face, mais n'osant pas se regarder.

En réalité, ce n'est pas le sujet de la dispute qui les avaient fait s'ignorer pendant ces quelques jours, puisqu'aucun des deux ne se souvenait de la raison pour laquelle ça avait commencé, mais c'était les mots qu'ils avaient échangés, les phrases qui avaient fusés et qui les avaient tous les deux blessés. Ils se connaissaient bien maintenant, et savaient exactement quoi dire et ou appuyé pour faire mal, et ils en avaient profités voir même abusés.

« Je ne pensais pas un dixième de ce que j'ai dit. » commença Tony, faisant se relever les yeux de Steve, surpris, sur lui. Le blond ne pensait pas que c'était Tony qui parlerait en premier. « Je ne me souviens même plus de tout ce que j'ai pu te dire. J'étais énervé et je voulais que tu sortes de mon atelier, c'est pour ça que j'ai dit tout ça. Mais en réalité, je n'en pense pas un mot. »

« Moi non plus. » répliqua le soldat, avant de se lever de son fauteuil, de se rapprocher de Tony et de mettre un genou par terre en posant une main sur la cuisse du brun, qui plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de son vis-à-vis. « Je suis désolé. »

« Moi aussi. » répondit l'ingénieur, après quelques secondes de silence, en se penchant en avant. Puis il passa une main sur la joue du blond.

Steve sourit, et murmura un _je t'aime_ , avant de se pencher un peu plus et d'embrasser Tony, qui sourit à son tour. Après quelques baisers échangés, Tony repoussa Steve qui leva un sourcil en signe d'interrogation, mais se laissa faire quand le milliardaire lui prit la main et le tira avec lui. Il comprit ce qu'avait son génie derrière la tête, quand il se rendit compte qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur chambre, et ce n'est certainement pas lui qui allait s'opposer au programme. Ils avaient été idiots pendant ses quatre jours à tout faire pour s'éviter, et s'ignorer, c'était le moment de rattraper le temps inutilement perdu.

* * *

Avoir Tony dans ses bras lui avait manqué pendant ces quatre jours et il était ravi d'être au fond de leur lit, avec l'ingénieur paisiblement endormi contre lui, alors qu'il jouait d'une main avec les mèches brunes. Il stoppa le mouvement de ses doigts un instant quand le sujet de leur dispute lui revint en mémoire. Il se retint de rire pour ne pas réveiller Tony, qui n'avait sûrement pas fermé l'œil très souvent au cours des derniers jours. Il fit une note mentale pour ne jamais laisser une dispute aussi futile prendre de telle proportion, et se dit que Natasha avait raison, ils étaient vraiment ridicule parfois.

* * *

 _à bientôt... !_


	40. Chapter 40

En fouillant dans mon bazar pour retrouver le pinceau qu'il me fallait parce que bien sûr celui que j'avais sous la main n'était pas le bon, je me retrouve à tout laisser tomber à cause de l'idée qui me vient pour un nouvel OS que voilà... ;)

* * *

« JARVIS, tu n'as vraiment aucune idée d'où j'ai pu laisser traîner ma tablette ? » demanda Tony, frustré après avoir fouillé dans sa chambre, sa salle de bain, le salon et même la cuisine. Dernier endroit possible, son atelier. Mais il allait sans doute devoir le retourner entièrement pour retrouver l'objet perdu. Il soupira et puisqu'il était dans la cuisine se servit un café avant de descendre. Il avait espéré une seconde que la tablette trônerait en évidence sur l'un de ses plans de travail mais, bien évidemment, ce n'était pas le cas. L'ingénieur prit une gorgée de café avant de poser la tasse, et de commencer à chercher.

Sur la première surface qu'il fouilla, la seule chose qu'il trouva, et qui le fit sourire, fut un ancien post-it sur lequel avait été écrit quelques mots de la main de Steve.  
Il passa au plan de travail suivant, et retrouva au milieu de son bazar le bracelet de Steve, que ce dernier cherchait depuis plusieurs jours, le milliardaire le mit de côté auprès du post-it, avant de soupirer et de passer à l'endroit suivant. Au milieu des morceaux d'armures, de pointe de flèches, et autres composants, la seule chose qu'il trouva fut des crayons de couleurs et des pinceaux, qui ne lui appartenait certainement pas.

Ayant cherché sur tous ses plans de travail, mais sans vraiment y croire, l'ingénieur se dirigea vers des étagères installées le long d'un de ses murs, il n'y trouva que quelques vieux circuits imprimés, et outils, ainsi que des fusains, et des encres de différentes couleurs.  
En voulant s'éloigner, Tony cogna, de l'un de ses genoux, ce qui dépassait de l'étagère, en baissant les yeux il découvrit un carton à dessin, dans lequel ne se trouvait sans doute pas sa tablette alors il releva le regard et jeta un œil tout autour de lui. En s'arrêtant sur le coin canapé/détente de son atelier, il se dit qu'il avait peut être laissé la tablette entre les coussins. Mais ses seules trouvailles au milieu du canapé furent, un crayon à papier, un taille-crayon, et un pastel gras écrasé qui avait recoloré le dessous d'un coussin. Il soupira et s'assit, jetant un œil à la table basse, mais la seule chose dessus était le carnet de croquis de Steve, qu'il attrapa en décidant de prendre une pause dans ses recherches, et de jeter un œil aux derniers dessins du soldat.

Après un croquis de l'atelier avec lui travaillant au milieu des robots, il s'arrêta et sourit en se rendant compte à quel point Steve avait envahi son espace au fil du temps. La preuve avec tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pendant sa recherche de tablette infructueuse.  
C'est vrai que le blond passait pas mal de temps dans son atelier, mais retrouver tous ces objets qui lui appartenait dans ce qui était normalement son antre, l'amusait, et lui plaisait. Steve avait vraiment fait sa place dans sa vie, même dans le lieu où la plupart des gens, en dehors de lui-même, n'était en général que de passage, même Pepper à l'époque où ils étaient ensemble ne laissait jamais aucune de ses affaires traîner ici.  
Il continua de tourner les pages du carnet de croquis avec un sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres, quand celui qui occupait son esprit fit connaître sa présence.

« Oh, tu as retrouvé mon bracelet ! » s'exclama le blond.

« Oui, et tout un tas d'autre chose à toi. » répondit-il en se tournant vers lui. « Mais toujours pas de tablette. »

« C'est pour ça que je venais. » informa Steve en levant sa main dans laquelle se trouvait la tablette de l'ingénieur. « Va vraiment falloir qu'on parle de ton système de rangement. »

« Elle était où ? »

Steve rit en s'avançant pour venir s'asseoir auprès de Tony.

« Dans le placard de la salle de bain, au milieu des serviettes. »

Le milliardaire ouvrit de grands yeux, il devait être particulièrement fatigué pour penser que c'était l'endroit idéal pour ranger une tablette. Mais il n'oublia pas de remercier le blond en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Il y a tant de chose à moi qui traîne ici ? »

« Hum… Quelques petits trucs… Comme ceci. » annonça Tony avant de soulever le coussin du canapé à côté de lui, pour montrer la nouvelle couleur de ce dernier à Steve, qui écarquilla les yeux en réalisant sa bêtise.

« Oh, je suis désolé, je ne… »

Tony coupa le blond dans sa tirade d'excuse qui n'allait certainement pas s'arrêter de sitôt, s'il ne disait rien.

« Fallait que je rachète un canapé de toute façon, celui-là commence à être particulièrement inconfortable pour dormir. »

« Je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour que tu arrêtes de dormir ici, et que tu ais des heures de sommeil plus régulière. »

« Et les nuits où tu me virera de mon propre lit, parce que tu seras énervé contre moi, et ne voudras pas de moi à tes côtés pour dormir ? »

« Tu choisirais le canapé de ton atelier, alors que tu as des lits vides dans ta Tour ? »

« En faites je viendrais sans doute travailler pour oublier pourquoi tu es en colère contre moi avant de m'effondrer ici. »

« Logique. » sourit Steve. « Désolé d'envahir ton espace. » dit-il ensuite, en jetant un œil à l'atelier, et identifiant certaines de ses affaires au milieu de celle de l'ingénieur. « Je peux les remonter. »

« Non. Ça ne me dérange pas. L'atelier est assez grand pour deux. »

Steve sourit en attirant Tony à lui, qui s'installa contre le blond et attrapa sa tablette. Steve le regarda travailler un instant, sachant très bien ce que Tony voulait dire sans vouloir l'admettre. Il aimait voir et trouver les affaires de Steve dans son antre, c'était comme une preuve que Steve était là, et pas seulement de façon temporaire.

* * *

 _A la prochaine !_


	41. Chapter 41

J'ai déjà écrit un OS sur ce même thème, il y a quelques temps, mais bon voilà cet OS est sorti de ma tête pendant la semaine, alors je vous le poste !

Bon week-end tout le monde !

* * *

«T'es qu'un enfoiré ! »

Tony releva brusquement la tête en entendant la voix de Steve traverser son atelier pour arriver jusqu'à lui. Il se retourna pour voir le blond s'approcher, il faillit lui faire remarquer son langage pour le taquiner mais en voyant l'expression du blond il se retint.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » demanda plutôt l'ingénieur, ne voyant vraiment pas ce qu'il avait pu faire.

« C'est pour ça que tu ne veux rien dire, que tu n'as pas encore avoué notre relation à qui que ce soit ? Parce que tu ne passerais plus pour un playboy, mais pour un enfoiré qui trompe son compagnon ? »

« Attends, de quoi tu me parles ? »

Tony suivit la chute de ce qui semblait être un magazine sur son bureau et détailla la couverture. Lui et une femme à la soirée de la veille. L'ingénieur ferma les yeux et soupira.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

« Vraiment ? Tu n'es pas parti avec elle après la soirée, tu vas me dire que vous vous êtes dit au revoir en bas des marches, ou je ne sais quoi ? »

« C'est exactement ça. »

« Il était une heure du matin quand cette photo a été prise, tu es rentré à plus de trois heures. »

« Comment tu sais à quelle heure je suis rentré ? » demanda le milliardaire étonné, pas que ça change quelque chose à la situation, puisqu'il ne s'était rien passé avec cette femme, mais il ne pensait pas que Steve le surveillait à ce point.

« JARVIS m'a prévenu quand tu es rentré. »

« Traître. » marmonna l'ingénieur en direction de son IA.

« Monsieur Rogers voulait s'assurer que vous étiez bien rentré, et en toute sécurité hier soir. »

Tony roula ses yeux au ciel, en ayant l'impression d'être un gamin surveillé par ses parents.

« Peu importe… » finit-il par dire. « Ceci, n'a rien à voir avec la réalité. Et si tu veux bien me laisser t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé, on pourra passer à autre chose. »

« Je t'écoute. » annonça Steve, en croisant les bras et fixant le brun avec un regard noir.

« Je te présente Emily. On était au MIT ensemble, enfin… on a été diplômé la même année. A cause de mon âge, je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis, j'étais vu comme le gamin, mais j'étais aussi Tony Stark, alors tout le monde savait qui j'étais. Enfin bref, elle était à la soirée hier soir, je ne l'ai pas reconnu mais elle si. En même temps je n'ai pas changé de nom, et des photos de moi t'en voient à la une des magazines au moins une fois par semaine, alors… » Tony croisa le regard de Steve qu'il avait évité depuis le début, ne supportant pas les yeux glacials de l'autre homme. « Mais je m'égare… on a discuté pendant un moment, plusieurs personnes ont voulu s'immiscer dans la conversation mais quand ils se rendaient compte que l'on ne parlait pas argent, ou business, mais ingénierie et technologie, ils disparaissaient rapidement. Quand il a fallu qu'elle s'en aille, je l'ai raccompagnée jusqu'à l'extérieur. Elle est partie en voiture, seule, et maintenant elle doit être dans un avion direction Seattle pour retrouver son mari et ses enfants. De mon côté je suis retourné à l'intérieur. Avant de quitter la soirée aux alentours de trois heures. » Tony vit le regard de Steve vaciller une seconde, mais pas plus longtemps.

« Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu n'es pas partie avec elle. Pourquoi il n'y a aucune photo de toi retournant à l'intérieur si c'est ce que tu as fait. »

« Je dirais que c'est parce que tous les paparazzi qui étaient présent n'attendaient qu'une chose, me voir sortir avec une femme à mon bras, quand ils ont eu leur photo, ils ont disparu sans même me voir réellement partir. »

Tony vit bien que le blond n'était plus sûr de rien, il voulait le croire, mais les photos étaient toujours là.

« Si tu veux j'appelle Pepper, après mon retour elle ne m'a pratiquement pas lâché, pour que je ne m'échappe pas des discussions ennuyantes au possible, de potentiels investisseurs. »

« Non, ne la dérange pas. » déclara Steve, mais Tony en décida autrement, voyant toujours la lueur de doute dans le regard de Steve.

« JARVIS, appelle Pepper. »

Steve se balançait maintenant d'avant en arrière, légèrement mal à l'aise parce que Tony allait déranger la PDG de son entreprise pour une histoire idiote qui ne la concernait pas, mais dans le même temps il avait envie de l'entendre dire que Tony n'était pas parti vers une heure du matin.

« Tony, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, et ne me dit pas que tu as encore fait… »

« Pepper, lumière de ma vie, pourquoi crois-tu toujours que j'ai fait quelque chose ? »

« Parce que c'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu m'appelle. »

« Je suis blessé, c'est entièrement faux. » s'offusqua le milliardaire avec un sourire.

« Anthony. »

Malgré la situation, Steve ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'échange entre les deux amis.

« Oui, d'accord, je dois te demander de confirmer ou infirmer quelque chose. »

« Attends une seconde, laisse-moi profiter de cet instant, Tony Stark qui demande confirmation à quelqu'un. »

L'ingénieur roula des yeux au ciel. « C'est bon tu as fini ? »

« Oui, je suis prête. »

« A quelle heure je suis parti hier soir ? »

« Tu n'as pratiquement rien bu hier soir Tony, alors ne me fais pas croire que tu as oublié ce qui s'est passé à cette soirée, ou alors je vais m'inquiéter. Pour Stark Industries, bien sûr. »

« Très drôle. Je n'ai rien oublié. Répond juste à ma question. »

« On est parti au même moment, il était un peu avant trois heures. »

« Et je suis resté toute la soirée, je n'ai pas disparu à un moment. »

« Non, du moins pas assez longtemps pour que je ne m'en aperçoive. Et comme lors de ce genre de soirée, je garde toujours un œil sur toi, si tu es parti ça n'a pas duré plus de cinq minutes. »

« Merci maman. » répondit-il, se sentant à nouveau comme un enfant qu'il fallait, apparemment, surveiller.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Juste une photo en couverture d'un magazine. »

« Je ne vois pas… »

« Steve voulait être sûr que je n'avais pas passé quelques heures en compagnie d'une femme la nuit dernière. »

« Steve ?... Rogers ? Pourquoi ça l'intéresse ? » s'étonna la jeune femme.

« Il voulait une confirmation que je ne l'ai pas trompé hier soir. »

Tony attendit une seconde avec un sourire.

« Trom… Tony, qu'est-ce que… tu veux dire que tu es… » Pepper n'eut jamais la chance de finir.

« Merci Pep ! » annonça Tony avant de raccrocher, son sourire s'agrandit en imaginant la tête de Pepper dans son bureau. Avant de revenir vers Steve.

« Je comprends que mon passé puisse être une source d'inquiétude pour toi à ce sujet, mais honnêtement depuis Iron Man, depuis… ça… » dit Tony en tapotant de ses doigts l'ARC. « Il n'y a pas eu grand monde à partager mon lit. Et aujourd'hui, il n'y a que toi que je veux. »

Steve hocha la tête avec un sourire en coin. Il avait encore peur que tout disparaisse d'un moment à l'autre. Il avait tout perdu une fois en étant congelé pendant 70 ans, et il avait peur que quelque chose lui prenne de nouveau tout ce qu'il avait maintenant ici.

« Tu viens d'annoncer notre relation à Pepper. A ta manière certes, mais tu l'as fait. »

Tony sourit.

« Je devrais peut être la rappeler, pour être sûr qu'elle n'a pas fait une crise cardiaque ou qu'elle ne soit pas en état de choc. »

* * *

C'était rare, en général pendant la journée, les membres des Avengers ne faisait que se croiser, mais aujourd'hui tout le monde avait pointé son nez (enfin Steve avait traîné Tony hors de son atelier avec lui) en même temps dans la cuisine pour attraper quelque chose à manger, alors ils avaient décidé de s'installer ensemble pour déjeuner.  
Les discussions étaient enthousiaste, et tout le monde avait un sourire pas loin, mais l'ambiance retomba quand des talons claquèrent sur le sol, et que la voix de Pepper résonna.

« Anthony Edward Stark ! »

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'ingénieur, surpris, se demandant ce qui allait lui tomber dessus, mais ce dernier avait un sourire en coin des lèvres, et il posa un coude sur la table, laissant son menton tomber dans sa paume.

« Que puis-je pour toi ma chère ? »

« Comment as-tu pu me cacher ça ? Et depuis combien de temps ? »

« Ça doit faire deux mois. Et… en faites personne n'est au courant encore, alors tu devrais tout de même être ravie d'avoir eu l'exclusivité. »

« L'exclusivité. Bien sûr. Et tu comptais me l'annoncer ou attendre que je l'apprenne par la presse ? Parce que tu veux que je t'explique l'ouragan qui va nous tomber dessus le jour où la presse va découvrir qu'Iron Man est en couple avec Captain America… »

« Quoi ?! » s'exclamèrent les Avengers autour de la table, coupant la PDG, et se tournant tous vers Steve. Ce dernier souriait et regardait ses amis, qui une fois le choc passé se mirent à sourire à leur tour malgré la surprise toujours visible sur leurs visages, puis son regard se fixa sur Tony qui lui envoya un sourire espiègle… non, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de perdre tout ça.

* * *

 _C'est tout pour aujourd'hui... A Bientôt !_


	42. Chapter 42

Hello ! Non je n'oublie pas cette série d'OS mais malheureusement ces derniers temps j'ai moins de temps et surtout moins d'inspiration pour écrire. Mais dès que j'en ai un nouveau je vous le poste, comme celui-ci !  
J'avoue ne plus être sûr d'avoir répondu aux dernières reviews sur le chapitre précédent alors si ce n'est pas le cas merci à tou(te)s, je prends toujours un grand plaisir à lire vos commentaires, et ça me motive pour continuer à écrire, mais si parfois il se passe un peu de temps entre deux OS. Merci, et bonne lecture !

* * *

Petit détail, je réarrange la chronologie des événements dans cette fic, puisque comme vous allez vous en rendre compte, Tony se retrouve à faire face à son empoisonnement au palladium après le premier Avengers.  
Et les phrases en italique sont les répliques tirées directement de la VF d'Iron Man 2.

* * *

Ce matin Steve était incapable de se concentrer. Il s'était installé dans un des canapés du salon de la Tour Stark avec son carnet de croquis et une vue imprenable sur New York, mais rien à faire il n'arrivait pas à dessiner. Et celui qui occupé toutes ses pensées était le propriétaire des lieux. En effet, depuis environ 3 semaines, Tony semblait l'éviter, ou du moins il passait tout son temps dans son atelier, ne venant se coucher dans leur lit qu'à des heures indu et réduisant leur contact physique au minimum, c'était à peine s'ils avaient échangés un réel baiser depuis ses dernières semaines. Autour de lui, tout le monde lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, même Pepper avec qu'il en avait parlé lui avait assuré que c'était les aléas de partager la vie de Tony Stark, parfois il devenait presque invisible, avant de réapparaitre. Steve s'était résigné, mais cela ne l'empêcher pas de s'inquiéter.

« Capitaine Rogers ? »

« Oui, JARVIS ? » répondit Steve en sortant de ses pensées à la voix de l'IA.

« Votre présence dans l'atelier de Monsieur est nécessaire, immédiatement. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils, imaginant déjà le pire pour que JARVIS demande de lui-même qu'il descende dans l'atelier. Normalement, c'était toujours « Monsieur Stark demande votre présence » ou une tournure de phrase approchant, mais la demande venait toujours du milliardaire. Il lâcha son carnet, et se précipita vers l'atelier. Quand il arriva dans l'antre du génie, tout était calme.

« JARVIS, où est Tony ? » demanda-t-il, mais il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre la réponse pour que finalement ses yeux se posent sur l'ingénieur, allongé par terre, ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre. Quand il arriva près de lui, il le fit se retourner et la pâleur de son visage l'alarma.

« JARVIS, appelle Bruce. »

« Le Docteur Banner est déjà prévenu et sera là dans… » la fin de la phrase de l'IA se perdit dans le bruit de l'ouverture de la porte de l'atelier et l'arrivée de l'autre homme, qui avisa dès son entrée ses deux amis.

« Steve, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Le Capitaine ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, il se contenta donc de secouer la tête pour montrer qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé ici.

« Docteur Banner, il y a une boîte à cigare sur le bureau de Monsieur Stark, vous trouverez dedans du palladium, celle qui se trouve dans le réacteur ARC de Monsieur doit être changée. »

En entendant le mot ARC, Steve baissa les yeux sur le torse de Tony et souleva son tee-shirt, le réacteur diffusait une lumière moins forte qu'à l'habitude et il releva des yeux paniqué sur Bruce qui s'approchait de lui. Il vit le médecin retirait le réacteur, et de la fumée s'en échapper avant qu'il ne retire une plaque pour la remplacer par celle qu'il avait dans la main. Quand l'ARC fut de nouveau en place, ils virent des couleurs revenir progressivement sur le visage du milliardaire, et Steve souffla légèrement soulagé, avant que ses yeux ne viennent se poser sur les marques qui serpentaient sur la peau tout autour du réacteur, et même dans le cou de l'ingénieur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il, mais Bruce secoua la tête.

« Tu devrais le ramener dans votre chambre, il a sans doute besoin de se reposer, je vais essayer de savoir ce qu'il en ait en attendant qu'il se réveille et qu'il nous explique. »

Steve eut un léger sourire, faire parler Tony ne serait pas facile, mais il était certain que Bruce était comme lui et ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer, même s'ils devaient faire appel à Natasha pour Lui soutirer les informations.  
En arrivant dans la chambre Steve posa Tony sur leur lit, et s'installa dans un fauteuil lui faisant face, ne quittant pas l'ingénieur des yeux.

Après le départ de Steve, Bruce jeta un œil autour de lui dans l'atelier, et se rendit compte que le milliardaire avait ressortit quelques vieilles affaires au milieu desquelles il trouva des plans, des coupures de journal, et un carnet, avant de s'intéresser au projecteur. Il rembobina le film et le mit en route. Quand il découvrit Howard Stark sur la bande, il fronça les sourcils. Pour quelles raisons, Tony voudrait se replonger dans les affaires de son père, lui rappelant sans doute des souvenirs, qu'il, en temps normal, ne voulait absolument pas évoquer.  
A la fin du film il se demanda comment Tony avait réagi à la dernière scène et la dernière phrase de son père sur la bande.

* * *

Quand Tony se réveilla finalement, la première chose qu'il vit fut Steve, assit dans un fauteuil, le fixant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'il avait fait une connerie, et qu'il allait se la faire reprocher dans quelques secondes. L'ingénieur se figea un instant en réalisant qu'il ne savait absolument pas comment il était arrivé ici, la dernière chose dont il se souvenait était qu'il se trouvait dans son atelier. Les affaires de son père, la vidéo, la dernière phrase prononcée par Howard, puis quelques minutes plus tard, la douleur dans sa poitrine… Le réacteur ARC.  
Bien, d'une manière ou d'une autre Steve savait. Steve avait découvert ce qu'il s'acharner à cacher depuis plusieurs semaines. Et quand il vit Bruce entrer à son tour dans la chambre, il se dit que le Capitaine n'était pas le seul à savoir. Mais son esprit le ramena à un élément précis… La maquette de la vidéo, il était certain de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, et il n'y a pas si longtemps… Le bureau de Pepper. Pourquoi elle était là ? Aucune idée. Mais c'était certainement là qu'il avait besoin d'aller, maintenant.

Le milliardaire se leva, et voulut atteindre la porte de la chambre mais il fut arrêté par deux mains, l'une appartenant à Steve, l'autre à Bruce. Si son compagnon et son partenaire de science s'y mettaient à deux contre lui, il n'avait aucune chance de leur échapper. Pas sans une armure du moins.

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous cache Tony ? » demanda Bruce, après l'avoir forcé à s'asseoir aidé par Steve.

« Euh… Rien. » répliqua l'ingénieur, certain qu'il ne duperait aucun des deux hommes lui faisant face.

« Tony ça fait trois semaines qu'on t'a à peine vu, et quand JARVIS nous demande de l'aide c'est pour te trouver sur le sol de ton atelier, inconscient. Alors non, ne viens pas nous dire qu'il ne se passe rien. »

Le génie leva les yeux pour croiser les bleus de Steve, dans lesquels il lut l'inquiétude mais aussi une pointe de colère. Ce n'était pas un regard qu'il aimait voir sur le visage de Steve, et étant donné les circonstances, il serait idiot de résister, surtout qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de temps à perdre. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de lâcher :

« Empoisonnement au palladium. »

« Quoi ? » Steve n'était pas certain de ce que cela impliquait, mais il n'était vraiment pas ravi d'entendre le mot empoissonnement, qui ne pouvait rien amener de bon.

« Le réacteur. » souffla Bruce.

« Exactement. Ce qui me maintint en vie, et en train de me tuer. »

La colère avait disparu des yeux de Steve mais elle avait laissé place à la peur, et Tony n'était pas certain de ce qu'il préférait voir entre ses deux émotions dans les yeux du blond.

« Combien ? » interrogea le scientifique.

« 91%. »

« 91% de quoi ? » intervint le blond.

« C'était le taux de toxicité de mon sang, la dernière fois que je l'ai vérifié. » expliqua Tony.

« Y a bien un moyen de stopper ça, non ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Je dois aller au bureau. »

« Pourquoi faire ? » s'enquit Bruce.

« Récupérer un vieux truc de mon père, je suis certain que c'est là-bas que je l'ai vu la dernière fois. Ça pourrait aider. »

Bruce et Steve se regardèrent légèrement confus, mais ils laissèrent Tony sortir de la chambre cette fois, en le suivant. D'un côté Steve avait envie de crier après Tony de ne pas leur en avoir parlé, surtout à lui, mais le moment était peut-être mal choisi. Il ne savait pas à quelle vitesse l'empoisonnement au palladium se propageait, mais 91% était bien trop pour lui. Quand l'ingénieur aurait trouvé une solution, et ne serait plus dans un état « critique » il aurait tout le temps pour l'engueuler.

* * *

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans l'atelier de Tony. Steve et Bruce s'étaient installés dans le canapé présent dans un coin de la pièce et observaient Tony, qui les avaient oubliés depuis bien longtemps, et était dans son monde.

 _« Stark Expo 1974… »_

Steve fronça les sourcils, en quoi une maquette d'une vieille expo pouvait aider Tony en quoique ce soit concernant le problème auquel il faisait face actuellement ? Il jeta un œil à Bruce, mais ce dernier ne bougeait pas, les yeux fixés sur l'ingénieur. Malgré ses connaissances scientifiques, Bruce semblait aussi fasciné que lui de regarder Tony travailler, manipuler la projection face à lui tout en parlant avec JARVIS. Ils furent surpris tous les deux au mouvement soudain de Tony, avant que celui-ci se retrouve au centre de l'élément composé de ce qui ressemblait pour le blond à seulement quelques boules bleues.

 _« L'élément proposé devrait constituer une alternative viable au palladium. »_

Steve sourit en entendant JARVIS, mais il déchanta en entendant la suite de ce que l'IA avait à dire.

 _« Malheureusement il est impossible à synthétiser. »_

Mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'inquiéter l'ingénieur.

 _« Prépare-toi à un bouleversement total, je repasse en mode matériel. »_

Steve et Bruce continuèrent de suivre Tony quand il sortit de l'atelier, et lui donnèrent un coup de main sous ses directives sans poser de questions. Les deux d'entre eux complètement perdu face à ce que faisait le génie.

Natasha et Clint firent leur apparition dans l'atelier alors que Tony semblait être en train de faire les dernières modifications à son système, quel qu'il soit, et ils semblaient tous les deux déconcertés. Et après tout, vu l'état dans lequel était le salon commun des Avengers, par lequel ils avaient dû passer, depuis que Tony y avait fait un trou ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant, même si toute l'équipe était maintenant habituée aux excentricités du milliardaire.  
Ce dernier ne sembla même pas se rendre compte de l'arrivée des deux agents du SHIELD, plongé dans ce qu'il faisait. Quand ils vinrent s'asseoir sur le canapé à leur tour, ne quittant pas le génie des yeux, après avoir jeté un œil tout autour d'eux, Steve laissa à Bruce le soin d'expliquer les dernières découvertes et nouvelles concernant Tony, et donc l'état de la Tour. Il se passa encore quelques minutes avant que Tony mette son système en marche.

 _« Niveau d'énergie proche du maximum. »_

Ils écarquillèrent tous les yeux en voyant les dégâts que Tony était en train de faire, et Steve voulut intervenir, mais la main de Bruce se posa sur son bras, l'en empêchant. Quelques secondes plus tard ils détournèrent la tête, à la lumière vive qui fut produite lorsque le rayon toucha finalement le triangle prévu.

 _« Un jeu d'enfant. »_

Clint leva les yeux au ciel, avec un léger sourire en entendant cette phrase sortir de la bouche du milliardaire.

 _« Félicitations Monsieur, vous venez de créer un nouvel élément. »_

Un jeu d'enfant, en effet. Quelque chose que n'importe qui pouvait faire quand il s'ennuyait…

 _« Monsieur, le réacteur a accepté le corps modifié. Je lance le programme de diagnostic. »_

Cela prendrait sans doute un certain temps, et Bruce avait bien sentit, depuis que Tony leur avait expliqué ce qu'il lui arrivait, que Steve voulait lui parlait, et ce ne serait sans doute pas une conversation très agréable pour l'ingénieur. Il fit donc signe aux deux derniers arrivés de sortit de l'atelier et suivit le mouvement laissant le couple en tête à tête.

Steve regarda ses trois amis sortir avant de refixer son regard sur le milliardaire qui était toujours plongé dans la contemplation du réacteur dans lequel il venait de placer le nouvel élément. Il se rapprocha et posa une main dans le dos de Tony, ce qui sembla sortir l'ingénieur de son monde. Il se retourna pour faire face au blond.

« Ca va fonctionner ? »

« Bien sûr. Pourquoi ça ne serait pas le cas ? »

« Parce que j'ai envie de te frapper avec mon bouclier, mais ça m'embêterait que ce soit la dernière chose que je fasse. »

Tony soupira et baissa les yeux, comprenant Steve, il aurait lui-même envie de frapper Steve s'il lui avait caché quelque chose de cette importance.

« Je suis désolé. » souffla-t-il.

« Si tu crois que ça va suffire. Trois semaines, j'ai passé trois semaines à me demander si quelque chose n'allait pas, mais à aucun moment j'ai pu penser que tu étais en train de mourir, j'ai pensé que c'était moi, que tu voulais rompre, que j'avais fait quelque chose pour que tu ne veuille presque plus m'adresser la parole… Tout le monde m'a dit que parfois tu agissais comme ça et que je devais m'y habituer si je voulais que notre relation dure, mais à chaque fois je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que si tu agissais comme ça c'était justement parce que tu voulais y mettre un terme, à notre relation. Et maintenant je me rends juste compte que tu ne me fais pas confiance, que si quelque chose t'arrivais tu ne voudrais pas de moi à tes côtés… »

« Non, Steve je… »

« Tu sais quoi, on ferait mieux d'arrêter là. De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si on avait vraiment été un couple ce dernier mois, ça ne changera pas grand-chose. » conclut Steve avant de se diriger vers la sortie de l'atelier, en espérant que Tony le retienne, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.  
S'il s'était retourné, il aurait vu Tony les yeux brillants de larmes et de fatigue, le regard fixé sur lui, mais il ne le fit pas, et il laissa l'ingénieur au milieu de son atelier seul.

Quand il passa dans le salon, il aperçut du coin de l'œil, Natasha, Clint et Bruce mais passa son chemin pour rejoindre sa chambre, celle qu'il avait laissé à l'abandon depuis longtemps. Les trois amis le regardèrent, mais personne n'esquissa un geste, incertain de la façon de réagir à ce qu'ils avaient entendu.

* * *

Le lendemain, en fin de journée, quand Bruce remonta de l'atelier de Tony après avoir assisté à la mise en place du nouveau réacteur, et effectué quelques tests, il trouva Steve dans la cuisine, qui le regarda, interrogateur, il voulait savoir, mais il ne voulait pas demander.

« Tout va bien, la toxicité de son sang est en chute libre, et le nouvel élément a pris le relais. »

Steve hocha la tête et sortit. Dans la soirée, il entendit frapper à la porte de sa chambre, en ouvrant il se retrouva face à Tony.

« Je peux te parler ? » demanda-t-il dans un souffle, s'attendant sûrement à se faire fermer la porte au nez, mais Steve lui fit signe d'entrer, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre et laisser son regard errer sur la ville en contrebas. L'ingénieur ferma la porte derrière lui, et resta silencieux un moment ne sachant pas comment commencer. Il prit finalement une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

« Je suis désolé. Je sais, je te l'ai déjà dit, et je sais aussi que ce ne sera pas suffisant. Si je devais mourir demain, c'est avec toi que je voudrais passer le temps qu'il me reste, je sais que ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai pu te donner avec cette histoire, mais je devais trouver un moyen. Ce qui m'a poussé à me sortir vivant de cette grotte en Afghanistan, c'est Yinsen, et le fait que je devais arrêter ce que mon entreprise permettait à travers le monde avec la fabrication des armes. Aujourd'hui, ce qui m'a poussé à trouver une alternative au palladium c'est toi. Mon entreprise peut fonctionner sans moi, et je peux compter mes amis sur les doigts d'une main, les personnes qui regretteraient mon départ ne seraient pas nombreuses, mais c'est toi que je ne voulais pas quitter… J'aurais dû t'en parler, je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir fait, je ne peux pas revenir en arrière et changer ça, mais je peux te promettre de ne plus te cacher une chose aussi importante… même si… » Tony se tut quelques secondes, avant de finir ce qu'il voulait dire. « Même si… ça doit te faire mal, te faire te sentir impuissant pour m'aider, et me regarder mourir sans rien pouvoir faire. »

Steve se retourna brusquement à la dernière phrase.

« Tu es en train de dire que tu ne m'a rien dit pour me protéger, pour pas que je me sente inutile, et que je ne m'inquiète pas ? »

« Comment tu aurais réagis si je t'avais dit : je suis en train de mourir mais tu ne peux rien y faire ? »

« J'en sais rien, mais… »

« Tu as déjà vu ton meilleur ami mourir sous tes yeux sans rien pouvoir faire. » coupa Tony.

Steve ferma les yeux un instant à ce souvenir, puis il se leva et se rapprocha du milliardaire.

« Cache-moi, encore une fois, quelque chose de cette ampleur ou même un minuscule problème et je te jette par le toit de la Tour. »

« Techniquement JARVIS à le temps de sortir une armure pour que je ne m'écrase pas au sol. »

« Tony… » souffla le blond.

« Promis. » répliqua Tony, plus sérieux, avant d'atteindre les lèvres de Steve avec les siennes, ce qu'il laissa faire, refermant ses bras autour de l'ingénieur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Tony, allongé contre Steve dans le lit de ce dernier, en le voyant compter avec les doigts d'une de ses mains.

« Je vérifie la véracité de tes propos, et j'en arrive à la conclusion que tu mens. »

« A quel propos ? »

« Le nombre de tes amis se compte sur les doigts de plus d'une main. »

« J'en doute. »

« Vraiment ? Alors, Bruce, Thor, Natasha, Clint, Pepper, Rhodey, même si je ne suis pas seulement ton ami, je me compte dedans aussi, Fury… »

« Fury n'est pas un de mes amis. »

« Peut-être, mais malgré ce que tu crois il ne serait pas insensible si tu devais partir. »

« Tu plaisantes ! Il serait ravi de se débarrasser de moi. »

« Il ne le dira jamais parce que tu es un emmerdeur, et que ton ego est suffisamment important, mais il tient à toi. »

« Mouais… toujours pas convaincu Cap. »

« Peu importe, Fury ou pas, j'ai que cinq doigts sur une main et j'ai déjà dépassé le compte. »

« D'accord, c'est bon, j'ai compris pas la peine d'en rajouter. »

Steve sourit et embrassa le génie dans les cheveux en sachant qu'il avait gagné cette fois, ce qui n'était pas facile avec Tony.


End file.
